Pacto Oscuro
by Draga1
Summary: Secuela de Pacto de Sangre. Un enemigo desconocido se ha infiltrado en Capsule Corp.


PACTO OSCURO.  
PROLOGO.  
  
Han pasado dos años en el planeta Arborea luego de la derrota del General Bjorn en la Tierra.  
Eso no siginifica necesariamente que ahora todo este en calma, al menos no en Arborea, por que, asi como alguna vez al morir Freezer, Bjorn tomo su lugar, ahora una amazona pretendia suceder al general en su reinado de terror sobre cuanta creatura viviente...  
  
La hermosa reina Aixa suelta su complicado moño y luego cepilla su largo cabello frente al espejo, la tenue luz de la habitacion hace resaltar el oscuro color de su piel, negra como la noche. esta pensativa, esa alborotadora en un principio parecia inofensiva, pero luego de recibir tantas negativas por parte de su alteza, se han reportado numerosos actos terroristas por todo el contienente. Paree que no parara hasta que consiga su objetivo: Usar al planeta Arborea como su centro de operaciones y al resto de las amazonas como sus soldados. La reina pudo sentir que no estaba sola en la habitacion, dejo su cepillo sobre el tocador: desde hace siglos las amazonas solo intervenimos en las vidas de los demas para ayudarles, jamas por otro motivo. no empezaremos a hacer lo contrario ahora! no mientras este planeta este en mis manos!  
  
Una mujer de aspecto atemorizante salio de entre las sombras, su cabello y sus ojos eran de color azul, vestia completamente de negro y llevaba una sombra oscura en los ojos dandole una aspecto perverso.  
  
Aixa: Sabia que eras tu, Vanth.  
  
Vanth: quien mas Aixa? vengo a darte tu ultima oportunidad de que abdiques a mi favor, o de lo contrario... tendre que cortar tu cabeza para obtener la corona... de ser necesario, claro.  
  
Aixa: cuantas veces tendremos que hablar de esto? sabes bien que asi yo muriera, ya he nombrado a mi sucesora, tu jamas estarias al frente. sera mejor que dejes de insistir Vanth. empiezas a agotar mi paciencia...  
  
Vanth: y tu sucesora correria tu misma suerte ni mas ni menos... podemos ser las dueñas de todo lo que te puedas imaginar! por que alegrarnos con este pequeño planeta si podriamos tener los que quisieramos a nuestra disposicion?  
  
Aixa: comprende Vanth, las amazonas solo nos dejamos ver por los de afuera para hacer el bien. no necesitamos mas.  
  
Vanth: quien ha dicho que no necesitamos mas? ejerciendo el dominio sobre lo que existe fuera de este planeta seria mas facil 'hacer el bien' .  
piensalo, podriamos vigilar todo de cerca!  
  
Aixa: sabes bien que eso no es cierto. lo unico que te interesa es el poder por el poder.  
el bienestar de los demas te tiene sin cuidado, asi que tendras que pasar sobre mi cadaver y sobre los de las demas antes de concretar tus planes.  
  
Vanth: si no hay otro remedio!  
  
Vanth sonrie y saca de entre sus ropas una espada , para abalanzarse sobre la reina. una feroz lucha se desarrolla dentro de la habitacion, hasta que la puerta es derribada justo antes que Vanth lograra atravezar el corazon de la reina.  
Las soldados someten a la agresora para luego encarcelarla. para esos momentos el incidente ya era del conocimiento de todas quienes habitaban en el palacio y de inmediato se convoco a una asamblea para decidir el destino de la agresora. representantes de todos los grupos estaban en el agora del palacio deliverando.  
  
por unanimidad fue encontrada culpable de atentar contra la reina y de los accidentes que habian esta sucediendo meses antes, en los que muchas inocentes habian sido heridas y muertas.  
El grupo militar recomendo una ejecucion publica, posterior a una tortura ejemplar.  
el grupo cientifico, tambien pena de muerte, pero algo mas discreto, como lanzarla al mar con un pesado grillete en los tobillos.  
El grupo politico llego a la conclusion de que aunque el acto cometido por la acusada era totalmente reprobable, las amazonas siempre se habian conducido de manera tolerante y benevolente, y actuar con la violencia que el grupo militar recomendaba, podria sugerir que el actual sistema ya no estaba funcionando, y que tal vez la acusada tenia algo de razon, lo que podria causar muchos problemas .  
Las sacerdotizas al igual que las demas, repudiaron lo que habia sucedido, pero estando de acuerdo con el grupo politico , expresaron que la acusada ya no era bien recibida en Arborea, y que tendria que abandonar permanentemente el planeta, so pena de muerte si se atrevia a volver.  
  
Por ultimo la reina, quien estaba de acuerdo con el grupo politico y religioso, decidio que se le castigaria con el exilio, creyendo estar en lo correcto al poner el ejemplo a las demas.  
La ira y la venganza no van a ningun lado, solo el amor y el perdon hacen que las cosas funcionen... Al menos eso pensaba Aixa.  
  
La misma Vanth se sabia perdida luego de lo que habia hecho.  
Asi que la habian perdonado? eso era lo que odiaba del sistema! por eso estaban estancadas en ese planetita de jueguete! pero a pesar de eso, el perdon era conveniente para ella en ese momento. que ironico. Quien sabe si en realidad Vanth estaba equivocada, El hecho de que la reina la hubiera perdonado y dejado ir, seria el inicio del problema... para todos....  
  
Cap 1  
  
Muy lejos de ahi, en el planeta Tierra, en Capsule Corp. todo transcurria con total normalidad, al parecer el tiempo habia sabido borrar las amargas experiencias del pasado.  
Esa mañana Bulma caminaba frenetica por los pasillos de Capsule Corp mientras Vegeta la seguia divertido mientras levantaba los boligrafos y apuntes sueltos que ella iba dejando en el camino.  
  
Bulma: Ah!!! maldita! maldita! maldita sea la hora en que acepte tomar el lugar de mi padre en la compañia! En donde diablos esta mi agenda?  
  
Vegeta: Sera que al ver tu mal genio decidio alcanzar a tus padres en su romantica segunda luna de miel?  
  
Bulma: un cometario sarcastico mas, Vegeta y te prometo que te hare masticar cada hoja de esta agen.  
la tuve todo el tiempo en la mano?  
  
Vageta : jajajaajaja creo que elegiste el peor momento para hacerte cargo de la compañia.  
  
Bulma: crees acaso que una mujer embarazada no puede ser eficiente, mono sexista?  
  
Vegeta: no dudo de tu capacidad, mujer, pero creo que te estas tomando esto demasiado a pecho y eso no es bueno ni para ti ni para en niño.  
  
Bulma: o sea que crees que no estoy lista para hacerme hacerme cargo eh? es eso?  
dejame decirte que estando yo al mando las acciones de la compañia han subido un 20 !  
  
La pareja habia llegado hasta el despacho de Bulma, y Vegeta abrio la puerta.  
  
Vegeta: yo no entiendo de eso, solo se que esto es una locura. mira este lugar. me recuerda como quedo un planeta luego de que Nappa y yo pasamos por el.  
  
Bulma: no puede estar tan mal! ademas los genios tendemos al desorden!  
  
Bulma se disculpaba mientras despajaba los papeles de su escritorio para descubrir los restos de una pizza que habia ordenado hace tres dias.  
  
Bulma: no me mires asi! recuerda que ahora debo comer por dos!  
Basta! deja de verme! Vegeta! YA!!!!!  
  
El hombre abandono el lugar inundando los pasillos de sonoras carcajadas.  
  
Bulma: de acuerdo, no puedo sola! contratare un asistente!  
  
Habian corrido ya muchos años, Trunks ya era un todo un joven, sano y fuerte como su padre a quien acompañaba en sus extenuantes entrenamientos, esto alternado con la escuela y algunas otras cosas.  
Ahora el yacia recostado sobre su cama solo, mirando hacia el techo, meditando... Como podria evadir esa cita que Videl habia arreglado para su insipida prima y Goten, quien fingiendose enfermo le habia endosado a Trunks, quien a su vez era el verdadero objetivo de la famosa prima?  
Rayos! cual era la prisa por conseguirle una novia? Es cierto, las chicas se ven bien, Huelen bien, son lindas y todo eso, pero algo en ellas no terminaba de complacerle. Podia recordar un ejemplo tipico de una cita tipica: Ella llega al lugar mucho mas tarde de lo acordado, una fuente de sodas por supuesto, acaso no hay otros lugares? que hay del riachuelo a las afueras de la ciudad o de la casona embrujada? por que siempre una fuente de sodas? La chica aparece vestida con un vestidito estampado de algun lindo personaje de caricatura y las uñas pintadas de rosa, todo adherezado de un peinado donde una mariposa mas pareceria un enjambre, brillo labial sabor jarabe para la tos, es decir sabor 'fresa' y si no nota uno que cambiaron su brazalete de mano para sorprendernos, se ofenden, fruncen el ceño y hacen un pucherito que segun ellas las hace ver mas lindas... esto podria llegar a ser divertido, de no ser por que sus ultimas 5 citas han sido exactamente iguales!!!! acaso son un perverso ejercito de clones con la mision de destruir la vida intelectual en el planeta? al menos al escuchar su platica eso parece.  
Ahora el joven se dirige hacia el armario, busca algo, parece que existe un pequeño compartimento secreto, si, saca una cajita de color azul, en su interior hay una fotografia... a escondidas habia tomado una unica foto de Didier, en el jardin, mientras miraba distraida las aves... la camara les inspiraba un extraño recelo razon por la cual las amazonas que años atras habian venido jamas se dejaron fotografiar. Aun recordaba su rostro palido y sin maquillaje, su cabello largo y fino sostenido con un simple lacito y su ropa, mas funcional que 'chic'. ¿ por que las demas no podian ser mas como ella?  
En Casa de los Son, las cosas no eran nada distintas,Gohan y Videl se habian comprometido al fin y Goten de alguna o de otra forma mantenia notas si no buenas, aceptables en la escuela. Goku desde la despedida de aquella extraña mujer no podia dejar de sentir un vacio que no lograba explicarse a si mismo y Chichi podia intuir que algo le pasaba a su esposo, a veces se quedaba tan callado y pensativo que no parecia ser el mismo aunque solo bastara que alguien llamase su atencion para que volviera a ser el alegre hombre de siempre. En cuanto a los demas, no hay mucho que decir, sus vidas han transcurrido con toda normalidad, lo que habia pasado años atras no habia ejercido cambios radicales en ninguno de ellos. Quien desafortunadamente cruzaba por un estado decadente era Yamcha, ya no era un hombre joven al que saltar de cama en cama , de aventura en aventura pudiera parecerle la vida perfecta, no. Sus tiempos como deportista estrella y todo el placer de aquel estilo de vida habian quedado atras. Ahora estaba solo, hasta el mismo Puar lo habia dejado aburrido de los excesos de su amo, de tener que salir de la casa cuando el llevaba a sus 'amigas' y de cuidarlo cuando se embriagaba. Cuanto odiaba Yamcha llegar a casa a cenar sopa enlatada, mientras solo el sonido de la television lo acompaña. cuanto se arrepentia de haber jugado con el amor, una y otra vez.  
De esta forma transcurria pues, la vida de nuestros amigos, Una paz aparentemente solida... solo aparentemente...  
  
Cap 2  
  
.. El planeta del exilio y el planeta Penal son los mas cercanos equivalentes al purgatorio y al infierno respectivamente, segun sus actos, las personas son enviadas a esos lugares. Vanth, la amazona que intento asesinar a su propia reina fue enviada al primero, en un acto de benevolencia por parte de su victima, la reina Aixa . Aunque no hay celdas, carceleros e inmundicia como en el planeta penal, el exilio no es un lugar que nadie pudiera elegir para vivir, es arido, con climas extremosos, oscuro la mayor parte del tiempo y aunque pueden desplazarse de un lugar a otro, quienes ahi radican no pueden abandonar el planeta bajo ninguna circunstancia.  
La tecnologia es casi nula, parece un lugar perdido en la Era medieval, las construcciones y hasta el sistema de desague es por completo obsoleto. la gente viste de manera sencilla y con telas burdas, en lugar de vehiculos la gente tiene que transportarse en carros tirados por grotescas bestias, En este lugar es donde Vanth roia y mascullaba su odio contra Aixa, y planeaba dia y noche la forma de destruirla y sobre su cadaver edificar su nuevo reinado... sobre todo lo que la luz de las estrellas pudiese tocar.  
Seria dificil, ya que estaba sola, no contaba con grandes poderes como Freezer ni un gran arsenal ni ejercito como Bjorn... como lo haria?  
El odio que destilaban los poros se su cuerpo intimidaba al resto de los ahi exiliados, que esta demas decirlo, no estaban ahi por ser ciudadanos ejemplares, y aun asi, le temian al grado de evadirla en lo mas posible.  
  
Y asi como la bondad atrae al amor y el amor atrae la felicidad , El rencor atrae al odio y el odio lo atrae al Ente... Un ser oscuro y demoniaco quien ha rondado durante siglos en los mas bajos abismos donde un ser pensante puede llegar a caer, en busca de quien le sirva para hacer realidad su propio objetivo. Ya antes lo habia intentado, tomando por la fuerza el cuerpo fisico de alguna desafortunada victima, pero las Sacerdotizas Arboreanas lo exorcizaron de los cuerpos de todos ellos, uno por uno. Pero ya se toparia a quien le sirviera por su propia voluntad, y cuando eso suceda, lo primero que hara sera borrar al planeta Arborea del mapa sideral. Desgraciadamente Vanth y el Ente coincidieron tiempo y lugar, y no tardarian demasiado en revelarse uno al otro su existencia.  
  
Vanth... una voz soplo en su oido... La mujer se incorporo sobresaltada en su cama.  
  
VANTH!...  
  
Que? quien es?  
  
una oscura nebulosa empieza a formarse en la habitacion, un par de ojos inyectados de sangre pueden ditinguirse si se obseva con detenimiento, el primer impulso de ella es tomar un candelabro y lanzarselo, pero el objeto solo traspaso la nebulosa rompiendo un espejo.  
  
Vanth: que cosa eres?  
... Soy todo cuanto haz deseado, solo necesitas darme lo que necesito...  
  
Vanth: ha... habla...  
  
... Soy Astaroth, llevo siglos esperando un dia que esta proximo a llegar, el dia de mi renacimiento en el plano fisico, mi hora ha llegado, una mujer lleva en el vientre al ser perfecto para que yo reencarne y cuando eso pase, todo sera tinieblas, las razas se levantaran una contra la otra y al final solo quedare Yo, y quienes deseen sobrevivir deberan adorarme...  
  
Vanth: te felicito, s..suena muy bien tu plan... y yo que tengo que ver en todo eso? escucha yo tengo mis propios proyectos.  
  
... que no son distintos a los mios, deseas destruir a Arborea y yo tambien...  
  
Vanth: no a toda Arborea, solo a la cabeza, la reina.  
  
... Pero sin ella el caos caera sobre tus hermanas, es como si las destruyeras y aun mas si quedan en tus manos...  
  
Vanth: y yo para que puedo serte util? y... en que puedes servirme tu a mi?  
  
... Yo puedo darte el poder que necesitas para saciar tu sed de sangre, seras invencible y a cambio seras mis manos y mis pies mientras llega el momento de mi reencarnacion definitiva...  
  
Vanth: No tengo que venderte mi alma o algo asi verdad?  
  
...Tu alma Vanth? a que hora te acuerdas de ella, debes saber que por tus actos estas condenada al fuego por toda la eternidad, solo la inmortalidad que te ofrezco puede salvarte del tormento, Vanth...  
  
Vanth: no me importa arder si puedo llevarme a Aixa con migo, no me importa arder con tal de sentir aunque sea por un instante el poder absoluto !  
  
... Entonces es un trato Vanth? es tu voluntad servirme a cambio de mis favores?  
  
Vanth: lo es. acepto. acepto este pacto oscuro!  
  
Cap 3  
  
Han pasado 48 horas desde que Vanth tuvo su primer encuentro con Astaroth, el Ente, y la gran mayoria de los exiliados ya estan poseidos y prestos para obedecer las ordenes de su nueva ama y señora, quien ha aprendido a cambiar su aspecto hasta ser irreconocible, a aparecer y desaparecer en cualquier lugar en cuestion de segundos, domina cientos si no miles de idiomas y posee los conocimientos que el Ente ha podido recaudar a lo largo de miles de años... Solo alguien no ha caido bajo el influjo y ha introducido una pequeña esfera dentro de un cilindro metalico que al cerrarla se elevo a la estratosfera hasta perderse de vista, luego de ver cumplida su mision, esta persona cae muerta al piso... su cuerpo no pudo resistir mas a la posesion y mientras tanto en lo mas alto de una fortaleza, Vanth mira con perverso placer a su nuevo ejercito mientras degusta una copa de licor mientras una espesa neblina la envuelve... sin duda el poder corrompe, y el poder absoluto corrompe absolutamente...  
  
El pequeño cilindro termino su travesia por el espacio, alguien en el palacio lo recibio y tan rapido como le fue posible se lo entrego a la reina.  
  
Su alteza! ha llegado un mensaje de la espia que mando al exilio para vigilar a Vanth de cerca!  
  
Aixa: veamos de que se trata... espero que todo este en orden...  
  
Un repentino estruendo sacudio al palacio completo y los gritos inundaron el lugar y se escuchaban pisadas por todos lados.  
  
Quedese aqui su alteza! ire a ver que sucede!  
  
la guardiana se asomo por una de las ventanas, afuera se sucitaba una repentina y sanguienta guerra entre las amazonas y el nuevo ejecito de Vanth, que intentaba entrar al palacio y las guerreras intentaban defenderlo a toda costa.  
Didier, aun mas palida que de costumbre llego corriendo donde la reina, debia sacarla de ese lugar lo mas pronto posible, la llevaria a resguardarse a las viejas catacumbas, el mismo lugar donde se habia entrevistado con Bulma la primera y unica vez que se vieron.  
Pero ya era demasiado tarde, cuando la chica entro al salon, Aixa ya estaba en el piso, su pecho habia sido atravezado como por una lanza invisible y en su mano habia una esfera que contenia un mensaje, que la reina no habia tenido tiempo de ver.  
  
NO!!!!  
  
Fue lo unico que pudo decir en ese momento, habian asesinado a la reina ! Tomo la esfera del mensaje y la guardo entre sus ropas para luego salir en busca de Padme, la consejera real, aquella que siempre llevaba un velo sobre su rostro.  
Un grupo de amazonas ahora estaba reunida en las catacumbas, a salvo temporalmente, Didier, Clio la felina, Padme y otras senadoras, sacerdotizas y mujeres sabias de las que la reina se solia rodear en vida.  
El cuerpo de Aixa fue colocado dentro de una capsula Hoi Poi que lo preservaria para el momento de darle un funeral digno. ademas, no era conveniente hacer publica la fatal noticia en ese momento.  
Las mujeres discutian confundidas sobre la situacion actual, no sabian quien era el enemigo y por que las atacaban. en ese momento Didier recordo la esfera:  
  
Su alteza tenia esto en la mano cuando la encontre.  
  
Abrieron la esfera y la imagen de Elisheba, la espia de la reina en el exilio aparecio, se veia sobresaltada y agonizante a la vez.  
  
No es que es lo que ha hecho Vanth, pero ahora todos en este lugar la siguen como automatas... yo.. n..no se que es lo que me sucede... siento que las fuerzas me abandonan y no soportare mucho mas... solo se que piensan atacar a Arborea... solo pido a los dioses que este mensaje llegue a tiempo...  
  
los ojos de Elisheba se cerraron y el mensaje termino.  
  
Padme: Asi que es Vanth? debi imaginarlo! No debimos permitirle a la reina perdonarla nunca!  
  
Clio: ahora que se supone que vamos a hacer? sea lo que sea debe ser algo rapido !  
  
Senadora: Deben saber que la reina al saberse esteril ha nombrado una sucesora antes de morir, y antes que nada debemos ponerla a salvo.  
  
La respetable senadora abrio un pequeño cofre que tenia entre sus manos, al saber que Aixa habia muerto rescato aquel objeto con mucha prisa, por que en su interior se encontraba el sobre que contenia el nombre de quien llevaria la corona de Arborea en su lugar.  
Solemnemente rompieron el sello de cera y la senadora leyo con exprecion seria, luego se lo dio a leer a Padme quien tomo la misma actitud.  
  
Clio, tan impaciente como siempre: Quien es? a quien debo buscar para ponerla a salvo?  
  
Padme: no es necesario que salgas, Clio, la nueva reina esta frente a nosotras...  
  
Clio: eh?  
  
Padme y la senadora se inclinaron frente a Didier: salve su real magestad.  
  
Didier: No.. debe haber algun error... yo no puedo ser la sucesora de la reina! no es posible!  
  
Clio: lo es, Didier, ahora comprendo por que desde niña te trajeron a vivir al palacio en tan cercana convivencia con la reina.  
  
senadora: que en gloria este.  
  
Padme: y por que nunca se te presiono como a las demas a elegir tu vocacion, ya estaba predestinada, y sin embargo la reina nos mando instruirte especialmente sobre todo, desde combate y ciencia hasta teologia y astrologia... ahora todo esta claro.  
  
senadora: majestad, Didier Baz Dacil, la situacion ahora es critica y eres demasiado joven para asumir plenamente tu responsabilidad, por eso es imperativo que te pongas a salvo. Nadie debe saber que tu eres la nueva reina, por tu propia seguridad.  
  
Clio: no hay tiempo que perder!  
  
Padme: lo mas conveniente sera que busques refugio en el planeta Tierra, con Bulma, que ha demostrado ser de confianza, su gente es muy poderosa y te defenderan de ser necesario.  
  
Didier: pero yo no puedo huir! no puedo dejarlas!  
  
Senadora: no hay otra opcion.  
  
Clio: vamos Didi.  
  
La felina acciono un mecanismo que hizo que una de las paredes de la catacumba se moviera para abrir un pasadizo directo al hangar exclusivo y secreto de la reina, pensado para este tipo de situaciones, la nave despegaria desde un lugar donde nadie pudiera darse cuenta de ello.  
  
Ya en el hangar, Didier aun no lograba salir del shock:  
Pero que clase de soberana sere si huyo en estos momentos? No puedo irme asi! es que... no comprendo nada!  
  
Padme: Didier, a pesar de tu juventud siempre haz sido sabia, una de las razones por las que fuiste elegida. por favor, comprende que es lo mejor.  
  
Clio: tu debes salvar tu pellejo, es decir, tu real pellejo mientras nosotras nos encargamos de sacar la basura de aqui! para que tu puedas aprender a ser reina en un clima de paz , bajo la tutela de las sabias matronas. por eso debes irte! No te preocupes por nosotras, sabemos cuidarnos.  
la felina mostro sus garras a su amiga.  
  
Didier: oh Clio!  
  
Ambas se abrazaron... Donde esta Nila? donde esta ahora que se le necesita?  
  
Clio fingia estar confiada para tranquilizar a Didier, quien bañada en llanto se resigno a abordar su nave despidiendose de su felina compañera de juegos y combates , de despedia de ella atravez del cristal, intentaba controlarse a si misma, pero le era dificil presintiendo que no volveria a ver a Clio... nunca mas.  
  
Una nave larga de color negro navega en otra galaxia, Es tripulada por Nila, la mujer de larga cabellera negra y alborotada, nadie sabe que ella contribuyo a derrocar a Bjorn, sin embargo su fama de contrabandista y sus nexos con la mafia intergalactica la hacen un personaje altamente cotizado por los cazarecompensas que solo buscan la hora para capturarla y entregarla a las autoridades.  
La acompañan un hombre calvo, moreno y corpulento llamado Apoc y Un tipo parecido a un pez con dos patas, llamado Chebua, capaz de respirar oxigeno pero dotado con branquias en su espalda que le permitian respirar bajo el agua.  
  
Apoc: Oye Nil, nunca nos haz dicho por que decidiste volver a las andadas?  
  
Chebua: no se supone que te habias reformado luego de aprender tu leccion en el planeta Penal y volver a casa, literalmente con la 'cola entre las patas'?  
  
Nila: reformarme yo, novatos? no sabia que aun creyeran en cuentos de hadas! jajajaja si me retire del negocio fue porque tuve ...otros asuntos que atender.  
  
Apoc: pues fue una buena jugada regresar despues de que Bjorn desapareciera.  
  
Nila: no fue eso, solo que precisamente, cuando Bjorn se fue, mis otras ocupaciones tambien terminaron, asi que luego de unas cortas vacasiones, me aburri...  
  
Chebua: y aqui tenemos de vuelta a la reina de los ladrones!  
  
Apoc: compañeros, hemos llegado a la luna de Litton, abrochen sus cinturones por que vamos a descender!  
  
Nila: No! espera! estoy recibiendo algo en la señal pirata de radio! que cosa? RAYOS!!!! es una trampa! nos estan esperando 157 agentes alla abajo para aprendernos, alguien nos delato!  
  
Chebua: y estamos cargados hasta los dientes de mercancia ilegal!  
vamonos antes que se den cuenta que estamos aqui!  
  
Apoc: a toda maquina!  
  
Nila: escuchen, creo que tenemos a la justicia pisandonos los talones. les propongo desaparecer un tiempo mientras esos tarados inculpan a otros, de otra manera no nos permitiran trabajar. dejaremos la nave escondida en una luna desabitada y cada quien volvera a su casa hasta nuevo aviso  
  
Chebua: me parece razonable, banda.  
  
Nila: caballeros, si no les importa tomare la nave de emergencia, de pronto me ha entrado una gran urgencia de ir a visitar mi casa, con permiso!  
  
Dias despues, cuando Nila llego a Arborea, lo que sus ojos vieron la hicieron sentir como si cien pirañas mordisquearan su carne: Todo estaba en ruinas, se sentia la muerte en el aire y algo mas... algo maligno... rapido corrio hacia el palacio, saco su arma dispuesta disparar a quien se le atravezara... que estaba pasando? Un zombie armado se abalanzo contra ella, pero le disparo antes que pudiera tocarla, y vino otro y otro, en su camino se encontro a una agotada Clio que estaba ultimando a uno de esos seres, pero estaba herida sangraba a borbotones de su costado derecho. cuando termino con el, se desplomo pesadamente y no cayo al piso por que Nila logro detenerla justo antes.  
Rapidamente Nila se saco su largo abrigo negro para que Clio pudiera apoyar su cabeza mientras hacia presion sobre la herida intentando contener la hemorragia.  
  
Nila: tranquila pequeña, todo va a estar bien...  
  
Clio: no necesitas mentir... ah... me estoy mueriendo... auch! dejame ya! no tiene caso... es..esc...uchame bien...  
  
Nila: shhh no hables!  
  
Clio: Didier esta en la Tierra, ella es nuestra n..nueva rei..na.... Vanth nos ataco ella m...at..to a Su alteza, Aixa... aun no sabemos lo hizo....  
  
Nila: maldita! yo misma me encargare de ella!  
  
Clio: n...no es tan facil..Ni..Nila... no es la misma q..que tu cono..ciste...  
  
Nila: Clio! no, abre los ojos! Clio! regresa! por favor! no! NOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Una luz dorada envolvio a Nila, por una decima de segundo, una explosion que no habia conocido nunca, luego de eso cayo inconsiente agotada.  
  
Capitulo 4  
  
Parece que la partio un rayo.  
Un rayo dentro del palacio?  
Peor aun, un rayo que emergio de sus entrañas.  
La encontramos sobre el cadaver de Clio, ella estaba muy mal herida, pero Nila?  
Tiene quemaduras en todo el cuerpo, y sus organos internos casi estallan. Sabia de casos de combustion espontanea, pero no puedo comprender que le paso.  
Si, no parecen golpes de una pelea, es como si como dices, un rayo hubiera emergido desde su interior y le hubiera quemado desde adentro.  
Esto es una pesadilla. La reina, Clio, todas las demas y ahora a Nila le sucede esto. Solo espero que Vanth no descubra la presencia de esta catacumba.  
  
En el palacio.  
Vanth estaba ahora sentada en el que fue el trono de Aixa de forma irreverente, disfrutando su victoria cuando Astaroth se hizo presente en su habitual forma de neblina negra.  
  
Astaroth: Al fin haz podido sentarte en el lugar que tanto deseabas, ahora debes cumplir mi encomienda...  
  
Si se tratara de otra persona, Vanth lo mataria y no cumpliria su parte del pacto, pero siendo testigo del poder de Astaroth no se atrevio a desafiarlo.  
  
Vanth: es justo... pero terminando necesito que me ayudes a concluir mi, es decir, nuestra obra en este lugar. deseo hacer algunas remodelaciones en MI palacio... y en MI Arborea ja...ja...JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!  
  
Astaroth: no me necesitaras, las pocas sobrevivientes estan aterradas, el panico que haz infundido en sus corazones las hara obedecer ciegamente al mas minimo de tus caprichos.  
No pueden ser poseidas como los exiliados, esos tatuajes que tienen grabados en sus cuerpos tienen algo magico que las proteje de cualquier influencia que provenga de la oscuridad.  
  
En el planeta tierra, aun nadie esta enterado de la tragedia. Solo Kamisama ha experimentado una extraña angustia, pero no le da demasiada importancia.  
Bulma entre tanto, harta del ajetreo de la oficina se pasea por el centro comercial, se detiene a mirar cada aparador que exhiba cosas para bebes, esta tan ilusionada, son 6 meses ya, acaricia su redondo vientre y se dirige hacia el:  
  
hemos caminado demasiado, no crees? tienes hambre? se exactamente lo que quieres, vamos por un delicioso pedazo de pastel con una bola de helado de vainilla!  
  
por un instante le ha parecido ver un par de ojos rojos obsevandola, parpadeo rapidamente para ver con mas claridad, seguramente se lo habia imaginado todo. Mas tarde, trabajando en su escritorio sono el riiiiing del telefono, no sin algo de fastidio levanto la bocina,  
  
Bulma: Diga?  
  
Si, buenas tardes, hablo a Capsule corp?  
  
Bulma: No! esta usted hablando a abarrotes Mary sue!  
  
Ah, que barbaridad, lo siento mucho, es que tenia este numero y yo... bueno marcare de nuevo...  
  
Bulma: no, disculpe! Si es aqui a donde desea hablar.  
  
que bueno, por que necesito que alguien venga aqui.  
  
Bulma: permitame, le transfiero a soporte tecnico.  
  
No, no señorita por favor! me costo mucho trabajo lograr que me contestara usted, pase 20 minutos oyendo una grabacion: esta usted hablando a Capsule corp, para hacer un pedido marque 1, para soporte tecnico marque 2, solicitar credito marque 3 y asi! 20 minutos señorita!  
  
Bulma: esta bien, esta bien, cual es el problema?  
  
Necesito hablar con la señora Bulma Brief  
  
Bulma: si? ehhh... no se encuentra, si desea dejarle un recado con gusto se lo dare  
  
Vera usted, es que debo hablar con ella. debo decirle algo importante.  
  
Bulma: si? de que se trata?  
  
perdoneme pero le repito que solo puedo hablar con la señora bulma.  
  
Bulma: (solo espero que valga la pena)  
esta bien, permitame.  
  
Bulma tomo una tarjeta musical que su madre le habia enviado desde el crucero donde estaba vacasionando y la puso junto al auricular unos segundos simulando un molesto conmutador, y luego volvio a tomar la bocina imitando la voz de su madre.  
  
Bulma Brief al telefono, en que le puedo servir?  
  
no queria admitirlo, pero ese estaba divirtiendo mucho con todo ese teatro.  
  
Si, al fin puedo hablar con Usted, vera, le hablo de Villa Queso, la capital mundial del queso!  
  
En ese momento Vegeta entra a la habitacion, no entiende mucho lo que esta pasando, pero suprime la risa al escuchar a Bulma hablando de esa forma.  
  
Bulma: (queso? Villa Queso? y donde esta ese lugar? )  
  
Lo que ocurre es que llego perdida una joven muy rara y pidio y pidio que nos comunicaramos con usted, que quiere que vayan por ella.  
oiga, esta como enferma!  
  
Bulma: una joven? que raro... quien puede ser?  
esta usted seguro que pidio que se me avisara unicamente a mi del asunto?  
  
Si señora. Los ciudadanos de villa Queso somos gente que no bromea!  
  
Bulma: vaya, esta bien, deme la direccion.  
si, aha... si, de acuerdo. voy para alla.  
  
Colgando el telefono Bulma se percato que no sabia donde estaba la famosa villa Queso, asi que desordenando aun mas su despacho saco un mapa para ubicar el lugar.  
  
Vegeta: con quien hablabas mujer?  
  
Bulma: no se, me dijo que tenia que ir por alguien a un lugar que jamas en mi vida habia oido mencionar.  
  
Vegeta: tonterias. mejor regreso a entrenar... como me apetece una buena pelea. voy a casa de Kakarotto!  
  
Bulma: no piensas acompañarme?  
  
Vegeta: no.  
  
Bulma: pretendes que vaya yo sola?  
  
Vegeta: Trunks esta por llegar de la escuela.  
  
Bulma: ARRGGGHHH!!!! menos mal que no me he caido del balcon! te odio!!!!  
  
Vegeta medito un poco, le gustaba hacerla enfadar, pero tambien se habia prometido a si mismo que no volveria a descuidarla despues de su desaparicion a manos de Bjorn... por un momento penso en decirle que si, que la acompañaba al fin del mundo, pero nah, un lugar con ese nombre no puede representar peligro alguno. Ademas ya estaba harto de entrenar en su camara de gravedad por ese dia, y a Goku tampoco le vendria mal un par de 'rounds'.  
  
Trunks estaba apenas cruzando la puerta cuando su madre le lanzo las llaves del aereo coche, y con un mapa en una mano y un abrigo en la otra y le dijo: Trunks, acompañame a Villa Queso, tu conduces!  
  
Trunks: a donde?  
  
Bulma: recibi una llamada muy rara, que fuera a por alguien, no se que mas! anda vamos!  
  
Trunks: esta bien, imagino que papa ya te dijo que no, verdad?  
  
Madre e hijo volaron hacia el pintoresco poblado, y luego de dar con la direccion, lo cual no fue dificil por que no habian mas de 30 casas bajaron del aereocoche y tocaron la puerta.  
Un hombre regordete abrio la puerta y Bulma de inmediato supo que el era el del telefono.  
  
La señora Bulma Brief?  
  
Bulma: si asi es, cual es su urgencia?  
  
Pasen por favor.  
  
El hombre los condujo hacia una habitacion, toco la puerta pero no recibio respuesta, asi que la abrio lentamente.  
Bulma y Trunks entraron extrañados al lugar, efectivamente, habia una joven que les daba la espalda y que volteo lentamente, y al reconocer a Bulma corrio hacia ella con los brazos abiertos.  
  
Bulma!  
  
Bulma: Didier? pero que haces tu aqui?  
ambas se abrazaron con fuerza antes de pedir o dar mas explicaciones.  
  
Trunks estaba mudo, Didier estaba casi exactamente como la recordaba, solo un año o dos mayor, nada en realidad.  
  
Bulma: Didier, recuerdas a mi hijo, Trunks?  
  
El joven no pudo evitar ruborizarse.  
  
Didier: Trunks? pero claro! oh! no me digas que... eres tu Trunks? pero... esque ahora lucimos casi de la misma edad!  
  
La joven lo abrazo igual que cuando era un niño pequeño, y el claro, le correspondio, pero ella al sentir su aroma y la dureza de sus musculos y la anchura de su espalda comprendio que no era mas el niño que habia conocido tiempo atras. y por alguna razon, esto la incomodo y se separo de el.  
  
Bulma: recuerda que el tiempo no pasa igual en nuestros mundos.  
  
Didier: mi mundo...  
  
El semblante de la chica se ensombrecio de pronto. entonces Trunks y Bulma comprendieron que esta no era una visita por placer.  
  
Capitulo 5  
  
Didier no pudo dejar de notar la edad de Bulma y su obvio embarazo.  
Didier: Estas convertida en toda una matrona!  
  
Bulma: que? que haz dicho? oye no recordaba que fueras una niña grosera!  
  
Didier: no! oh, no! disculpa! no quise ofenderte, al contrario, en Arborea llamamos matronas a las madres de familia sabias y respetables...  
  
Bulma: ah vaya... perdoname tu a mi entonces. como sea me da mucho, mucho gusto verte! a veces olvido que en tu planeta emplean terminos un tanto extraños...  
  
Trunks: Didier, tu no haz venido simplemente de visita. que sucede?  
  
El hombre que hablo por telefono con Bulma aparecio de nuevo.  
  
Esta niña esta enferma, solo miren lo palida que esta!  
  
Bulma: asi es siempre, verdad Didier, que Clio siempre te molesta diciendo que pareces un fantasma?  
  
Didier se volteo hacia la pared para recargarse en ella intentando poner su mente en claro y evitar que las lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos.  
  
Trunks de inmediato supo que algo en verdad grave estaba sucediendo y que ese no era un lugar adecuado para hablar, se dirigio hacia ella y la tomo de los hombros.  
  
Trunks: No, mama. en verdad creo que esta enferma, puede ser contagioso! sera mejor que salgamos de aqui de inmediato.  
  
Bulma: pero Trunks! tu ya la conoces, es normal en ella!  
  
Trunks dirigio una mirada amonestadora hacia su madre, como indicandole que se callara y que le siguiera el juego. despues de todo ella era una extraterrestre y la gente ordinaria no estaba acostumbrada a eso, lo que podria ocasionar problemas, el hombre podria reportar lo sucedido al gobierno.  
  
Bulma parecio entender el mensaje, y cubriendo hasta el hecho de que el hombre pudiera haber visto la extraña nave en la que Didier habia viajado dijo:  
  
esta niña de seguro volvio a tomar uno de los prototipos de la compañia sin avisarnos.  
  
Didier: que? cual prototipo! yo vine de Arborea en mi propia nave!  
  
La chica estaba acostumbrada a que en los otros mundos que habia visitado alguna vez, estos supieran de la vida extraterrestre e incluso interactuaran con ellos. Asi que no tenia contemplado disimular frente al regordete sujeto, ademas de no comprender las miradas que madre e hijo le dirigian para hacerle guardar silencio.  
  
Trunks toco entonces su frente: creo que tiene fiebre, y esta delirando.  
  
Didier: oye!  
  
El joven la condujo hacia afuera del lugar mientras Bulma le agradecia a aquel hombre por haberle avisado que la chica estaba con el.  
  
Una vez dentro del aereo coche Didier: pero que les pasa a ustedes dos? por que de pronto insistieron tanto en que yo estaba enferma?  
  
Trunks: lo sentimos, pero es que en este planeta aun la gran mayoria de la gente no cree que existan los extraterrestres, y hacen cuentos sobre ellos y el gobierno los busca como una rareza a la que hay que analizar.  
  
Bulma: desafortunadamente aun estamos un poco primitivos en ese sentido. comprenderas que es necesario recoger tu nave antes que la gente empiece a hablar.  
  
Didier: esta bien, vamos por ella.  
  
La chica en cierta forma intentaba evitar hablar del asunto que la habia traido, Cosa que hasta el momento le habia funcionado, hasta que llegaron a Capsule corp.  
  
Vegeta se dirigia a la cocina cuando los vio a los tres, y extrañado regreso para confirmar lo que habia visto.  
  
Vegeta: vaya, vaya, a quien tenemos aqui? la niña a la que el soldado le disparo y Trunks tuvo que llevar al templo a sanar... que, acaso te quedo cicatriz y vienes a reclamarle al niño verde?  
  
Bulma: en ese caso, estamos a mano! tu tienes tu cicatriz y yo me quedo con el tatuaje que me hicieron.  
  
Didier: ....  
  
Trunks: deja tu sarcasmo para otro momento papa. mama, ella no esta aqui por algo tan simple como una cicatriz, no despues de tanto tiempo.  
  
Didier: tal vez si sea una cicatriz, una que ha quedado en lo mas profundo de mi alma y de mi pueblo!  
  
Vegeta: hmmmf...  
  
Bulma: que sucedio Didier?  
  
Didier: ni yo misma lo se bien, es que... todo fue tan rapido.  
De pronto fuimos atacadas, asesinaron a la reina y a cientos de nosotras !  
  
Trunks y Vegeta como padre e hijo que eran, al mismo tiempo descruzaron los brazos y pusieron la misma exprecion.  
  
Bulma: pero que? quien?  
  
Vegeta: acaso el general ese, Bjorn volvio para vengarse?  
  
Didier: no... creemos que la responsable fue Vanth, una amazona desertora de la milicia que intentaba encabezar una guerrilla y otros actos terroristas para presionar a la reina a ceder a sus demandas. entre las que estaban cederle el mando de Arborea y comenzar nuestra expansion, es decir, apoderarnos de otros planetas.  
  
Vegeta: y por lo visto lo logro.  
  
Didier: no sabemos como, nadie la apoyaba en sus planes, estaba completamente sola en eso, luego fue condenada al planeta del exilio aunque lo correcto hubiera sido condenarla pero a muerte! ahora me doy cuenta de eso. algo paso en el exilio, que cuando Vanth volvio traia con sigo a un gran ejercito y ella... no se... estaba diferente... tenia habilidades que antes no poseia.  
  
Trunks: que clase de habilidades?  
  
Didier: ella solia ser una guerrera fuerte, pero no superior a Nila, por ejemplo. pero cuando volvio, ella podia hacer cosas como las que hacen ustedes, lanzar energia por las manos y eso. nunca la vimos volar pero se dijo que ella podia aparecer y desaparecer en cualquier lado en segundos.  
  
Bulma: y a todo esto... donde esta Nila?  
  
Didier: no lo se. cuando volvimos a Arborea luego de destruir a Bjorn, no paso mucho tiempo antes que se sintiera encerrada y aburrida, asi que decidio ir volver a su antiguo estilo de vida.  
  
Vegeta: imagino de que estilo de vida se trata.  
  
Didier: ladrona, espia, contrabandista, lo que fuera que quebrantara las leyes. siempre le ha gustado desafiar y burlarse de la autoridad.  
  
Trunks: Hablare con el señor Goku, Gohan, Goten y los demas. Mama! necesitamos una nave espacial! iremos a tu planeta a ayudarles.  
Papa?  
  
Vegeta: ya hacia falta algo de accion!  
  
la joven deseaba omitir mencionar el que habia sido nombrada sucesora de Aixa y que habia sido enviada por ordenes de Padme a resguardarse entre ellos. pero cada vez se le dificultaba mas. Por otro lado, intuia que los guerreros no debian abandonar la Tierra bajo ninguna circunstancia.  
  
Dider: no! es decir, no es necesario, los refuerzos ya han sido llamados, y ... me han enviado a decirles que esten al pendiente por que, al parecer Vanth deseaba venir a robar las ...las.. las esferas del dragon, si! es que, alguna vez las escucho mencionar y podria usarlas ocasionar aun mas problemas.  
  
Al terminar de hablar, la joven se sintio asqueada de si misma por las mentiras que estaba diciendo, se odio por no tener las agallas de Nila, dar la media vuelta en su nave y regresar a combatir al enemigo, Siendo la nueva reina debio decirles que NO a Padme y a Clio, pero muy en su interior gritaba lo que Padme le habia dicho antes, la nueva reina debia estar a salvo, y ellas la defenderian asi como algun dia ella misma defendio a Aixa, a capa y espada, con uñas y dientres de ser necesario.  
  
En el oscuro escondite de Arborea, Padme se encargaba de Nila, estaba destrozada, pensaba que ella tambien moriria, aun inconsciente la veir torcer su rostro de dolor, y apiadandose de ella e intentando procurarle una muerte mas dulce, saco un pequeño frasco y le hizo beber un liquido que de inmediato la relajo y apaciguo sus dolores.  
  
En el planeta Tierra, Bulma habia publicado en el periodico ununcio solicitando una o un asistente ejecutivo, ahora los aspirantes esperaban sentados afuera de su despacho. A cuantos habia entrevistado ya? siendo una mujer con el caracter que tenia, no habia conseguido encontrar a la persona adecuada.  
todo lo que le decian ya sonaba a un monotono bla bla bla.  
  
Si, gracias, yo le llamare, el que sigue!  
  
De pronto, toda la sala de espera parecio verse en blanco y negro y solo una dama con anteojos y una fina carpeta de piel parecia tener color en medio de todo aquello.  
  
No, Usted! la de amarillo! pase!  
  
Era una distinguida dama de la edad de Bulma, mas o menos, delgada, vestida de traje sastre, que junto con sus anteojos le daba apariencia de formalidad, pero que el color amarillo de la tela le daba un aire moderno. Hablando con un acento britanico se presento a si misma como Frigga , abrio su costosa carpeta de piel y mostro su grueso curriculim a Bulma, quien impresionada de inmediato le dio el puesto.  
mañana empezaria a trabajar con ella.  
  
Era ya de noche y llovia copiosamente, Bulma habia tenido que salir a su cita con el medico, este habia tenido imprevisto y se habia visto forzado a cambiar la hora de la cita. afortunadamente todo marchaba muy bien, el bebe se desarrollaba normalmente y ella conducia satisfecha con los resultados de vuelta a su casa. De pronto, a medio camino, volvio a ver ese par de ojos rojos mirandola fijamente entre una espesa neblina. Su unico impulso fue pisar el freno hasta el fondo haciendo que el vehiculo quedara horizontal con respecto al camino. respirando agitada enderezo el auto y en ese momento potentes relampagos empezaron a caer haciendo la situacion aun mas estresante, ella siempre habia temido a los relampagos y a sus respectivos truenos, y que en especial esa noche, el cielo le regalaba a la ciudad los mejores que pudiera darle.  
Cuando llego a casa, dejo el vehiculo totalmente mal estacionado y no se molesto en encapsularlo, solo lo dejo ahi, intento pasar la tarjeta de seguridad por la cerradura de la puerta, pero los nervios hacian que sus manos temblaran de tal forma que todas las cosas que llevaba en las manos se caian una y otra vez. Luchaba por abrir la puerta estando ya totalmente empapada, con el arraigado temor infantil de ser alcanzada por un rayo. Pero tal vez, lo que en realidad le atormentaba mas en ese momento, era que ya habia sido la segunta vez que veia ese par de ojos mirandola. se estaria volviendo loca? que cosa esa eso?  
Al fin logro abrir la puerta y casi a gatas entro a la casa, dejo las cosas tiradas en el piso y se recargo en la pared en posicion fetal balanceandose de un lado a otro y metiendo su pulgar a la boca, cosa que no habia hecho desde que era una niña.  
Asi la encontro Vegeta, quien sintiendo su Ki alterado salio a su encuentro.  
  
Vegeta: Bulma... que haces ahi? mirate, vas a enfermarte.  
  
Vegeta, con la facilidad con la que se levanta una hoja de papel, asi tomo a Bulma en sus brazos y en silencio la llevo a la habitacion de los dos. Algo habia pasado, pero comprendia que ella no podia hablar en ese momento, asi que se limito a cubrirla con una toalla mientras le preparaba la ducha, y ordenaba una taza de te para ella. Mas tarde los dos estaban en la cama, acurrucados como era su intima costumbre, ella ya estaba bien y quiso darle a Vegeta alguna explicacion, pero este no la dejo. le dijo que mañana le diria todo durante el desayuno y que por ese momento, lo unico que le permitiria hacer seria dormir, y asi fue, ella apoyo la cabeza en el pecho de su principe y este la rodeo calida y protectoramente con sus brazos. esta era la comunicacion sin palabras que habian aprendido a llevar.  
  
Capitulo 6  
  
Un dia mas en la oficina del infierno! Bulma caminaba con desgano hacia su despacho con su telefono celular en la mano, con un suspiro hizo girar el picaporte de la puerta cuando se topo con la sorpresa de que todo estaba en orden, los libreros, el escritorio brillaba como un espejo, todos los papeles ordenados alfabeticamente, por fechas y por prioridad, una agenda nueva, con apuntes y citas en limpio y en orden, sobre el escritorio un memorandum de los asuntos importantes para ese dia junto con un ramo de flores recien cortadas en un jarron y una charola con galletas.  
Gratamente sorprendida tomo una galleta mientras admiraba su fulgurante mobiliario, toc toc si?  
  
Buenos dias Señora, espero que no le haya molestado el que me haya tomado la libertad de acomodar un poco sus cosas, supongo que asi sera mas facil su labor.  
  
De haberlo dicho con otras palabras, Bulma seguramente hubiera explotado en ira, diciendole si acaso insinuaba que era desordenada o que, pero como la asistente lo dijo, Bulma no pudo discutir.  
  
Bulma: no, todo esta perfecto.  
  
Le recuerdo que tiene cita a las 2:00 con los industriales y despues almuerzo con el presidente del sindicato.  
  
Bulma: si, gracias. perdona, cual es tu nombre?  
  
Frigga.  
  
Bulma: bien gracias Frigga.  
  
Frigga: si se le ofrece algo, use el intercomunicador. estoy a sus ordenes...  
  
Bulma ni siquiera se percato cuando su asistente se retiro y siguio mordisqueando galletas cuando Vegeta aparecio.  
  
Vegeta: vaya, al fin tiraste a la basura la otra ratonera que tenias por oficina y compraste una nueva? me sorprende que la hayan puesto tan rapido y sin hacer ruido. y ya que estas con remodelaciones, por que no amplias mi camara de entrenamientos? la actual ya nos queda algo chica al muchacho y a mi!  
  
Bulma le ofrece una galleta al principe mientras responde: que acaso tu no piensas en otra cosa, que entrenar, entrenar y entrenar?  
  
Vegeta: bah, como si hubiera otra cosa que hacer.  
  
Bulma: tienes razon, ya hace falta que un lunatico extraterrestre, androide, o demonio rosa nos venga a aterrorizar. Un poco mas de santa calma y nos volveremos locos !  
  
Vegeta abrazandola: ey, dejame las ironias a mi !  
  
La puerta del despacho se cerro ahogando tras de ella, el sonido de las risas traviesas y los pegajosos besos.  
Frigga, sabiendo ocupada a Bulma, decidio irse a merodear por el enorme edificio de la Capsule Corp, se veia muy interesada en conocer exactamente el lugar y a las personas. Esto no paso inadvertido ante los ojos de Trunks, quien decidio presentarse a si mismo con la extraña y de paso hacerle ver que cualquier cosa perjudicial a la empresa que pudiera ella intentar, el la estaria vigilando muy de cerca.  
  
Trunks: se le ofrece algo, señorita? creo que su escritorio esta algo retirado de aqui.  
  
Frigga: oh, no no joven! es que... la señora Bulma me envio al departamento de ensamblaje a dejar estos documentos...  
  
Trunks: ya veo, entonces con gusto la acompañare a dejarlos y luego la llevare de vuelta a su escritorio.  
  
Frigga: muy amable.  
  
Desde ese momento Vanth, es decir Frigga supo que Trunks dificultaria las cosas, y que de ser necesarfio, tendria que eliminarlo... a el tambien.  
Mas tarde, estando ella sola Astaroth se presento ante ella, se quedo en silencio hasta que Vath decidio tomar la palabra.  
  
Vanth: y exactamente que estamos haciendo aqui? por que 'esa' y yo nos parecemos tanto al grado que tuve que cambiar mi aspecto para no llamar la atencion?  
  
Astaroth: crei que eras mas inteligente, El padre de la criatura que esta por nacer es un guerrero de altisimo nivel ademas de poseer una extraordinaria inteligencia, al igual que la madre quien ademas posee una fortuna fuera de toda ponderacion.  
  
Vanth: asi que el niño con suerte heredara la fuerza del padre, la inteligencia de ambos y la vastisima fortuna de la madre... ya veo, asi que la señora Bulma es la afortunada y feliz futura madre del demonio!  
  
Astaroth: he esperado siglos por esta oportunidad, y mientras llegue la hora para ocupar ese cuerpo, tu deberas procurar que la madre no tenga ningun problema que pueda dañar al producto.  
ademas, de ganarte su confianza para que cuando llegue el momento apropiado puedas burlar a la familia... quien seguro hara preguntas al ver lo que sucedera.  
  
Vanth: comprendo, pondre en practica mi servilismo preparandole una taza de te a la señora, noto que le agradan muho este tipo de cosas.  
  
Didier deambulaba extraviada por los pasillos de la corporacion, deseaba salir un rato al invernadero, pero no recordaba el camino en lo mas minimo. en eso, vio venir a Frigga quien venia en direccion contraria a ella. Didier hizo con la cabeza un ademan de saludo pero cuando ambas se cruzaron la chica experimento una sensacion como si la hubieran electrocutado, con esfuerzo fingio normalidad hasta que Frigga desaparecio de su vista y luego se recargo en uno de los muebles que ahi estaban para no desplomarse. una vez que se repuso salio corriendo de ahi.  
Cuando al fin logro dar con el invernadero se topo a Trunks estudiando sobre las ramas de un grueso arbol. lo saludo desde lejos y se dirigio a el, este la invito a subir y ella acepto trepando con gran habilidad.  
  
Trunks: ni un gato hubiera subido tan rapido.  
  
el cometario de el joven hizo que la sonrisa de la chica se opacara, le hizo recordar a Clio, su amiga del alma.  
  
Trunks: dije algo malo?  
  
Didier: no Trunks, no te preocupes.  
  
Trunks: ahora veo, creo que te recorde a Clio, verdad? oye, ella es muy fuerte, pase lo que pase sabra arreglarselas. aun la recuerdo cuando estabamos en la nave del general. sabes? Goten no deja de reir cuando recordamos cuando ella robo el uniforme de ese oficial a quien interrogamos.  
  
Didier: tienes razon. dime pequeño, que es lo que haces?  
  
Trunks: pequeño? oye, deja de hablarme como si aun fuera un niño. mira que ahora nos vemos de la misma edad, si no es que hasta yo luzco un poco mayor.  
  
Didier lo miro detenidamente, era cierto, en la Tierra el tiempo pasa de forma diferente, aqui ya habian transurrido muchos años y el habia cambiado, mientras que ella estaba casi igual.  
  
Didier: lo siento, es que aun no me acostumbro a verte tan... tan grande.  
  
El tema por alguna razon, la incomodaba asi que decidio cambiar de tema.  
  
Didier: Trunks, dime, conoces ya a la nueva asistente de tu madre?  
  
Trunks: si, esta mañana la sorprendi rondando muy lejos de su lugar, sabes algo? creo que esta ocultando algo, no se, no me inspira confianza.  
  
Didier: lo se, a mi me dio la misma impresion.  
  
Trunks: tal vez sea una espia de la competencia... pero no, hay algo mas en ella que no termina de gustarme.  
  
Didier: si me lo preguntas, yo no creo que sea una simple espia.  
  
Capitulo 7  
  
La angustia de Didier ha crecido con el paso de los dias, el no tener noticias la mata. Por que no puede alguien de Arborea ir por ella y decirle que todo esta bien? No es que no este a gusto en la Tierra, al contrario, todos, bueno, a excepcion de Vegeta, la han tratado como alguien mas de la familia. Pero definitivamente su lugar en ese momento no estaba ahi, sino en su planeta, combatiendo al enemigo, era eso lo que su corazon gritaba. Sin embargo, tambien exisitia la obligacion de mantenerse a salvo debido a su nueva posicion de sucesora de la reina. pero que clase de reina era si permitia que su gente se desangrara en la batalla mientras ella estaba ahi tan comoda?  
El conflicto era insoportable, y mas aun guardandolo como un vergonzoso secreto, la joven no lograba conciliar el sueño. Sin pensar demasiado se puso de pie y se dirigio hacia la habitacion de Trunks. En tan poco tiempo Didier se habia acostumbrado mucho a la compañia de Trunks, siempre estaban juntos y les fascinaba aprender cosas uno de el otro. Toco suavemente la puerta, luego penso que podria molestarle su visita a esa hora de la noche, ya que el si podria estar durmiendo por lo que decidio mejor darse la vuelta y retirarse, pero la gentil voz del chico la detuvo.  
  
Trunks: Didier? que ocurre?  
  
Didier: no, nada Trunks, perdona, no debi venir a molestarte.  
  
Trunks: nah... no podia dormir.  
  
Didier: yo tampoco.  
  
Trunks: oye, por que no entras? estaba escuchando algo de musica.  
  
La habitacion estaba algo desordenada, pero no por eso dejaba de ser acogedora, se podia notar que era la habitacion de Trunks, todo olia a el. Y asi pasaron las horas, entre libros, musica, los relatos de las aventuras de cada uno, hasta que estando recostados sobre la cama, El ya no recibio contestacion a lo que estaba diciendo, volteo a mirarla y se encontro con que ella se habia quedado dormida.  
Cruzo por su mente tomarla en brazos como a una niña y llevarla a su cama, pero prefirio dejarla ahi, haber estado con ella y ahora verla dormir placidamente, habia generado la necesidad de hacer lo mismo, y asi fue.  
  
En la mañana siguiente, ambos despertaron casi al mismo tiempo, Trunks debia prepararse para ir a la escuela, y aunque afirmo que la presencia de Didier no le estorbaba, ni molestaba ni mucho menos, ella insistio en retirarse, y al abrir la puerta de la habitacion, Vegeta estaba pasando justamente por ahi y se quedo mirandolos con gran suspicacia, cosa que incomodo a ambos jovenes al grado de hacerlos ruborizarse, tartamudear e intentar dar explicaciones sin exito.  
  
Trunks: pa...pa..papa! no es lo que crees! no hicimos nada malo!  
  
Vegeta: no, si por las caras de ambos se ve que no fue nada malo, al contrario, muy bueno!!!  
  
Didier: No! no señor! lo que quizo el decir es que solo dormimos juntos!  
  
Vegeta: si, asi se le llama a 'eso' ahora, pero que fue eso de solodormimosjuntos? acaso se usa tener aventuras de ese tipo tan jovenes? que hay del amor? (sarcasticamente)  
  
Trunks: es que tu no entiendes papa! ni siquiera la toque!  
  
Vageta: mal mal mal, las mujeres necesitan que las toquen en esos momentos!  
  
Obviamente Vegeta ya sabia que no habia sucedido nada entre ellos, pero cuanto gozaba haciendolos sufrir! se moria de risa por dentro al verlos tan apenados!  
  
Didier: no es lo que usted piensa!  
  
Bulma: que hacen aqui los tres? por que tanto escandalo?  
  
Trunks: mama...  
  
Didier: bueno, esque, yo, y el, y luego el señor Vegeta....  
  
Vegeta: nada, nada mujer, resulta que esta niña vio una araña en su habitacion y vino a pedirle a Trunks que se encargara de ella, pero como el muchacho es un haragan que no entrena como es debido, le tuvo tanto miedo al bicho que tuvieron que recurrir a mi!  
  
Aunque Vegeta supuestamente les estaba 'salvando el pellejo' con su explicacion, ambos jovenes se sintieron molestos ante las evidentes burlas que el principe estaba haciendoles a los dos, pero guardaron silencio. Claro que bulma no era tonta, ni Didier ni Trunks temian a las arañas, ademas de que el sistema de control de plagas era sumamente eficiente.  
Pero... quien era ella para reprenderlos cuando ella habia hecho lo mismo años atras? En todo caso, Vegeta debia hablar de hombre a hombre con su hijo y ella tambien haria lo mismo, daspues de todo, Didier estaba bajo su cuidado en ese momento.  
  
Bulma: Didier, ven con migo, quiero que veas algo!  
  
Didier: si, claro (lo que fuera era bueno para salir del paso)  
  
Ambas se alejaron dejando a los señores a solas.  
  
Trunks: antes que me felicites por haber seducido a una dificil amazona, dejame decirte que ....  
  
Vegeta: niño tonto! ya lo se, solo los estaba molestando. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...  
  
Trunks: muy gracioso papa...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bulma: Y dime, que fue exactamente lo que ocurrio ?  
  
Didier ya harta del asunto se detuvo delante de bulma, la tomo de los hombros y la miro fijamente:  
  
Escucha Bulma, no ha sucedido nada entre tu hijo y yo. Comprende que para mi, el sigue siendo el pequeño que conoci cuando nos enfrentamos a Bjorn y tener algo con el seria como abusar de un niño por que asi lo sigo viendo, aunque ahora sea mucho mas alto que yo, me entiendes? ademas, soy una amazona y este no es el momento de pensar en esas cosas.  
  
Bulma: no, escuchame tu a mi niña!  
  
Didier: yo no soy una niña!  
  
Bulma: pues deja de comportarte como si lo fueras y dime lo que en realidad esta ocurriendo, yo se que no me haz dicho toda la verdad!  
  
Didier: ya te lo dije! El y yo no...  
  
Bulma: no hablo de Trunks y tu, sino de la verdadera razon por la cual estas aqui!  
  
Didier: ...  
  
Frigga: Señora Bulma, Señorita, buenos dias, perdonen la interrupcion pero queria recordarle a la señora que tiene junta en media hora, ademas que las discusiones no son favorables en su estado.  
  
Bulma: tienes razon Frigga, esta platica no ha terminado Didier.  
  
Didier no pudo decir nada, esa sensacion que habia experimentado la primera vez que se cruzo con la asistente estaba presente de nuevo. Ahora sabia que no se trataba de una casualidad.  
La mano de Trunks sobre su hombro le hizo voltear hacia atras.  
  
Trunks: Todo esta bien Didier? me quede preocupado por el mal entendido de hace rato... Mi padre tiene un sentido del humor algo pesado... espero no hayas tenido problemas con mi madre. de ser asi yo aclarare todo con ella.  
  
Didier alterada y deseosa de alejarse del lugar: no t..te preocupes Trunks.  
  
Trunks: te sientes bien?  
  
Didier: no es nada, sabes bien que asi es mi color de piel si es que te refieres a mi palidez.  
  
Trunks: de acuerdo, escucha debo irme a la escuela, te vere mas tarde.  
  
Didier: si, esta bien... oye, espera!  
  
Trunks: dime...  
  
Didier: que opinas sobre la asistente de tu madre?  
  
Trunks: no me inspira ninguna confianza. y a ti?  
  
Didier: tampoco. cada vez que me la topo siento como una puñalada en mi costado.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
La mujer de cabello oscuro despierta luego de estar algun tiempo inconsciente. mira las quemaduras de su piel y recuerda vagamente lo que paso, si, estaba con el cuerpo de Clio en sus brazos, alguien o algo habia exterminado a casi todas las amazonas mientras ella estaba lejos de ahi, la ira crecio en su interior al grado de pensar que explotaria, y asi fue.  
En menos de un segundo una enorme e inexplicable energia salio de su interior haciendole creer que su cuerpo era demasiado fragil para resistirla y que moriria. pero no fue asi.  
  
Yo, Nila bas Paresis he regresado para vengarme de quien resulte culpable!  
  
Las manos de la mujer comezaron a temblar y experimento un terrible dolor, y un grito desgarro su garganta.  
Padme entro corriendo al escucharla, rapidamente saco un pequeño frasco con la solucion que le habia estado dando para calmar sus dolores cuando creia que Nila no se salvaria y deseaba darle una muerte mas agradable.  
Nila dio un pequeño sorbo y de inmediato se sintio mejor.  
Padme en ese momento comprendio el grave error que habia cometido, Nila, con su sangre saiyajin habia logrado recuperarse, pero su cuerpo se habia acostumbrado a aquella sustancia.  
  
Padme? que paso? quien fue?  
  
Padme: creemos que fue Vanth.  
  
Nila: Vanth? no es posible, yo he tenido enfrentamientos con ella y nunca pudo vencerme. como es que pudo arrasar asi a mas de media Arborea?  
  
Padme: Algo hizo, pero no sabria decirte exactamente que. Pero luego del primer ataque el enemigo se retiro. lo que es aun mas extraño. Empiezo a temer que fue tras Didier.  
  
Nila: Didier? ella esta bien? oh gracias al cielo que no corrio la misma suerte de Clio!  
  
Padme: Nila... La reina Aixa murio.  
  
Nila: QUE? oh no...no puede ser!  
  
Padme: aun hay mas, Antes de morir dejo a Didier como su sucesora. asi que la enviamos a ese planeta donde estuvimos hace tiempo a resguardarse...  
  
Nila: espera! y dices que Vanth, la nueva Vanth capaz de matar al ejercito real entero fue tras Didier? por que no empezaste por ahi?  
debo advertirles! Goku y los demas sabran que hacer!  
  
Padme: tranquila , por eso mismo la enviamos a alla. se que tan fuertes son ellos y que sus capacidades no se comparan con las de 100 guerreras arboreanas juntas. ella estara segura alla.  
  
Nila: de todas formas, debo ir. presiento algo muy malo...  
  
Padme: pero..  
  
Nila: ya estoy bien. solo dame un par de frascos con esa cosa que me hiciste tomar!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Una joven figura femenina recorre los pasillos de Capsule Corp. al amparo de la oscuridad, pero no lleva un camison, sino una sobria camisa blanca, un par de pantalones ligeramente ajustados de color beige y un par de botas de estilo militar que llegaban abajo justo abajo de sus rodillas y todo acompañado por un cinturon que contenia un par de armas laser y otras herramientas.  
Camina decidida pero silenciosamente, en su mano derecha lleva la capsula con su nave, la cual afortunadamente funcionaba con energia solar, asi que no habia problema con el combustible.  
No le gusta tener que irse asi, pero no puede mas. Bulma la habia presionado mucho, y no deseaba que ellos supieran lo que a ella tanto le avergonzaba. ademas sabia que no la dejarian partir asi que luego de pensarlo mucho, espero a que todos estuvieran bien dormidos.  
Ya volveria para disculparse, si es que sobrevivia.  
  
Ya afuera del edificio desencapsulo su nave y dio una ultima mirada al edificio despidiendose.  
  
...Asi sin una nota de despedida siquiera?  
  
Didier: Trunks? que haces despierto? es decir... que importa? yo no se escribir en tu idioma y ustedes saben no leer en el mio.  
  
Trunks: mi madre si.  
  
Didier: esta bien, no dejo nota, lo siento. debo irme.  
  
La chica subio a su nave pero Trunks no le permitio cerrar la compuerta.  
  
Trunks: no, yo lo siento.  
  
Didier: no tienes por que. odio tener que irme asi pero no hay otra manera.  
  
Trunks: lo siento, Didier, pero no te dejare ir.  
  
Didier: que dices?  
  
Trunks: tanto mi madre y yo sabemos que hay algo mas de lo que nos haz dicho. y siento que si te vas no volvere a verte.  
  
Didier: Trunks... lo se, yo siento igual, pero tengo una obligacion que no puedo evadir mas. debo ser digna de lo que me ha sido entregado.  
  
Trunks: cual obligacion?  
  
Didier: debo irme ya. por favor, dejame cerrar la compuerta.  
  
Trunks: ya te dije. no te iras, asi tenga que obligarte!  
  
Didier: entonces asi sera!  
  
Trunks toma a la joven por los brazos y la saca de la nave, esta se resiste y golpea el poderoso abdomen con su rodilla y luego dio un salto mortal hacia atras soltandose momentaneamente. Habia olvidado lo fuerte que el chico podia ser.  
Asi que tendria que luchar para poder salir de ahi? ella no lo deseaba, pero si era necesario...  
  
El joven solo se habia dedicado a esquivar los ataques de la chica, quien empezaba a sentirse frustrada al no lograr asestarle mas golpe que el que logro darle al principio el cual no le hizo ningun daño.  
De pronto, el la tomo de las muñecas:  
  
Es que acaso no lo ves ? Te he amado desde la primera vez que te vi, desde que era solo un niño y no he dejado de pensar en ti en todo este tiempo!  
  
Didier: .... yo...  
  
La joven esperaba todo menos eso. una vez mas intento soltarse, pero solo logro hacer perder el equilibrio a ambos, y Trunks, en un velocisimo movimiento se puso abajo de ella para amortiguarle el golpe. cuando cayeron al piso, quedaron mirandose a los ojos fijamente y antes que cualquier cosa sucediera Trunks tomo la cabeza de Didier y los labios de el se posesionaron de los de ella, despertandole sensaciones y sentimientos que habia reprimido desde que lo habia visto transformado en hombre... desde antes sabia que el era especial pero era un chiquillo. pero ahora era distinto... Con cada segundo que transcurria ambos se sentian adentrarse en un terreno desconocido del que no sabian si podrian volver atras, aunque no pensaban demasiado en eso. los labios de el se regocijaban rozando los inexpertos labios de ella, no paso mucho tiempo para que el se diera cuenta que el era el primero en acercarsele de esa forma, lo que añadio aun mas ternura a lo que el ya sentia antes.  
  
Trunks: me diras todo al fin?  
Didier: ya no puedo seguir ocultandote nada.  
  
Y asi, ambos jovenes hablaron en ese mismo lugar hasta que contemplaron el amanecer.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cap 8  
  
.. en poco tiempo Frigga, la asistente se ha convertido en la mano derecha de Bulma, hasta tal grado que Bulma ha expresado su total dependencia:  
Frigga le recuerda sus citas, desvia llamadas indeseables, prepara el vestuario correcto y perfecto para la ocasion, cuida su dieta, le hace tomar siestas mientras a media jornada mientras ella toma sus recados.  
  
- Frigga esto, Frigga el otro... esa mujer le ha sorbido el seso a mi madre!. -  
  
- definitivamente, odio decir esto la esta conviritiendo en una inutil. Bulma ya no puede decidir nada sin antes consultarselo a ella. -  
  
- y mi padre opina que ella simplemente es un gusano servil que sabe como darle gusto.  
  
Haz notado ademas como se aparece en todos lados de la nada?  
  
-Si, ahora mismo siento su ki asercarse. mejor cambiamos de tema-  
  
Ambos jovenes fingieron juguetear y reirse mientras la intrusa cruzaba por ahi. pero ella ya sabia lo pensaban de ella. los odiaba. una vez completada su mision se encargaria de ambos.  
  
- No me habia atrevido a asegurar nada, Didier, pero a veces detecto un ki horrible que proviene de ella, solo a veces. es como si tuviera la facultad de disimular su energia maligna.  
  
- Cuando me topo directamente con ella siento como si me atravezaran con una espada.-  
  
- Estamos de acuerdo entonces que esto puede llegar a ser un problema. Me pregunto por que los demas no pueden sentir.  
  
- Sera que solo tu te haz detenido a poner atencion a eso... o que ella disimula demasiado bien.  
  
-Nunca antes habia sabido de nadie capaz de manipular su ki al grado de disfrazar su naturaleza.  
  
Pensativos se quedaron en silencio tomados de las manos.  
  
Mientras tanto Bulma se estaba tomando algo de tiempo para arreglar los ultimos detalles de la habitacion del nuevo bebe, no sabia que iba a ser, niño o niña, preferia la sorpresa asi que arreglo de colores neutros la habitacion que parecia un pedacito de cielo.  
Acariciando su vientre se sento pensativa en la mesedora, como seria el bebe? a quien se pareceria? a Vegeta? con sus facciones fuertes y su cabello negro y rebelde? a ella? o resultaria igual a Trunks, una perfecta mezcla de los dos, con las facciones del padre, los ojos del mismo color que los de la madre y el cabello de color lila, como resultado de la combinacion de negro y azul?  
En realidad ya faltaba muy poco para saberlo.  
El aire frio se colaba por la ventana, era buen momento para cerrarla, Bulma se puso de pie y se dirigio hacia ella, y al cerrarla pudo ver claramente en el cristal otra vez ese par de ojos rojos observandola como una serpiente antes de devorar a su victima.  
Impactada y aterrorizada salio de ahi tan rapido como sus pies le permitian.  
  
Frigga, pensaba la manera de deshacerse de ese par de mocosos entrometidos. por que no podian ser mas indiferentes? como Vegeta! el no se fija en los pequeños detalles.  
  
-Vanth!  
  
La demoniaca voz retumbo en los oidos de Frigga, asi que abrio un armario y se encerro en el para poder hablar sin ser descubierta.  
  
En el jardin:  
  
-Didier sentiste eso?  
  
- Que cosa Trunks?  
  
Ese ki! solo fue un instante ! vamos dentro de la casa!  
  
- Si!  
  
En el armario:  
  
- No es por presionarte Astaroth, pero creo que el muchacho y la otra niña ya sospechan algo.  
Ademas empiezo a aburrirme de estar lamiendo las botas de la tal Bulma que no se por que se parece tanto a mi, fisicamente por supuesto, y su embarazo va perfectamente bien, no hay ningun riesgo para ninguno de los dos asi que por que no me permites volver a Arborea a terminar lo que empece? estoy harta de mantener este aspecto de persona honorable y no poder decapitar a la niña esa mientras duerme.  
  
- Haz terminado de hablar?  
  
- cierto, querias decirme algo, adelante!  
  
- La espera ha terminado! he visto a la que sera mi madre terrenal, me he dado cuenta que el producto ya esta listo para sobrevivir fuera de su vientre.  
  
- lo que estas diciendo es que ha llegado la hora? al fin! tu tendras tu cuerpo que ocupar, y yo mi planeta.  
  
- dentro de unos dias los astros se acomodaran de cierta forma, en ese momento debere nacer. ahora tendras que preparar todo para ese momento.  
  
Al otro lado del edificio Bulma caminaba hacia su habitacion mientras confusos pensamientos la asaltaban:  
  
Esos ojos! esos ojos! ya los he visto antes! no pude habermelos imaginado! ahi estaban! No, no! no puede ser! ya soy una mujer adulta como para asustarme con eso, debio ser solo un reflejo de la luz y mis ojos vieron lo que mi mente queria que vieran, si eso debe ser, solo estoy sugestionada.  
  
Claro, claro...  
  
-Bulma!  
  
- AhHhHhhh!!!!!!  
  
- Vegeta, eres tu! gracias al cielo!  
  
la mujer se abalanzo hacia aquellos poderosos brazos, sabia que no existia lugar mas seguro donde estar.  
El principe instintivamente respondio al abrazo, dandole lo que necesitaba en ese momento.  
  
- tienes tiempo de estar muy rara, mujer. andas por ahi asustada de yo no se que cosa. si te sucede algo es mejor que me lo digas.  
  
- No es nada. Vegeta, concedeme un capricho...  
  
- de que clase de capricho se trata?  
  
- Dime que me amas...  
  
- tu lo sabes bien que si, tonta.  
  
- dimelo, por favor...  
  
- TE AMO Bulma. tu lo sabes. moriria o mataria por ti miles de veces de ser necesario.  
  
- Vegeta...  
  
sabes algo mujer? creo que no haz estado demasiado sedentaria... y segun se es bueno hacer un poco de ejercicio en tu estado...  
  
Vegeta se acerco al tibio cuello de su mujer, habia descubierto un nuevo aroma en ella que no tenia antes de su embarazo y por alguna razon, la nueva forma de su cuerpo le atraia tanto como su estado normal. Bulma pudo sentir aquel tibio beso rebosante de lujuria.  
  
- El medico dijo ejercicio ligero... ja..ja...  
  
- tan ligero que te prometo que volaremos hasta las nubes...  
  
Antes que ella pudiera respingar, el la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a su habitacion.  
  
El dia siguiente transcurrio sin mas eventos extraños, al menos hasta esa tarde, cuando Didier al fin habia decidido contarle a Bulma el resto de la historia que ella tanto insistia en saber, la chica pregunto por ella en su oficina y un empleado le informo que se habia retirado a su habitacion, asi que decidio ir hacia alla. Estando tan decidida y a la vez tan temerosa, olvido sencillamente tocar a la puerta, asi que entro no sin cierto sigilo y encontro en penumbras el lugar,  
  
Didier: Bulma?  
  
Bulma se encontraba durmiendo sobre su cama, pero no estaba sola, ahi estaba alguien con su mano puesta sobre el vientre de bulma y emitiendo una tetrica luz verdosa.  
  
Didier pudo verlas a ambas y por primera vez noto el tremendo parecido entre ambas y tambien recordo...  
  
Didier : quien eres tu? yo te he visto en algun lado...?  
  
Vanth: Asi que me conoces niña? entonces debes ser una amazona arboreana!  
  
Didier: Vanth! eres Vanth! quita tus asquerosas manos de Bulma!  
  
Vanth: esta bien... con gusto las quitare... para matarte!  
  
Bulma desperto al escucharlas pero atontada por el sueño y en la oscuridad no supo a ciencia cierta nada de lo que ocurria.  
  
La primera en embestir fue Vanth, se lanzo contra Didier quien evadio el ataque saltando hasta el techo de la habitacion poniendose de cabeza dando unos pasos en el techo y cayendo justo detras de Vanth para asestarle un golpe en la espalda, pero Vanth fue mas rapida, apunto de que Didier colocara de nuevo sus pies en el piso Vanth los barrio con una patada haciendola caer. Luego de eso pudo escuchar los pasos de personas que se dirigian al lugar a ver lo que ocurria, por lo que rapidamente volvio a su apariencia de Frigga y desgarro sus ropas.  
  
Bulma encendio la luz en ese momento: pero que diablos esta pasando???  
  
Didier no entendio por que de pronto habia vuelto a cambiar su aspecto pero no le importo en ese momento, se puso de pie y se lanzo contra la ahora Frigga lastimandole el rostro.  
Frigga luego de esto y sintiendo ya muy cerca a quienes venian empezo a pedir auxilio.  
  
Vegeta entro y vio el cuadro. Bulma las miraba sumamente desconcertaba desde su cama, Didier atacaba a Frigga y esta sangraba y lloriqueaba como toda una damicela en peligro.  
  
Vegeta: como se atreven a entrar a molestar de esa forma a Bulma! en este momento ambas se largan de este lugar !!!!  
  
Bulma: Vegeta! separalas!  
  
Frigga: Señor Vegeta! por favor ayudeme!  
  
Didier: No la oigan! todos ustedes estan en peligro!!!  
  
Frigga: pero si yo solo venia a despertar a la señora para su cita de las 5:00, y esta niña enloquecio y empezo a atacarme! esta loca! esta desquiciada!  
  
Didier: no le crean! ella en realidad es Vanth! y es muy peligrosa!  
  
Frigga se acerco a Bulma de nuevo: oh, lo siento tanto señora, esta usted bien?  
  
Didier se lanzo a atacarla de nuevo: NO la toques!!!!  
  
Vegeta: a donde crees que vas?  
  
el saiyajin rapidamente la contuvo y la saco de la habitacion practicamente arrastrando mientras la joven intentaba resistir infructuosamente.  
  
Bulma: Didier se que lo que te paso es muy dificil pero no tienes por que actuar de esa forma y menos en mi casa!  
  
Didier intento entrar a la habitacion para hablar con Bulma pero Vegeta se lo impidio.  
  
Didier: es Vanth! ella mato a la reina y a cientos de amazonas mas!!!! deben creerme!  
  
Frigga: señora, esta chica creo que esta mal de los nervios! como voy a matar a cientos de personas yo? solo mireme! ella ha destrozado mi ropa y me lastimo el rostro!  
y si tiene alguna otra duda yo puedo comprobarle donde estuve en el momento en el que ella dice que murio quien murio...  
  
Bulma: eso no sera necesario. Didier, yo siempre te considere una chica muy equilibrada mentalmente. pero creo que lo que haz sufrido te afecto demasiado.  
  
Vegeta: ahora escucha bien tonta! no quiero verte mas en lo que resta del dia o creeme que voy a olvidar que eres una mujer!  
  
Didier: por favor! ustedes ya me conocen!  
  
Bulma: crei que te conocia Didier... sabes que te aprecio mucho pero ahora que esta mi bebe por nacer no quiero que ocurra nada que pueda ponerlo en peligro.  
  
Frigga: que hice yo para que me atacara de esta manera sñiff.  
  
Didier: p...pero... yo....  
  
Bulma: ahora pidele una disculpa a Frigga.  
  
Vegeta: ya!  
  
La joven comprendio que era mejor dejar las cosas de ese tamaño por el momento.  
  
Didier: yo... lo siento. creo que comi algo que me hizo daño... como aquella noche, recuerdan? cuando comi aquel extraño dulce. no volvera a suceder.  
  
luego de eso se dio la vuelta y se fue guardando tanta calma como le era posible, pero luego de eso Vanth no le permitiria vivir mas ya que conocia su verdadera identidad. necesitaba hacerle saber a Padme quien se habia quedado provisionalmente al mando de Arborea la nueva situacion. Vanth estaba en el planeta Tierra... para perseguirla y aniquilarla por ser la sucesora de la reina tal vez? pero entonces que estaba haciendole a Bulma hace unos momentos?  
  
Cap 9  
  
Trunks llego a casa poco despues completamente ajeno a lo que habia pasado en la habitacion de sus padres, Didier aguardaba por el ansiosa.  
  
-- Trunks!  
  
-- que tal Didi !  
  
-- Didier.  
  
-- lo siento... acaso me esperabas? por la exprecion de tu cara imagino que sucedio algo.  
  
-- Es peor de lo que te imaginas  
  
-- No me asustes, que paso?  
  
-- Se trata de Frigga.  
  
-- Te hizo algo?  
  
-- No en realidad... vamonos de aqui. no es seguro hablar estando ella rondando.  
  
-- De acuerdo.  
  
Ya afuera de la casa.  
  
-- Y bien?  
  
-- se me ocurre algo, podriamos ir a casa del señor Goku?  
  
-- Goku?  
  
-- No es ese el nombre del papa de Goten, tu amigo? recuerdo que mencionaron que el era el ser mas poderoso en este planeta.  
  
-- esta bien, pero que mi padre no te oiga decir eso !  
  
-- jajajaja esta bien.  
  
-- pero no me haz dicho por que tenemos que verlo, y por que no me lo dices de una vez.  
  
-- te dire en el camino.  
  
-- por que tanto misterio?  
  
Trunks se elevo en el aire como era su costumbre mientras la chica se quedo de pie en el suelo.  
  
-- Que? por que me ves asi?  
  
-- Trunks... no se si recuerdes que yo no vuelo.  
  
-- es cierto! disculpa, si quieres podemos ir en auto-nave.  
  
-- No, no quiero que se den cuenta que salimos.  
  
-- ya veo.  
  
El joven descendio, tomo a Didier por la cintura con suavidad y firmeza a la vez, por unos segundos se quedaron mirando uno al otro, por extraño que parezca, no se habian besado desde aquella noche en que ella pensaba huir.  
Tal vez por que habian evadido el tema, timidez tal vez? o sera que la situacion era demasiado tensa para divagar en asuntos romanticos? o que ella temia involucrarse demasiado y no poder cumplir con sus obligaciones como amazona.  
De cualquier forma ambos se elevaron y empezaron su viaje y en el camino Didier relato lo suedido a Trunks quien comprendio por que debian poner sobre aviso a los demas.  
  
Luego de un rato la pareja llego a las apacibles montañas y tocaron a la puerta, fue Goten quien abrio la puerta, despeinado y con unos holgadisimos pantalones que podria decirse que se trataba de una pijama.  
  
Goten: Trunks! amigo! como estas! pasa! que bueno que vienes! por casualidad tendras los apuntes de la clase de calculo? bueno, mas bien la tarea! la verdad es que no apetezco saber nada de numeros el dia de hoy!  
  
Trunks: tu nunca apeteces saber nunca de numeros, Goten... ni de quimica, ni de biologia, ni de nada!  
  
Goten: jajajaja! si claro! y tu seras un magnifico estudiante! te recuerdo que el semestre pasado sobornaste a una maestra para que te aprobara!  
  
Trunks: cierra la boca!  
  
Goten: ey! pero no me habias dicho que venias acompañado amigo! por que no me presentas a la damita! oye! perdona mi aspecto desaliñado pero asi somos los genios!  
  
Didier quien habia escuchado 'divertida' la conversacion miraba sorprendida a Goten, el tambien habia cambiado mucho con el tiempo, que en la Tierra transcurre mas rapido.  
  
Didier: Hola Goten. no me recuerdas?  
  
Goten: hmmm... te me haces familiar... oye, te ves enferma, llamare a mama!  
  
Didier: por que no pasa un dia sin que nadie me haga un comentario al respecto! no puede ser!  
  
Goten: Didier? eres Didier! una de las amigas de la mama de Trunks! vaya, tu no haz cambiado casi nada! como estas? y la otra, Clio, no viene con tigo? que haces aqui?  
  
Trunks: No Goten, ella vino sola. necesitamos hablar con ustedes, donde estan tu papa y tu hermano?  
  
Goten: nah, fueron al templo de Kaio Sama, aunque a mi me dio mucha pereza ir.  
  
Trunks: cuanto lo siento amigo, pero tendras que ponerte los zapatos y acompañarnos!  
  
Goten: vayan ustedes si quieren! van a pasar ' El asesino infernal III ' en la television.  
  
Trunks: rentala!  
  
Goten: ya no insistas Trunks! ni que se fuera a acabar el mundo por que no quiero ir!  
  
Didier: lo siento Goten, pero es posible que el mundo si vaya a acabarse!  
  
Goten: que? que dices Didier?  
  
Trunks: Si, Goten pero como no quieres acompañarnos...  
  
Goten: ah no! ahora no me dejan en suspenso!  
  
El trio volo hacia el templo sagrado donde Picollo y compañia practicaban un poco sus nuevas tecnicas mientras Dende se veia tan amable como siempre, aunque algo preocupado por algo que no sabia explicar.  
  
Cuando los jovenes llegaron Goku primero que nadie los recibio con mucho gusto.  
  
Goku: Goten! finalmente decidiste acompañarnos!  
  
Piccollo: ya sabia yo que no podias ser tan haragan despues de todo, a entrenar mocoso!  
  
Gohan: Hola Trunks! tu tambien vienes a entrenar? imagino que tu convenciste a mi hermano de venir. que paso? tu padre volvio a volar la camara de gravedad? y esa chica? Didier?  
  
Goku: Didier? pero si no haz cambiado nadita! Dime, viene Nila con tigo?  
  
Didier: ... hola. no... yo vine sola.  
  
Goku: le paso algo malo a Nila?  
  
un joven Namek aparece en escena.  
  
Piccollo: por la cara que traen creo que no vienen a entrenar.  
  
Goten: yo no se, preguntele a esos dos.  
  
Trunks: Tenemos problemas... aunque no se a ciencia cierta cuales exactamente.  
  
Goten: yo si se cual es el problema! me estoy perdiendo una gran pelicula! me voy!  
  
Gohan: quieto ahi Goten!  
  
Dende: yo lo sabia! algo malo esta sucediendo!  
  
Goku: pero... que es?  
  
Piccollo: hablen ya mocosos!  
  
Didier: intentare explicarles brevemente... veran, En Arborea mi planeta habiamos estado teniendo problemas con una persona llamada Vanth. digamos que ella buscaba iniciar una tirania sobre nuestro mundo y tomar el lugar del general... lo recuerdan?  
  
Goku: y Nila? que paso con ella?  
  
Gohan: papa! ya basta! dejala continuar!  
  
Goten: y por que tanto interes en Nila, papa? que no se entere mi mama!  
  
Didier: en fin, como ultimo recuerso intento asesinar a la reina y a pesar de eso ella la perdono y la envio al planeta del exilio... y algo extraño sucedio ahi.  
  
Dende: que cosa?  
  
Didier: no sabemos a ciencia cierta, pero convirtio a todos sus habitantes en zombies a sus ordenes que luego atacaron mi planeta.  
  
Piccollo: aun no entiendo que tenemos que ver nosotros con eso.  
  
Didier: La reina Aixa, Clio, mi gran amiga, y cientos de amazonas mas fueron asesinadas.  
  
Goten: Clio? diablos! no puede ser!  
  
Didier: pero la reina nombro una sucesora antes de morir... esa persona... resulte ser yo!  
  
Trunks: QUE?  
  
Didier: asi es, Trunks, yo. Asi que decidieron enviarme a este planeta a resguardarme, creian que era un lugar seguro. para ser honesta yo hubiera preferido quedarme a combatir al enemigo. pero practicamente me obligaron.  
  
Goku: ..  
  
Didier: Nila se fue de Arborea luego de que vencimos al general. no hemos sabido de ella desde entonces. tengo la esperanza de que ella volvera a mi planeta a reorganizar a la resistencia.  
  
Piccollo: bien niña, supongo que hay mas, asi que termina de una vez.  
  
Didier: tiene usted razon señor. hay mas. Vanth esta aqui. en este planeta. Al principio crei que estaba detras de mi. pero creo que ahora ella esta mas interesada en Bulma, la madre de Trunks que en mi. no se con que objeto.  
lo peor es que se ha hecho pasar por la asistente de Bulma, y ahora ha logrado que confie mas en Vanth que en mi.  
  
Trunks: Y mi padre para variar, no le pone atencion a esas 'insignificansias'  
  
Gohan: y que podemos hacer nosotros?  
  
Didier: no lo se, mientras no sepa que pretende Vanth, no podemos hacer nada, solo les pido que esten al pendiente.  
  
Dende: presiento algo muy malo...  
  
Mas tarde Didier y Trunks volaban de vuelta a Capsule corp. no habian cruzado una sola palabra.  
  
-- Te sucede algo, Trunks?  
  
-- nada.  
  
-- no haz hablado en todo el camino.  
  
-- no creo que a su majestad le importe lo que me pase. ya que no me confia cosas tan importantes como que es la futura reina de su planeta!!!  
  
-- era eso. creo que tengo derecho a reservarme algunas cosas no?  
  
-- No si eso influye en mi vida! en nuestras vidas!  
  
-- que? escucha el problema es mio! tu mundo no fue devastado de un dia para otro! nadie ha decidido sobre tu destino ! nadie te ha condenado a hacer algo que no deseas pero que es tu deber! tu que sabes lo que yo siento?  
  
-- No Didier! que sabes tu de el tiempo que he pasado pensando en ti, el tiempo que te he estado esperando, los planes que habia hecho para los dos y que ahora me entero que no se realizaran!!!!!  
  
-- basta. quiero bajar!  
  
-- de que hablas?  
  
-- que quiero bajar! no seguire discutiendo esto!  
  
-- olvidalo.  
  
-- que me sueltes!  
  
-- iremos a casa!  
  
-- si! yo tambien me ire a casa en cuanto me asegure que Vanth no dara problemas aqui!  
bajame!  
  
-- NO!  
  
Ambos jovenes empezaron a forcejear en el aire, hasta que Trunks solto a la joven accidentalmente.  
  
-- Didi!!!  
  
-- AhHhHhHh!!!!!!  
  
Afortunadamente el chico de los cabellos lilas logro atrapar a la joven antes que ella se estrellara entre las rocas de una montaña. luego se abrazaron desesperadamente y empezaron a descender hasta que tus pies tocaron el suelo.  
  
-- lo siento Trunks. perdoname!  
  
-- no tengo nada que perdonarte.  
  
-- es que no se como manejar esto... te amo, pero no quiero aferrarme a ti por que entonces la separacion sera demasiado dolorosa despues...  
  
-- No tenemos por que separarnos.  
  
-- debo cumplir con mi deber... ahora Arborea depende de mi. no puedo abandonarla... y no quiero separarme de ti.  
  
-- podemos recurrir a las esferas del dragon. las recuerdas?  
  
-- si... pero... revivir a los muertos no esta permitido para nosotras, seria alterar el orden natural de las cosas...  
  
-- y que si asi es? si usamos las esferas, la reina, Clio y todas tus amigas viviran de nuevo... y podemos arreglar que no recuerden nada... alterariamos el orden , y que? solo nosotros lo sabriamos! y tu planeta no se quedaria a la deriva y nosotros no tendriamos que separarnos!  
  
Desde el punto de vista de la moral Arboreana, Didier cometeria una enorme falta... pero nadie lo sabria... pero ella podria vivir con ese peso en su conciencia? de no hacerlo, podria vivir sin Trunks?  
  
-- Didier... nadie lo sabra, borraremos todo esto de sus memorias... recuerda que son 3 deseos.  
  
-- lo haremos Trunks...  
  
y apenas por segunda vez, ambos jovenes se entrelazaron en un beso inolvidable para el tiempo que les reste de vida a ambos.  
  
Capitulo 10  
  
Esa noche la familia Son conversa alrededor de la mesa mientras Chichi hornea sus famosas galletas de avena, que con tan solo su aroma pueden hacer sentir a la peor celda como un hogar.  
  
Gohan: no lo se papa, estoy confundido. Didier dijo que esa persona Vanth, mato a cientos de amazonas y ahora esta aqui, pero para que? si estuviera tras la cabeza de Didier ya la hubiera exterminado... sin embargo esta muy ocupada con Bulma...  
  
Goku: si. por otro lado Trunks comento que tiene un ki horrible que solo a veces deja sentir.  
  
Goten: pero que no se supone que el ki es algo tan distintivo como las huellas digitales? como es posible que alguien pueda disfrazarlo a voluntad. es decir, podra disminuirlo o acrecentarlo, pero jamas esconder su maldad...  
  
Gohan: ademas en todo este tiempo jamas lo hemos detectado.  
  
Chichi: pues la niña dice que esa mujer es peligrosa, y Bulma esta esperando bebe asi que no debe correr ningun peligro! Asi que para salir de dudas iremos todos de 'visita' a Capsule Corp para conocer de cerca a esta persona.  
  
Goku: buena idea Chichi, y podre hablar al respecto con Vegeta... vaya, me extraña que el no haya notado nada.  
  
Gohan: No se hable mas. iremos mañana a echarle un vistazo al enemigo.  
  
Goten: supuesto enemigo, supuesto. y como tal, mientras no este confirmada su peligrocidad yo que quedare a vigilar la casa!  
  
Chichi: que bueno que te quedas, cariño, asi tendras tiempo de limpiar tu armario!  
  
Goten: pensandolo bien...  
  
Mientras tanto en Capsule Corp, Bulma paseaba a solas por uno de los jardines. Tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza, el problema de Didier, su razon de estar en la Tierra, eso le preocupaba, al igual que su actitud agresiva con Frigga. quien tendra la razon? y si Frigga en realidad fuera un peligro? no... no podia ser... Por otro lado estaba la proxima llegada de su bebe, estaba nerviosa. aunque ninguno de los niños, tanto los de Chichi como Trunks habian tenido complicaciones, finalmente eran producto de una mezcla entre dos razas de distintos planetas, y siempre podria caber la posibilidad de un problema.  
...y , aunque no quisiera pensar al respecto, esos ojos rojos con los que se habia estado topando como si estuvieran acechandola, la inquietaban de sobremanera. Como explicarselo a Vegeta? conociendolo seguramente diria: todo es producto de tu imaginacion y las hormonas del embarazo!  
Por que siempre tenia que buscar una explicacion logica a todo?  
  
... crash...  
  
El sonido de la hierba crugiendo la hizo poner algo de atencion a su entorno... sus pupilas se dilataron como las de un gato, su respiraciopn se agito, no queria, pero al oir eso de inmediato lo relaciono inconscientemente con aquellos ojos rojos...  
  
Tranquila Bulma... de dijo a si misma. debe ser el aire... si.. el aire, eso...  
  
Una mano tomo el brazo de Bulma con fuerza.  
  
Bulma: Vegeta, eres tu, me asustaste!  
  
la mujer se dio la vuelta para encarar al saiyajin bromista, pero no era el... era un individuo alto y delgado que cubria su rostro con una larga capucha.  
Bulma sintio miles de agujas clavandose en su espalda, producto del terror.  
  
Auxilio!!!!  
  
Aquel individuo empezo a arrastrarla hacia fuera como si no le importaran los gritos de ayuda de la mujer.  
  
Sueltame!!!! Vegeta!!!!! Trunks!!!!  
  
el individuo intento cubrir la boca de Bulma para impedirle gritar, pero ella mordio su mano, hasta que exasperado, dio una bofetada a Bulma lo suficientemente fuerte para aturdirla, pero la levanto en brazos antes de caer al cesped.  
  
SUELTA A MI MUJER AHORA MISMO!  
  
la voz de Vegeta retumbo autoritaria, pero el encapuchado lo ignoro por completo.  
  
Vegeta pudo ver de lejos un hilillo de sangre escapando de la nariz de Bulma, ese tipo la habia lastimado!  
  
MALDITO ! TE ORDENE QUE LA DEJARAS!!!!  
  
Vegeta debia actuar con precaucion ya que aquella persona tenia a su mujer en los brazos... un error podria costarle la vida de ella y de su hijo por nacer.  
Por unos segundos recordo que Bulma habia estado muy nerviosa, como si la persiguieran... era cierto! se maldijo asi mismo por no haberle puesto atencion una vez mas.  
  
El misterioso personaje de nuevo empezo a alejarse, por lo que Vegeta le lanzo un ataque de energia, pero solo lo hirio en un hombro, pero fue suficiente para que el invasor se detuviera, colocara a Bulma en el piso con suavidad y se lanzara contra Vegeta.  
  
MALDITO! AHORA TE ENSEÑARE A NO QUERER LLEVARTE LO QUE ES MIO!!!!  
  
Sin embargo el encuentro no duro mucho, al parecer el encapuchado solo quiso pelear un poco con Vegeta para medir fuerzas, y cuando sacio su curiosidad , simplemente salto hacia las plantas perdiendose en la oscuridad.  
  
--Papa! mama! pero que paso aqui?  
--hacia las plantas Trunks! busca en las plantas!  
  
Vegeta corrio hacia donde estaba Bulma, con suavidad la ayudo a incorporarse.  
  
-- que paso Vegeta?  
-- lo mismo quisiera yo saber... Bulma. perdoname por no creerte!  
  
-- que cosa ?  
-- Haz estado nerviosa estos dias, y yo me dedique a ignorarlo. No volvere a descuidarte. ven, vamos dentro de la casa.  
  
Vegeta tomo a Bulma en brazos cuando Trunks se acerco.  
  
--No vi nada! quien quiera que haya sido, se esfumo!  
  
Habra sido un ladron? pregunto Bulma.  
  
-- no mujer, viste como salto? un terricola normal no es capaz de hacer eso.  
  
-- pero entonces?  
  
-- No lo se... Pero tu, Bulma, no volveras a salir de la casa mientras no sepamos quien intento raptarte. y por que.  
  
Claro, Didier quien acababa de llegar al lugar,y Trunks ya sabian quien estaba detras, pero a falta de pruebas se limitaron a mirarse uno al otro mientras el principe llevaba a Bulma a su habitacion.  
  
Al dia siguiente todos sonreian intentando disimular su nerviosismo debido a lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero habian recibido un aviso por parte de Chichi que todos los son irian de visita.  
Naturalmente Vegeta y Bulma ignoraban el motivo de tal evento, asi que Bulma puso a los cocineros a trabajar a marchas forzadas para agasajar a los voraces invitados.  
Cuando finalmente llegaron, antes que cualquier cosa, estaban muy interesados en conocer a Frigga, tal vez por que en las conversaciones telefonicas con Chichi, Bulma se referia a ella como la gran maravilla despertando la curiosidad de los Son. lastima que era el dia libre de la famosa asistente.  
  
Goku: Bulma, y donde esta Vegeta? no lo veo por ningun lado?  
  
Bulma: ya lo conoces, esta escondiendose por ahi, pero en cuanto huela la comida aqui lo veras!  
  
Goku: jajajaja, voy a buscar a ese gruñon! ( y de paso a hablar con el respecto al asunto de Vanth)  
  
y mientras los muchachos molestaban a Gohan y a Videl, sobre cuando pensaban casarse, las mujeres conversaban animadamente hasta que Bulma sintio algo de frio, asi que se disculpo con chihi por un momento y se dirigio a su habitacion a buscar algo ocn que cubrirse.  
  
esto? no! y esto otro? no combina! que gorda estoy! ya no me queda nada!  
  
-- Ayer nos interrumpieron, pero hoy vendras con migo.  
  
Esa voz le resulto a Bulma familiar, aunque no la reconocia exactamente. se dio la vuelta y se encontro al encapuchado de nuevo.  
  
-- pero que es lo que quieres? dejame en paz!  
AUXILIO!!!!!!!  
  
Acto seguido, Bulma empezo a lanzarle al desconocido cuanto objeto tuviera a su alcance. Sin embargo, los gritos de auxilio eran ahogados por la musica y las risas de los muchachos.  
  
-- Ya basta! tienes que venir con migo!  
  
-- que dices? yo no voy a ningun lado con tigo!  
  
--Vegeta!!!!  
  
-- shhh! callate, deja de gritar o tendre que volver a golpearte!  
  
Chichi noto que Bulma se estaba tardando demasiado, y supuso entonces que algo podria estar pasando, asi que se levanto de su lugar y se dirigio a la habitacion de su amiga, donde la encontro forcejeando con el encapuchado.  
Naturalmente, la morena se lanzo en defensa de su amiga, pero el desconocido solo levanto su mano y una fuerza desconocida empujo a Chichi hacia fuera de la habitacion haciendola chocar aparatosamente contra la pared.  
  
-- maldito! que le hiciste?  
  
--descuida, solo fue aire a presion.  
  
el desconocido entonces bajo su capucha revelando su verdadero rostro.  
  
-- NILA??? pero que haces aqui? que significa todo esto?  
  
-- luego te explico, vamonos!  
  
--NO! yo no me muevo de aqui hasta que me digas por que diablos actuas asi!  
  
-- ni yo lo se , Bulma, pero el oraculo me lo dijo claramente antes de venir: No deberas preocuparte por la futura reina , sino de la mujer de cabellos azules que vive en la tierra. me hablo tambien de que las estrellas tomaran cierta posicion y algo sucedera... y debo resguardarte de eso. ahora entiendes? debo ponerte a salvo!  
  
-- esta bien... pero debo avisar a mi familia!  
  
-- No bulma, el oraculo me dijo que desconfiara de todo mundo, que la persona en quien mas pudieras confiar, esa misma te entregaria al maligno.  
  
-- y quien es el maligno?  
  
--Maldicion! que parte de NO SE es la que no entiendes? solo se que debo esconderte unos dias y luego podras volver a casa!  
  
-- Si claro! lo mismo me dijiste hace algun tiempo... cuando dijiste 6 meses que resultaron ser 2 años!!!!  
  
-- esto es diferente! entiende! te llevare por las buenas , o por las malas! y al final me lo agradeceras!  
  
Capitulo 11  
  
NOTA: La accion de este capitulo inicia paralelamente al ultimo segmento del anterior...  
  
-- Y bien, Kakarotto, si no haz venido a concluir el combate que aun me debes, no entiendo a que haz venido, asi que dejate ya de rodeos y habla ya!  
  
-- esta bien, Vegeta... veras,  
  
KABRUMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!  
  
-- Oye que fue eso?  
  
-- No lo se! pero viene de mi habitacion! diablos! BULMA!!!!!  
  
-- De eso queria hablarte , creo que Bulma esta en peligro!!!!  
  
-- estupido Kakarotto! a buena hora me lo dices! vamos para alla!  
  
En la habitacion de Bulma:  
  
-- Ya basta! tienes que venir con migo!  
  
-- que dices? yo no voy a ningun lado con tigo! Vegeta!!!!  
  
-- shhh! callate, deja de gritar o tendre que volver a golpearte!  
  
GOKUUUUUU!!!!!!  
  
-- Es la voz de Chichi!  
-- Bulma!!!  
  
Los dos saiyajines llegaron al lugar...  
  
-- Chichi! que te paso? estas bien?  
  
-- de...dentro de la habitacion Goku...  
  
-- que? que cosa?  
  
-- Ahi, adentro!  
  
Bulma: esta bien... pero debo avisar a mi familia!  
  
Nila: No bulma, el oraculo me dijo que desconfiara de todo mundo, que la persona en quien mas pudieras confiar, esa misma te entregaria al maligno.  
  
Bulma: y quien es el maligno?  
  
Nila: Maldicion! que parte de NO SE es la que no entiendes? solo se que debo esconderte unos dias y luego podras volver a casa!  
  
Bulma: Si claro! lo mismo me dijiste hace algun tiempo... cuando dijiste 6 meses que resultaron ser 2 años!!!!  
  
Nila: esto es diferente! entiende! te llevare por las buenas , o por las malas! y al final me lo agradeceras!  
  
Vegeta: TU! TU ERES QUIEN HA ESTADO RONDANDO EN MI CASA!!! AHORA TE MATARE!!!!!!!!  
  
Nila: que?  
  
Vegeta: GRRRRRRRRR  
  
Bulma: No! no! Vegeta espera!  
  
KRASH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Un golpe se impacto en el abdomen de Nila con tal fuerza que derrumbo la pared al chocar con ella.  
Si, vegeta cegado por la ira se dejo ir contra ella sin siquiera recordar que mucho tiempo atras, ella misma habia sido quien rescatara a su mujer de las garras del general Bjorn...  
  
La mujer saiyajin no podias hacer practicamente nada para defenderse... era como si toda la fuerza de las olas del mar cayeran sobre ella.  
  
Bulma: dejala Vegeta! es Nila! que no la recuerdas?  
  
Goku: Nila? esta aqui Nila?  
  
Chichi: Goku! a donde crees que vas? no me dejes aqui tirada!!!!!!  
  
Goku: Nila?  
  
Nila: arrghhh! Goku!!! quitame a este loco de encima!  
  
PAF!!!! PUK!  
  
Goku: dejala Vegeta!  
  
Vegeta: tu no me des ordenes!  
  
PAF!!!  
  
KA...ME .... KAME....  
  
Bulma: Goku! que diablos crees que estas haciendo! vas a destruir mi ca....  
  
Goku: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
Una potente energia arrollo a Vegeta lanzandolo fuera de la casa, y lejos de Nila, quien quedo tendida en el piso quejandose.  
  
Nila: oh.... auch... primero me incendio y luego esto... ay!!!  
  
Goku: Nila!  
  
Nila: Goku!  
  
Ahi, Goku arrodillado en el piso y Nila incorporandose trabajosamente, se dieron un abrazo que ninguno de los dos considero. fue algo, automatico entre ellos... cosa que enfuerecio a cierta morena que vio el cuadro.  
Por supuesto, los muchachos se percataron de el escandalo y rapidamente llegaron al lugar.  
  
Gohan: mama! papa?  
  
Chichi: quitate Gohan! GOKU!!! QUE HACES ABRAZANDO A 'ESA' ???  
  
Goku: Chichi! no! espera! no es lo que tu piensas! espera!!!!!  
  
Trunks: y mi padre?  
  
Bulma: debe estar por alla, Trunks... ve por el y calmalo antes de que...  
  
Didier: por todos los dioses!  
  
un enfurecido ssj Vegeta reaparece por el boquete que el, y el kame ha hicieron en la pared.  
  
Vegeta: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Mas tarde, cuando se calmaron un poco los animos, y se dieron las debidas explicasiones, el grupo al fin se sento a hablar civilizadamente, Nila explico el por que se encontraba ahi, y lo que el oraculo le habia dicho en Arborea, antes de venir a la Tierra, lo que se complemento con lo que Didier sabia, de pronto, todo estaba muy claro... excepto el porque bulma estaba involucrada en todo eso.  
  
Trunks: pero que tiene que ver mi madre con todo esto?  
  
Vegeta: finalmente este es un problema de ustedes! y escuchenme muy bien ustedes dos! si algo les pasa a mi mujer, a mi hijo por nacer, o a Trunks, yo mismo me encargare de ustedes! me tienen harto!  
  
Bulma: mi hijo... por que tiene que pasar esto justo ahora que va a nacer?  
  
Nila: Bulma.. para cuando esta programado el nacimiento de tu bebe? perdon, no habia notado que estabas embarazada... lo siento.  
  
Bulma: en realidad, esta muy proximo... es lo que mas me preocupa.  
  
Didier: esperen, esperen, esperen, Nila, tu dices que en estos dias, algo va a suceder con las estrellas, y el nacimiento del bebe de Bulma tambien esta muy proximo...  
  
Gohan: que quieres decir con eso? acaso...  
  
Goku: el problema no es con Bulma... el enemigo anda tras el bebe!  
  
Chichi: oh!  
  
Bulma: NO! no! no puede ser!!! mi bebe no!  
  
Vegeta: tranquila mujer... mientras este yo aqui nada les pasara.  
  
Nila: siento mucho mis malas maneras, pero ahora comprenderan que se trata de una emergencia y no puedo perder mas tiempo. esto no solo tiene que ver con ustedes, sino con miles de millones que sufriran si el maligno logra su plan! Solo debo ocultar a Bulma el tiempo que tarden los astros de volver a su posicion normal.  
  
Vegeta: no necesitas llevarte a Bulma a ningun lado! ella se queda con migo, ya ves que si la puedo cuidar, no como tu... mira como quedaste despues de tan solo unos 'mimos' que te hice.  
  
Nila: Eres un engreido! meceres que Goku te haya ARRGGHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Didier: Nila! que tienes?  
  
Nila: nada... no es nada...  
  
la saijayin saco un pequeño frasquito y bebio el contenido reponiendose en seguida.  
  
Didier: que fue eso?  
  
Nila: es que, cuando Clio murio en mis brazos senti un fuego emerger de mi interior, una energia que no se explicar y fue como si me incendiara viva... casi muero... Padme creyo que moriria tambien, y para hacer mi agonia dulce me administro este narcotico, y... sorpresa! me recupere! solo que mi cuerpo se acostumbro a esta cosa demasiado...  
  
Didier: Clio... esta muerta?  
  
Nila: que, no lo sabias?  
  
Didier: esta muerta! esta muerta! Clio!!!!  
  
la joven salio corriendo del lugar para evitar hacer una escena frente a todos.  
  
Trunks: Didier! espera!  
  
El joven de cabellos lilas salio tras la chica.  
  
Nila: Que? que se traen esos dos?  
  
Chichi: lo mismo te pregunto a ti! que traes con mi esposo?  
  
Vegeta: magnifico! mi familia esta en peligro y lo unico que tengo aqui es una demostracion dramatica, una mujer celosa y una adicta! GRANDIOSO!!!!!  
  
Nila: adicta tu madre, cretino!  
  
Goten: bien bien bien damas y caballeros, veo que no nos estamos entendiendo, asi que propongo que descansemos un rato antes de continuar nuestra charla!  
  
Nila: yo no puedo descansar hasta poner a Bulma a salvo!  
  
Goten: quien vota por Goten?  
  
yo! yo! yo! yo!  
  
Goku: yo creo q deberiamos hacer caso a lo que dice Nila!  
  
Goten: cuanto lo siento, la mayoria opina que pospongamos esta charla para mas tarde!  
  
Nila: por que no entienden? solo espero que no tengamos que arrepentirnos de esto...  
  
Capitulo 12  
  
Al enterarse de la muerte de Clio, Didier salio corriendo del lugar abandonando la acalorada discusión que Bulma y los demás sostenían respecto a la actual situación , y, como era de esperarse Trunks salio tras ella dando rienda suelta a la perspicacia de Nila.  
  
No puede estar pasando esto! Quiero despertar de esta pesadilla!  
  
En la soledad del gran jardín, la pálida muchacha se sentía de pronto tan confundida que tomo el tallo de una rosa en su mano apretándolo con fuerza, intentando dentro de su desesperación, que el dolor la hiciera despertar.  
  
Didier! Que haces! Te estas lastimando! Deja eso!  
  
Trunks la alcanzo, se veía descompuesta y evidentemente no prestaba atención alguna a lo que el decía, así que tuvo que acercarse a ella , tomar su mano lastimada y retirarla del espinoso tallo.  
  
-- Mira lo que te haz hecho. Escucha , esto no ayuda en nada. -- lo siento tanto , Trunks. lo siento!  
  
La chica se abrazo al joven, como una niña indefensa.  
  
-- esto no puede estar pasando, no. no. todo mi mundo se derrumba sin que yo pueda hacer nada, ni siquiera tengo control sobre mi propio destino. Clio. Clio!!!!!  
  
-- Didier, tu sabes que desde que era un niño me enamore de ti, de tu ternura, valentía y tu serenidad, te admire profundamente cuando estábamos casi perdidos en la nave en general y tu te sobrepusiste al miedo y siempre buscaste la mejor manera de hacer las cosas. Se que te duele la muerte de Clio y las demás amazonas, a nosotros también nos ha sorprendido, pero ahora menos que nunca podemos sentarnos a llorar.  
  
La chica se escondía entre sollozos en el pecho del joven. --Siento mucho no ser mas aquella persona , siento decepcionarte.  
  
Lo sigues siendo.  
  
En ese momento Nila, quien también salio en busca de Didier , encontró a la pareja abrazados , pero se quedo quieta intentando escuchar lo que hablaban, aunque era obvio que entre esos dos existía un 'tierno romance juvenil'.  
  
Trunks: además, recuerda lo que hablamos, una vez que sea vencido el enemigo usaremos las esferas para revivir a todas.  
  
Nila: Acaso te refieres a la 'magia' que usaron antes para revivir a los muertos que dejo el general a su paso, para traer de vuelta a las amazonas asesinadas?  
  
Trunks: exactamente, señora.  
  
Nila: Didier, necesito hablar con tigo, A SOLAS!!!!  
  
Trunks volteo a ver a Didier, quien asintió seriamente haciendo que el joven se retirara del lugar.  
  
Una vez solas Nila hablo con un tono helado de voz a la chica.  
  
--Vaya, niña. Veo que te haz descarriado en muy poco tiempo. Solo te ha bastado estar fuera de Arborea y tener un varón cerca para olvidarte de todos los principios que rigen nuestro mundo! Lo creí de todos menos de ti!  
  
--pero.  
-- Como haz podido pensar siquiera en cometer el grandísimo pecado de querer atentar contra la naturaleza? La muerte es definitiva! Es el fin del ciclo! Y tu y tu amiguito pretenden alterar todo eso! Quien se creen para jugar a ser dioses???  
  
-- Nila. yo pensé que te había dolido la perdida de todas nuestras hermanas.  
  
-- Así fue! Me desgarro! Pero no por eso voy a alterar el delicado equilibrio de todo!  
  
-- no entiendo! Cuando revivieron a la gente que mato Bjorn no tuviste ninguna objeción.  
  
-- pues este es el mundo de estos. Que hagan lo que quieran con el! Pero te recuerdo que en Arborea la regla principal es el respeto por la naturaleza! Y si tu amiguito y los demás no les importa, a ti si debe importarte! O no será que te haz olvidado de ser una amazona.? Crees que no te he visto con ese muchacho?  
  
-- No metas a Trunks en esto, por favor.  
  
-- lo defiendes además? Que paso con tigo? Oye, odio tener que ser la mala del cuento, pero en primer lugar , no usaras las famosas esferas, no debemos, y en segundo lugar, tú eres una amazona!  
  
--si, y no seria la única en dejar todo por empezar de nuevo con quien aman!  
  
-- oh, pequeño detalle, tu tienes una gran responsabilidad la cual no puedes abandonar así como así!  
  
-- Nila.. Es que tú. jamás te haz enamorado?  
  
La mujer de cabellos negros volteo a mirar hacia la habitación donde Bulma se encontraba.  
  
-- Si, me enamore de un imposible, y no quiero que sufras lo mismo. Me entiendes?  
  
Y. en un lugar no demasiado lejos de ahí:  
  
Astaroth: Vanth! El momento ha llegado! Aprovecharas el parecido entre ella y tú para que no se percaten de lo que haremos.  
  
Vanth: Así que dejare el ridículo y entupido disfraz de 'Frigga', y en lugar de eso me haré pasar por la 'señora' de la casa? No se cual de las dos cosas es peor!  
  
Astaroth: Deja de decir tonterías! Cumplirás mis ordenes y ya!  
De vuelta en Capsule Corp, Trunks habia podido escuchar parte de la conversación entre Nila y Didier, se sentía molesto por la actitud tan inflexible de la primera, y también sabia que existían dos personas que podrían ayudar a hacerla cambiar de opinión: Su propia madre y Goku. algo tenia que hacer, no podía permitirse perderla luego de haberla añorado durante tanto tiempo, Y Nila podía obligarla a volver a Arborea de un momento a otro. Primero intento recurrir a Goku, pero estaba teniendo una fuerte discusión con su esposa, quien afirmaba que existía algo entre el y Nila que el no había confesado, y el pobre hombre por mas que le juraba que no eran ciertas sus suposiciones, ella insistía. Además, Goku había decidido quedarse en Capsule Corp. para estar al tanto de los movimientos del enemigo. cualquiera que este fuera, cosa que enfurecía más a Chichi. Al ver demasiado difícil poder hablar con Goku en ese momento, decidió recurrir a su madre, con quien tenia ya largo rato discutiendo Vegeta sobre las 'invitadas' que nunca habían sido del agrado de el, y no parecía que fueran a terminar pronto.  
  
--Ey, Trunks! Que haces?  
  
-- intentaba hablar con tu padre, Gohan, pero tu madre no parece querer soltarlo en un buen rato, y mis padres están en lo mismo.  
  
--Ya veo, escucha Videl y yo tenemos que irnos, pero estaré cerca si algo sucede.  
  
-- De acuerdo.  
  
-- y Trunks. un consejo, no esperes a que los demás resuelvan tus problemas. Toma el asunto en tus propias manos.  
  
Videl: Adiós Trunks!  
  
El joven vio a la pareja alejarse, mientras se quedaba pensativo en su lugar.  
  
-- tomar el asunto en mis manos. eso es lo que haré!  
Y así, entre discusiones, mal entendidos y demás, la noche cayo sobre la corporación, Nila se encontraba sentada sola, en la oscuridad , en silencio.  
  
-- Te das cuenta que no hemos podido hablar a solas decentemente, al menos no desde que llegaste?  
  
-- no pensaba que quisieras hablar con migo. Te ves tan feliz con tu enorme estomago y tu saiyajin celador.  
  
A Bulma le pareció no entender el comentario.  
  
-- No digas eso, tenemos mucho de que platicar, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez. Muy a menudo pienso en ustedes.  
  
Bulma se sentó a un lado de Nila.  
  
-- pues yo no he dejado de pensar en ti, ni un solo DIA.  
  
Bulma extendió su mano a Nila mostrando la cicatriz que aun tenia, recordando cuando se hicieron esa cortada para sellar el pacto de sangre existente entre ellas, que para Bulma, las había convertido en hermanas. Nila tomo la mano de Bulma colocándola sobre su propio corazón. Ella, tenía dueño, ahora más que nunca , que estaba esperando un hijo de ese hombre. El vientre de Bulma no le permitía olvidar ni por un segundo esa verdad. Ahí, en la oscuridad, con la mano de Bulma sobre su corazón, le dolía en el cuerpo tanto como en el alma el tener que disimular sus sentimientos, al principio pudo actuar con frialdad hacia ella para ocultar sus sentimientos, y tal vez hasta reprimirlos, pero en ese momento, era el cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo. Lucia tan hermosa como en sus mejores sueños y estaba ahí con ella en ese momento. embarazada y enamorada de ese tipo. Tal vez por eso no le simpatizaba, después de todo, era el rival frente a quien había perdido sin siquiera haber podido luchar. Debía conformarse con esas amistosas muestras de afecto, no mas. Cualquier avance podría ofender a Bulma hasta el grado de alejarla para siempre. Y Nila se conformaba teniéndola como hermana, era preferible eso a no tenerla.  
  
Ambas mujeres charlaron horas y horas, hasta que decidieron que era buena hora para retirarse a dormir, Bulma entro a su habitación, pudo notar que Vegeta estaba duchándose, se sorprendió un poco, después de todo, ya era muy tarde. Sobre la cama estaba la ropa que el había usado durante el día, no pudo resistirse a tomar la camiseta y aspirar profundamente su aroma.  
  
-- por que será que este hombre no aprende a poner su ropa sucia en el cesto?  
  
Mientras Vegeta agotaba la existencia de agua caliente, Bulma se puso un sencillo camisón largo de color blanco, y la bata del mismo juego. Ahí estaba su príncipe, su familia, y todos sus amigos, quien podría acercarse a ella para hacerle daño? Ese pensamiento la hizo sentir mas tranquila.  
  
En la habitación, pudo sentir la presencia de alguien mas, Suspiro.  
  
-- Nila, basta de bromas por favor!  
  
Se dio la vuelta y se encontró algo sorprendente, se encontró frente a si misma, pero. no era el reflejo de un espejo.  
  
-- Sorprendida, señora?  
  
--quien eres? Hablas igual que. Frigga?  
  
-- exacto! Pero este es mi rostro sin disfraz! Cosas raras de la vida, tu y yo somos iguales! Pero llámame Vanth, ese es mi nombre!  
  
Bulma supo en ese momento, que estaba frente al enemigo del que las amazonas le habían advertido, intento gritar, pero una luz extraña salio de los ojos de Vanth, y luego de mirarla, Bulma no supo más de si.  
  
Vegeta salio de la regadera, había algo extraño, pero no sabia que a ciencia cierta. Se tranquilizo al ver a Bulma mirando por la ventana sonriendo, llevaba puesto un camisón azul.  
  
Cap 13. Ahi estaba ella con aquel sencillo camison azul, Vegeta sintio algo extraño... la estaba mirando pero era como si no estuviera en verdad ahi, El principe de pronto noto con extrañeza que no podia sentir el ki de su mujer, tal vez era por que se encontraba ya muy cansado, su habitual entrenamiento y todo lo que habia estado sucediendo, que por cierto, aun no estaba muy en claro.  
  
Vanth, no sin cierto fastidio se volteo para mirar a Vegeta durante un instante, debia fingir despues de todo, pero al verlo asi, con solo un par de calzoncillos largos de color negro y ni una sola prenda mas, pudo notar lo bien formado que estaba...  
  
No es demasiado alto, pero que brazos! que espalda mas ancha y cuello mas grueso! y ese abdomen...  
  
Vegeta: que pasa mujer? que tanto me ves?  
  
'Bulma' : eres una autentica estatua viviente...  
  
Vegeta: estatua? te sientes bien?  
  
'Bulma': por que lo dices?  
  
Vegeta: por que la respuesta que normalmente hubiera recibido es: yo miro hacia donde me de la gana, simio, o algo asi.  
  
Ella se paro frente a el, tan cerca como le fue posible  
  
'Bulma': asi que te gusta que te maltraten?  
  
Repentinamente los labios de ella se apoderaron de los de el, en un beso salvaje pero corto, esa mujer jalo con sus dientes el labio inferior de Vegeta hasta hacerlo sangrar. Impresionado ante aquel extraño arranque, Vegeta no supo de momento si el beso le habia gustado o no, solo atino a tomarla de los hombros y separarla de si mismo.  
Un hilito de sangre escapo del labio de Vegeta, y 'Bulma' hizo un gesto que el solo hubiera podido describir como... malvado.  
Pero ella volvio a acercarse, esta vez solo lamio voluptuosamente aquella sangre, y luego, sin mas, salio de la habitacion dejando al hombre ahi de pie, desconcertado como nunca antes.  
  
Vanth, caminado por el pasillo odio al 'ente' por hacerla llevar ese molesto bulto que simulaba ser su vientre... de no ser por eso, en este momento ya estaria haciendo con 'la estatua viviente' cosas que seguramente el jamas hubiera imaginado siquiera en hacer con la verdadera Bulma.  
Al menos, dentro de muy poco tiempo terminara su mision, y ella tal vez decida quedarse con Vegeta, ademas del planeta Arborea, por que no?  
  
Era una verdadera noche de sorpresas, durante su paseo, 'Bulma' paso frente a la habitacion que la odiosa Didier estaba ocupando, y no pudo dejar de notar que no estaba sola, el niño estupido ese, Trunks estaba con ella, hablaban...  
  
-- Aun hay cosas que no termino de entender, Didier, como es que la tal Vanth de ser solo una renegada, obtuvo tanto poder al grado de someter a los exiliados y arrasar con las guerreras de tu planeta?  
  
-- No lo se... aunque se hubiera sometido a un entrenamiento similar al de ustedes... no hay forma en tan poco tiempo... Por otro lado, Nila dice que despues del primer ataque no volvio a suceder nada, y el oraculo la envia a aqui para advertirle a Bulma algo respecto a su bebe...  
  
-- tendra que ver una cosa con la otra?  
  
-- pero que relacion puede existir, Trunks? ademas, Vanth mato a la reina para apoderarse de Arborea, asi que si Vanth quisiera ir contra alguien seria... contra mi, por ser la legitima sucesora, por eso me enviaron aqui a resguardarme... pero a mi no me ha sucedido nada.  
  
-- Didier, independientemente de eso, nosotros dos tambien tenemos problemas... Yo se que Nila es como una hermana para mi madre y para ti, que que ha sido de mucha ayuda y...  
  
-- Pero eso no quita que se interponga entre nosotros, no es verdad? lo se, de ser necesario me llevara de vuelta a Arborea aunque sea jalandome de los cabellos, la conozco. y la unica solucion que seria usar las esferas, ella tambien se opone rotundamente a eso.  
he pensado... tal vez si volviera a Arborea a tomar mi cargo, y luego de un tiempo relativamente corto podria abdicar en favor de alguien... como Padme, la embajadora, asi podria volver con tigo...  
  
-- No Didier, recuerda que en tu planeta pasaron solo un par de años, mientras que aqui transcurrieron muchos mas, quien sabe si cuando tu puedas volver yo ya sea un viejo para ti.  
  
-- Trunks...  
  
-- este es nuestro momento, no dentro de un tiempo relativamente corto, si vamos a hacer algo debe ser ahora!  
Vanth, quien espiaba detras de la puerta, de pronto se le ocurrio usar lo que habia escuchado en su provecho, recordo aquel refran que dice: desune y venceras.  
  
--mañana que me tope a esa Nila por ahi, tendre una ilustrativa platica con ella... que hora sera? creo que 'la estatua' ya se durmio, menos mal... jajajaja!  
Nila por su parte, al fin habia logrado conciliar el sueño cuando el sonido de pequeños golpecitos en la ventana la despertaron de nuevo.  
  
-- ahora que!  
Se sorprendio al ver que era Goku flotando frente a la ventana, rapidamente Nila se puso de pie y abrio dicha ventana para permitirle pasar.  
  
-- Te desperte?  
  
-- ah, no te preocupes. que haces aqui, a esta hora?  
  
-- deseaba verte, pero preferi esperar a que Chichi y los demas se durmieran.  
  
-- vaya, pareces todo un macho infiel escapandose a buscar a su amante, jajajaja  
  
-- no digas eso, yo no seria capaz de hacerle eso a Chichi... yo no he venido a buscarte para... bueno... eso...  
  
-- lo se Goku, ademas, tu no eres mi tipo. pero siempre me ha gustado estar con tigo, se siente bien... es estar en casa.  
  
-- Si, yo tambien. pero no la de las montañas ni la de mi abuelo Gohan, es como si recordara mi hogar, pero es un hogar que no conozco, o tal vez no recuerdo... tal vez sea tu herencia saiyajin... pero no ... por que no me pasa al estar junto a Vegeta...  
  
-- Vegeta, ese engreido antipoda enano de...  
  
-- Veo que el tampoco te produce ninguna sensacion agradable al estar con el.  
  
-- al contrario, lo odio.  
  
-- pero por que? yo se que es un gruñon, pero en el fondo es buena persona .  
  
-- El me quito algo... no. no me lo quito puesto que jamas fue mio... igual me duele. pero sabes? ahora que lo pienso, en este mundo fue donde perdi 'aquello', pero tambien te encontre a ti, Goku. y sea lo que sea, estoy feliz de haberte encontrado.  
  
-- que o quien eres Nila? -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Not gonna get us They're not gonna get us Not gonna get us Not gonna get us  
  
Starting from here, let's make a promise You and me, let's just be honest We're gonna run, nothing can stop us Even the night that falls all around us  
  
Soon there will be laughter and voices Beyond the clouds over the mountains We'll run away on roads that are empty Lights from the airfield shining upon you  
  
Nothing can stop this, not now I love you They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us Nothing can stop this, not now I love you They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us They're not gonna get us  
  
Al dia siguiente, 'Bulma' abordo a Nila, quien se encontraba revisando su pequeño arsenal que habia traido con ella.  
  
'Bulma': Buen dia... y contra quien es la guerra?  
  
Nila: ya sabes, hay que ser precavido, quien sabe contra que me vaya a topar aqui, despues de todo, aun no nos enfrentamos con el enemigo.  
  
'Bulma': el enemigo? y segun tu, quien es? la amazona renegada?  
  
Nila, apuntando hacia un arbol del jardin como para ajustar la mira : por que la pregunta?  
  
'Bulma': solo estaba intentando hacer tema de conversacion, para que no sea tan terrible el golpe.  
  
Nila: cual golpe? vas a dejarme fuera de combate con tu gran barriga?  
'Bulma': jaja... buen chiste, muy bueno ah! esta bien! ayer en la noche escuche a ese par de mocosos conspirando contra ti.  
  
Nila: QUE HAZ DICHO? (y desde cuando le llama 'mocoso' a su propio hijo?)  
  
'Bulma': si, ya sabes, el le ha metido ideas locas a la niña para hacerla desobedecerte, sabes que? ese muchacho la esta echando a perder.  
Nila: el otro dia los sorprendi, y pense que ya le habia quedado claro el punto a Didier. 'Bulma': tal vez debas tomar medidas mas energicas.  
Nila: (hay algo sospechoso en la actitud de Bulma... se esta comportando como un reptil aun contra su hijo, de cualquier forma ...) En este momento me llevare a Didier al lugar donde pienso llevarte a ti para resguardarte del mal.  
  
'Bulma': que lugar es ese?  
  
Nila: es secreto... por eso es tan seguro.  
al otro lado del edificio, Trunks se encontraba en la camara de gravedad, esperaba a su padre para una buena sesion de entrenamiento, cuando Vegeta entro abruptamente.  
  
--Trunks!  
  
-- aqui estoy papa! no tienes que gritar  
  
-- Callate y escucha! si esa niña en verdad te interesa es mejor que te la lleves de aqui en este mismo instante!  
  
-- Que? por que?  
  
-- Esa Nila, piensa llevarsela! ah no se por que me meto en esto, no deberia importarme. pero la escuche hablando con tu madre!  
  
-- entiendo papa, por favor, intenta entretener a Nila mientras nosotros salimos de aqui!  
  
-- diablos! sabia que me pedirias eso! esta bien, date prisa, niño!  
Trunks salio rapidamente de la camara, rastro el ki de Didier y corrio a su encuentro-  
  
--Didier!!!  
  
-- Hola Trunks! buenos dias, iba con Nila a ayudarle con sus armas.  
  
-- Ni pensarlo ! tenemos que salir de aqui, ella piensa llevarte no se a donde! mi padre la escucho!  
  
-- pues en todo caso yo no estoy manca para que ella haga con migo lo que quiera! yo puedo defenderme y... tienes razon, olvidalo, con Nila no se puede.  
  
Rapidamente Trunks tomo a Didier por la cintura, abrio una ventana y salieron volando de Capsule Corp.  
Not gonna get us Not gonna get us  
  
We'll run away, keep everything simple Night will come down, our guardian angel We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us  
  
My love for you, always forever Just you and me, all else is nothing Not going back, not going back there They don't understand,  
They don't understand us  
  
Not gonna get us Not gonna get us  
  
Nothing can stop this, not now I love you They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us Nothing can stop this, not now I love you They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us They're not gonna get us They're not gonna get us.  
  
Cap 14  
  
Didier y Trunks, despues de huir de Capsule Corp. decidieron ir hacia el templo de Kamisama, que es un buen escondite pero ademas.  
Dende: pero muchachos estan seguros? es decir, son muy jovenes aun y...  
  
Trunks: si que lo pensamos Dende, y la unica forma de que no nos separen es esta... nos casaras?  
  
Didier: creemos que si quedamos unidos por un dios, Nila tendra que aceptarlo, ya que ella no podra desafiar tu voluntad... bueno, eso espero... Mr Popo: que bonitos! tendremos bodas! debos empezar el preparativos!  
Piccollo: Trunks! esta es una tonteria! me gustaria saber lo que opina tu padre al respecto de toda esta ridiculez! una boda! bah!  
  
Trunks: pues fue el mismo el que me advirtio que sacara a Didier de la casa si no queria que Nila se la llevara !  
  
Piccollo: QUE? esta bien! hagan lo que quieran! yo no me hago responsable!  
Mientras tanto en Capsule Corp. Nila recorre el lugar en busca de Didier sin encontrarla, sin siquiera sospechar lo que estaba ocurriendo, hasta que se topo con Vegeta.  
  
-- Acaso se te perdio algo?  
Ella tan solo lo miro un instante pero no se digno a responderle.  
  
-- ya veo, perdiste tu capacidad de hablar como ser pensante, siempre crei que eras una especie de animal salvaje.  
  
--escucha, 'talla inadecuada' estoy buscando a Didier. solo contesta, la haz visto o no?  
  
-- Si, la he visto.  
  
-- y... donde?  
  
-- asi que talla inadecuada?  
  
-- no te gusta el termino? crei que preferirias eso a ENANO!!!  
  
-- me da igual, salvaje. viniendo de ti, no me importa.  
  
Vegeta se dio la vuelta y dio unos pasos  
  
-- a donde vas? dime donde esta Didier!  
  
-- hmmm... no!  
-- Oh! diablos!  
Mientras tanto en el templo de Kamisama, ya todo estaba listo, Piccollo mantenia una larga cara de desaprobación, por que tenian que hacer esos espectaculos ahi? Se le notaba visiblemente molesto, pero por alguna razon, seguia ahi presenciandolo todo. curiosidad tal vez? un intento mas por conocer el amor de los humanos? tal vez ni siquiera el sabia el por que estaba ahi.  
  
Dende: bueno, yo... en realidad jamas he unido en matrimonio a ninguna pareja.. de hecho, tampoco he estado presente en una boda...  
  
Trunks: no se Dende, improvisa algo, algun discurso respecto a la pareja, que se yo!  
  
Piccollo: en nuestro planeta de origen ni siquiera existen las parejas! afortunadamente y no estan perdiendo el tiempo con estas bobadas!  
  
Didier recordo por unos instantes a su amiga Clio, imaginó lo que ella le hubiera dicho al namek al oir su comentario.  
  
Clio: A no ser por que es un namek, yo diria que esta verde de envidia, como al pobrecito nadie lo quiere...  
  
una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, seguida de una pura lagrima que escapo de uno de sus ojos. Dudó por un momento, seria correcto que que estaba haciendo?  
  
Trunks: hey, que pasa?  
  
Mr Popo: asperen! una novia no puede casarse sin estos!  
  
Didier: un ramo de flores? y esto?  
  
Trunks: una antigua tradicion.  
  
ambos jovenes se tomaron de las manos y Dende al fin comenzó a hablar.  
  
Dende: bien... pues estamos aqui... para... unir en matrimonio a nuestros amigos Didier y Trunks, con la autoridad que mi condicion de dios de este planeta me otorga. cof cof... bien, si ya lo decidieron supongo que ya deben saber que la eleccion de una pareja es algo que no debe tomarse a la ligera y que estan bien concientes de eso, verdad? por que, si lo saben, cierto?  
Entre tanto en Capsule corp, Vegeta se topo accidentalmente con 'Bulma' en la sala de estar, nuevamente, el no pudo sentir el ki de su mujer, pero no pudo dejar de notar como 'Bulma' se encontraba sentada en una postura extraña con un extraño cigarro en la mano.  
  
-- Bulma! , Bulma te estoy hablando!!!  
  
-- eh? ah, me hablas a mi?  
  
-- quien mas se llama Bulma aqui? que crees que estas haciendo?  
  
-- descanso, tu no lo haces?  
  
-- me refiero a eso que tienes en la mano! pero que olor es ese? maldicion mujer! eso puede afectarle al niño!  
  
-- cual niño? ah, ya se! ese ! nah ese ya esta grandecito, y ademas no esta en casa, no no no.  
  
-- grrrr al niño que va a nacer! que te pasa mujer! por que te haz estado comportando de esa manera? pareces otra...  
  
-- ah, si, ya sabes, estatua, renovarse o morir.  
  
-- renovarse? fumando esa basura?  
  
-- oh diablos dejame en paz, estas a punto de dejar de simpatizarme. yo crei que nunca te metias en los asuntos de esta familia.  
  
'Bulma' se puso de pie pero Vegeta la tomo del brazo  
  
-- esta bien, esta bien, si te molesta tanto el humo... lo apagare!  
  
y efectivamente, 'Bulma' apago su cigarrillo, en el brazo de Vegeta, quien no podia asimilar tan extraño comportamiento por parte de su compañera... grrrr... pero como dolia esa quemadura.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-- Yo Trunks, te acepto a ti Didi, como mi esposa, para amarte y respetarte todos los dias de mi vida...  
  
El ambiente se siente denso, una grisacea neblina inunda el lugar, un par de ojos rojos de sangre aparecen de la nada y una voz de deja escuchar como un trueno:  
  
VANTH!!!!  
  
'Bulma': ah, tu... que paso con tu prisionera? terminaste ya? puedo volver a MI planeta ?  
  
Astaroth: aun no es el momento, me he dado cuenta de tu actitud, Vanth, y si continuas asi haras que nos descubran!  
  
'Bulma': y? no podrian hacer nada!  
  
Astaroth: aun no debemos confiarnos. me escuchas? si pierdo por tu culpa esta unica oportunidad, te aseguro que te vere en el infierno y desearas que los demonios desgarren tu alma antes de recibir el castigo que tengo pensado para ti!  
  
'Bulma': esta bien. el demonio es el jefe despues de todo. fingire ser Bulma hasta que yo misma lo crea.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dende: Didier, aceptas a este hombre como tu legitimo esposo?  
  
Didier: si, acepto.  
  
Dende: entonces si no existe inconveniente, los declaro marido y mujer!  
ey! como lo hice! estuvo bien?  
  
Vegeta luego de meditarlo un poco, no quedo conforme con lo que habia hablado con Bulma asi que se resolvio a buscarla de nuevo, pero al parecer Nila se habia adelantado:  
  
Nila: oye Bulma, podrias ayudarme a ajustar este instrumento de mi nave? es demasiado sofisticado para atreverme a tocarlo.  
  
'Bulma': er... si claro... damelo.  
  
Nila: y que paso con la cicatriz que tenias en la mano?  
  
'Bulma': mi cicatriz?  
  
Vegeta interviene: si, de la herida que te hiciste un dia con alguna espina de tus rosales.  
  
Nila: ..?  
  
Vegeta hizo un gesto a Nila, quien solo atino a guardar silencio.  
  
'Bulma': ah si, la herida ! bueno, hoy en dia hay productos tan milagrosos, capaces de borrar cualquier cicatriz! Tanto Nila como Vegeta sabian que la cicatriz que Bulma tenia en su mano, era producto del pacto que ambas mujeres habian hecho tiempo atras, y no por otro tipo de accidente. pronto se dieron cuenta de que algo grave estaba pasando...  
  
Vanth se dio cuenta, supo que lo mejor era salir de ahi, asi que antes que cualquier cosa pasara, ella se precipito hacia fuera de la habitacion, al menos eso intento antes que los saiyajines le cerraran el paso.  
  
'Bulma': oh vamos! tengo que ir al baño! dejense de bromas!  
  
de pronto, dentro de todo este ajetreo, Vegeta pudo notar, alarmado que el vientre de 'Bulma' no estaba en su lugar, Nila intento hacer una inspeccion mas cercana pero 'Bulma' la rechazo. cada vez se ponia mas nerviosa al notar que ese cojin que se habia puesto para aparentar se habia movido de su lugar, se deslizaba hacia abajo y finalmente caia a sus pies...  
  
Nila: que? que es esto? OH! NO! no puede ser!  
  
Nila desenfundo rapidamente su arma y apunto hacia la cabeza de Vanth, ahora estaba muy claro, como no lo habia notado antes? ya Padme, la embajadora arboreana tiempo atras, las habia comparado con un dibujo que habia hecho, cuando Bulma habia llegado a Arborea por primera vez.  
Vanth, la asesina y Bulma eran iguales, como dos gotas de agua...  
  
Vegeta: TU NO ERES BULMA! QUE HAZ HECHO CON ELLA PERRA????  
  
Capitulo 15  
  
Vanth tenia frente a ella a un furioso Vegeta y un arma apuntando a su cabeza en manos de Nila, No habían muchas opciones, así que no tuvo mas remedio que desenmascararse e invocar al propio Astaroth, y así lo hizo:  
  
-- Astaroth! Ven ahora mismo! Te necesito!  
  
Astaroth. a Nila le pareció conocido el nombre, pero no le dio importancia, creyó tal vez que solo era una táctica para distraerlos, mientras tanto, Vegeta ya la había tomado por el cuello, si no confesaba seguramente se lo rompería.  
  
-- Se me agota la paciencia. donde esta Bulma?  
  
De la nada, una espesa y maloliente neblina empezó a llenar todo el lugar, la habitación, el edificio, la calle, la ciudad, desesperados gritos de escuchaban al unísono.  
  
-- Pero que esta pasando? Nila pregunto casi para si misma.  
  
--Sea lo que sea, estos trucos baratos no te salvaran! Habla bruja! - Vegeta siguió aprentando el cuello de Vanth. entonces, una demoníaca voz retumbo como el rugido de una bestia .  
  
--TE LO ADVERTI VANTH!!! AHORA NO TE NECESITO MAS!!!!  
  
Vegeta Solo rápidamente a su presa cuando esta empezó a incendiarse en medio de verdosas llamas, mientras aullaba suplicando otra oportunidad, mientras los saiyajines observaban incrédulos.  
  
-- ASTAROTH! OHHHH PERDONAME! DAME OTRA OPORTUNIDAD!!!!! AHHHHHH MISERICORDIA ASTAROTH!!!!!!!  
  
Obviamente aquel maligno ente era responsable de la desaparición de la verdadera Bulma, sin decirlo, ambos se estremecieron al ver la dantesca imagen de Vanth, siendo consumida por aquel inextinguible fuego, ella y Bulma eran idénticas. era terrible pensar que ahora mismo ella pudiera estar en manos de el. aun peor el pensar que podría hacerle lo mismo. la imagen de Vanth aullando de dolor les hacia aun mas real aquel negro pensamiento.  
  
-- Preséntate ante mi cobarde! Quien eres tú!!!!! -- ordeno Vegeta, Nila mientras tanto daba vueltas al rededor del lugar con su arma, aun sin saber a que le apuntaba , y sin la certeza de que esta pudiera ser de alguna utilidad en este caso.  
  
Los gritos seguían escuchándose en las calles, primero desgarradores, luego se fueron convirtiendo en lastimosos murmullos, lo mas atemorizante era que eso mismo estaba sucediendo en el interior de Capsule corp. De nuevo aquella neblina empezó a llenar el lugar, Nila y Vegeta sintieron que se asfixiaban , el dolor empezó a reinar en sus cuerpos, entonces, entre todo aquello, la espalda de Nila empezó a arder, justo donde se encontraba su tatuaje, después de eso cayo inconsciente, Vegeta aun estaba en pie, aunque con mucho trabajo.  
  
Entre la oscuridad, en algún lugar, Bulma despertó, no alcanzaba a ver ni siquiera la palma de su mano frente a su rostro. hacia mucho frió. su olfato le indico que no era su habitación, ni ningún otro lugar conocido, sin embargo, no parecía ser una nave. por un momento se sintió aliviada al pensar que Bjorn no había vuelto a llevársela. Ese, era uno de sus más ocultos y profundos temores. Se llevo la mano a su vientre, ahora no solo temía por ella.  
Lejos de ahí, Los Son disfrutaban una deliciosa comida familiar, todos conversaban y bromeaban y Chichi corregía los modales de todos, a modo de broma. Goku estiro su brazo con el plato en la mano hacia su esposa.  
  
-- Podrías servirme mas de eso?  
  
-- Cuantos platos llevas? Veo que te gusto, así que te lo preparare mas seguido!  
  
-- te recomiendo que dejes espacio para el postre, papa!  
  
-- por sup.. Ahhrrgg!!!! Una fuerte punzada en el corazón interrumpió lo que Goku iba a decir, entonces un solo pensamiento se apodero de su cabeza: Nila!!!!  
  
Lo siento debo irme!  
  
-- A donde vas , papa? Pregunto Goten.  
  
-- creo que algo malo le paso a Nila.  
  
-- Vas a ver a ESA mujer? No puede ser Goku! Y encima tienes el descaro de decir que vas a buscarla frente a tus hijos! -- interrumpió llorosa Chichi.  
  
-- No! No es lo que piensas! Te lo aseguro!  
  
-- No mientas! Ella te gusta! No paras de hablar de ella desde que llego!  
  
-- No, Chichi! Déjame explicarte!  
  
-- déjame! Si! Ahora que soy vieja , que te di mi juventud y dos hijos!  
  
-- tu no estas vieja!  
  
Chichi corrió a encerrarse en su habitación, dejando a Goku hablando solo, ante las interrogantes y reprobatorias mirada de sus hijos.  
  
-- papa.? -- Hijos, su madre esta confundida, y ahora no tengo tiempo para explicarles, debo irme, pero sepan que ella esta cometiendo un error!  
  
-- esta bien, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí a tratar de tranquilizarla. pero, de vuelta tendrás que explicarnos todo papa.  
  
-- si, Gohan.  
  
Entonces, Goku se llevo los dedos a la frente y se teletransporto a Capsule Corp. al llegar, los rastros del maligno ki lo golpearon como miles piquetes de abejas . Escucho pasos , eran empleados de la corporación, Goku pudo notar sus rostros sin expresión y sus pieles grisáceas, fue aun mayor su sorpresa cuando estos intentaron atacarlo entonando una sola palabra desconocida: Astaroth. Definitivamente algo muy malo estaba pasando.  
  
-- Nila!!!!! Vegeta!!! Donde están!!!! Trunks!!!! Bulma! Hola?  
  
Cuando Goku llego donde estaban Vegeta y Nila, no pudo dejar de notar antes que nada, aquel calcinado cadáver que estaba en el suelo.  
  
-- Bulma? No !!! No ¡ por Kami- sama! Que te hicieron?  
  
Goku acaricio la cabeza, sus dedos quedaron manchados de una mezcla de cenizas y sangre. Un par de lágrimas cayeron sobre el desfigurado rostro. Sobreponiéndose se puso de pie, los otros dos saiyajines estaban tirados en el piso.  
  
-- Nila! Estas bien? Despierta!  
  
Ella lentamente abrió los ojos, y se incorporo, recordó lo que había pasado, y la forma en que su tatuaje la había quemado por alguna extraña razón.  
  
--Bulma ha desaparecido!  
  
Vegeta despertó en ese momento: Kakarotto! Agghh. que haces tu en mi casa?  
  
-- Vegeta! Que le paso? Goku señalo al cadáver.  
  
--Yo iba a matarla pero.  
  
Goku se enfureció, Vegeta prácticamente le estaba confesando cínicamente lo que le había hecho a su amiga -- Tu le hiciste eso? Mal nacido!!!! Voy a matarte!!!!!!  
  
Una luz dorada rodeo a Goku, y tornándose de pronto rubio se lanzo contra Vegeta.  
  
-- no , Goku! espera!!!! El no hizo eso! Ni eso que esta ahí es Bulma!  
En algún lugar perdido entre la profundidad del bosque, se encuentra una cabaña propiedad de la Familia Brief, en su interior, dos jóvenes al fin tienen ocasión para intercambiar sus a veces dulces y a veces apasionados besos, cosa que no habian podido haces desde la primera vez, aquella noche cuando ella pensaba huir sin decir adios.  
  
-- Trunks. no se que vaya a suceder ahora. -- Sea lo que sea, ahora estamos juntos. Eso es lo que importa. el resto lo resolveremos según se vaya presentando.  
  
-- te amo. -- yo a ti .  
  
-- recuerdas aquella semilla que me regalaste antes de volver a mi planeta? -- Claro.  
  
-- si la sembre. no creas que la olvide. -- era para que tu no me olvidaras. puedo quitarte esto?  
  
Trunks se refería a la camisa de la muchacha.  
  
Capitulo 16  
  
Acaso era una pesadilla esa oscuridad ? Cuantas horas habrán pasado ? Donde podría estar ? Bulma estaba asustada y deseaba desesperadamente conseguir cualquier cosa q le sirviera de arma. pero en aquella penumbra, era imposible. Sorpresivamente un hilo de luz se dejo ver, luego se hizo mas y mas grande hasta que ella se pudo dar cuenta que era una especie de puerta lo que se abría. Sus ojos se tardaron unos instantes en adaptarse a la luz, luego de estar tanto tiempo en la oscuridad, pero cuando al fin pudo ver, distinguió la figura de una especie de monje que por alguna razón, le hizo sentir un desconocido temor. La tétrica figura del monje se acercó a ella, quien confundida no pudo hacer mas que obedecer las indicaciones q en base a señas, el monje le hacia. Al salir de ese lugar, ella pudo notar que estaba en el interior de una cueva, iluminada rústicamente por teas encendidas fijas a la pared. Bulma fingió cierta docilidad, pero pensaba que si solo el monje estaba por ahí, entonces sería sencillo entonces salir de ese lugar, podría noquearlo con una de esas teas ardiendo. pero, ella olvidaba un detalle, su estado le impedía correr, luchar y demás esfuerzos. Pero también pensó que si no corría ese riesgo, tal vez, lo que ahí les pasaría en manos de ese personaje sería mucho peor. Cuanto se arrepintió en ese momento de no haber continuado practicando las lecciones que Nila le había enseñado, pero jamás pensó que volviera a necesitarlo. De cualquier forma, no era momento para arrepentirse, debía actuar rápido, y así lo hizo, golpeo al monje con la fuerza que su instinto maternal de proteger a su bebe le dio. Creyéndose sola empezó a caminar rápidamente por los enredados pasajes del interior de esa extraña cueva.  
  
--Esto es un laberinto! Como se supone que saldré de aquí?  
  
Bulma pensaba la forma escapar, cuando experimentó un dolor que ya había conocido tiempo atrás, el dolor que anuncia la llegada al mundo de un nuevo ser.  
  
-- No por favor! Ahora no! ARRGGHHHHH!!!!  
  
La contracción la hizo doblarse, pero se obligo a si misma a seguir andando, y en su camino, encontró algo sumamente macabro, pero antes de lograr comprenderlo, sintió un escalofrío y un fétido olor se hizo presente, para luego dar lugar a la conocida niebla negra, esos ojos rojos inyectados de sangre. jamás los había mirado tan cerca. Casi pudo sentir el aliento del ente sobre su piel. Empezaba a sentirse adormilada , como hipnotizada por aquellos ojos, lo mismo le había hecho Frigga antes, pero por alguna razón, esta vez el tatuaje de su espalda empezó a arder a tal grado que no le permitió a Bulma quedarse dormida, lo que enfurecio aun mas al ente. Pero entonces, antes que ella pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, el moje reapareció y le coloco un paño saturado de una sustancia de olor penetrante cobre su nariz y su boca, y entonces si, no supo mas de si.  
  
Mientras todo esto sucedía en Capsule Corp, Vegeta y Nila terminaban de explicarle a Goku lo sucedido cuando empezaron a verse invadidos de zombis, que momentos antes, eran simples empleados de la corporación, Nila no tardo ni un segundo en volarle la cabeza a uno de ellos con su sofisticada arma, Vegeta no dudo en hacer lo mismo, pero Goku pronto los reprendió alarmado:  
  
-- Ellos son empelados! No tienen que ver nada con esto! Solo estan hechizados, no tenian por que matarlos! Debemos encontrar la forma de resolver esto y salvarlos!  
  
-- Kakarotto, déjate de sensiblerias. No podíamos dejar que entraran a comernos vivos solo por ser 'inocentes'  
  
-- Intentaremos salvarlos, pero mientras representen una amenaza para nosotros, son nuestros enemigos. intervino Nila.  
  
-- me parece que vienen mas! Intervino de nuevo Vegeta.  
  
-- No podemos matarlos, será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí. Agrego de nuevo Goku.  
  
-- Y huir de estos insignificantes? --- dijo Vegeta.  
  
-- no serviría de nada matarlos. Eso no nos llevara al fondo de todo esto.  
  
-- Nila tiene razón, Vegeta!  
  
-- GRRRRR esta bien! Larguémonos de aquí!  
  
-- Por cierto donde esta Trunks?  
  
-- pregúntale a tu amiga la salvaje. Después de todo el y la otra niña tuvieron que huir de aquí por su culpa.  
  
-- perdón, pero no entiendo nada.  
  
-- no entiendes Goku, por que el salvaje es el, que no se sabe explicar. Asi que. a donde demonios se fueron esos dos? Y por que dices que es mi culpa?  
  
-- es muy sencillo, 'la salvaje' se empeñaba en sabotear su eventual romance. Asi que huyeron. Yo no me preocuparía tanto, solo son un par de muchachos con las hormonas descontroladas, a la primera diferencia que tengan todo habrá terminado y podrás llevártela de nuevo.  
  
Nila saco de entre sus bolsillos un pequeño frasco y bebió el contenido.  
  
-- tal vez tengas razón. después de todo ahora me interesa mas el paradero de Bulma.  
  
Antes que pudieran seguir discutiendo, otros 5 zombis de Astaroth entraron a la habitación, asi que siguiendo las indicaciones de Goku, Nila y Vegeta lo tomaron de los hombros para teletransportarse pero entonces, dos ki se sintieron en el edificio.  
  
Trunks: estas segura de esto?  
  
Didier: no podemos permanecer escondidos todo el tiempo, y menos estando como están las cosas.  
  
Trunks: Ella tendrá que comprender. Después de todo, ya estamos unidos por Kami Sama. Estamos juntos en esto, Didier, no lo olvides.  
  
Luego de un corto beso, ambos jóvenes entraron al edificio, todo se veía en desorden, en donde estarian todos?  
  
Unos 'empleados' se acercaron a ellos, con una extraña expresión en sus rostros, pero ninguno de los dos jóvenes pareció prestarle atención al detalle.  
  
Trunks: Hola ! Podrían decirme que pasó en este lugar?  
  
El tatuaje de Didier empezó a sentirse caliente en su espalda, una clara advertencia de que había algo malo con esos hombres.  
  
Didier: espera Trunks! No te les acerques!  
  
Ponto un grupo de hostiles zombis empezaron a rodearlos.  
  
Trunks: que significa esto? Didier! No te separes de mi!!!  
  
Ambos jóvenes, pegados espalda con espalda se veían cada vez mas estrechamente cercados, hasta que empezaron a ser atacados directamente. No quedó mas remedio que defenderse, al menos lo suficiente para poder salir de ahí. Después de todo, eran empleados que por alguna extraña razón estaban bajo ese trance.  
  
Didier: esto no me gusta nada.  
  
Trunks: sin embargo siento el ki de mi padre cerca, asi que seguramente ellos aun estan aquí. Debemos reunirnos con ellos.  
  
-- Espero hayan disfrutado se su paseo, niños estúpidos!!!  
  
Didier: Nila! Yo. yo no sabia.  
  
Antes que Didier pudiera terminar de hablar, Nila la abofeteó con fuerza. -- No te imaginas siquiera todo lo que ha pasado aquí! Por que no entiendes que eres vital para el futuro de nuestro planeta? La reina te nombró su sucesora y tu solo te dedicas a hacer tonterías!!!! Me haz decepcionado.  
  
Trunks: que te pasa! No tenias por que golpearla!  
  
Vegeta: cállate Trunks! Tu madre ha desaparecido!  
  
Trunks: que haz dicho?  
  
Goku: es cierto, se la han llevado y dejaron a una impostora. ella esta muerta .  
  
De pronto, pequeñas pero firmes pisadas se empezaron a escuchar en dirección a donde el grupo se encontraba, todos guardaron silencio y se prepararon para un nuevo ataque.  
  
GOKU!!!!!!! ya sabia que estabas aquí!!!!  
  
Goku: Chichi! Este es un lugar muy peligroso para que estes aquí!  
  
Chichi: si claro! Puros pretextos para ver a esa mujer! Si tenia alguna duda ahora todo ya esta muy claro!  
  
Nila: Nila, mi nombre es Nila, aunque te cueste mas trabajo decirlo!  
  
Vegeta: Kakarotto! No tenemos tiempo para esto!  
  
Goku: No no! Chichi escucha!  
  
Chichi: escuchar nada! Siempre crei que eras un bruto, pero infiel? Por que? Por que?  
  
Enseguida, Gohan y Goten, los jóvenes Son entraron:  
  
Gohan: infiel? Pero que haz hecho papá??  
  
Chichi: anda! Niega tu traicion frente a tus hijos!  
  
Goten: pero cual traicion , papá? Que hay Trunks?  
  
Didier: Nila? Tu una destroza hogares? Eso era lo único que te faltaba.  
  
Nila: no digas sandeces!  
  
Vegeta: quien diría, Kakarotto engañando a su mujer. dime, es igual de salvaje 'a solas'?  
  
Goku, ahora sudando y rojo como un tomate: NO!!! No es lo que.  
  
Chichi: puerco! Yo me voy a casa de mi padre!  
  
Goten: caramba papá, siempre creí que algún día pondrías a mi madre en su lugar, pero no imaginaba esto.  
  
Goku: pe. pero.  
  
Nila: BASTA!!!!!! Dejenlo ya en paz!!!!!  
  
Chichi: anda! Muy bien! Defiendelo!  
  
Nila: Todos ustedes son unos cretinos! Como se atreven a desconfiar de Goku, que tiene el alma tan pura y transparente como nadie! Como se atreven a juzgar la relación que tenemos sin siquiera saber!  
  
Gohan: asi que admiten tener una relación?  
  
Chichi: ZORRA!!!  
  
Nila: cállense! Es cierto que lo amo, pero como a un hermano! El es como mi otra mitad! Pero no hay nada mas en esto. por que a mi..  
  
-- Nila aspiró profundamente --  
  
-- A mi me gustan las mujeres..  
  
Capitulo 17  
  
Nila: Todos ustedes son unos cretinos! Como se atreven a desconfiar de Goku, que tiene el alma tan pura y transparente como nadie! Como se atreven a juzgar la relación que tenemos sin siquiera saber!  
  
Gohan: asi que admiten tener una relación?  
  
Chichi: ZORRA!!!  
  
Nila: cállense! Es cierto que lo amo, pero como a un hermano! El es como mi otra mitad! Pero no hay nada mas en esto… por que a mi….  
  
-- Nila aspiró profundamente --  
  
-- A mi me gustan las mujeres…  
  
Pero que aberrante creatura eres!!!!-- musitó Vegeta.  
  
Me pregunto que otras sorpresas nos prepara esta... esta... ¡mala mujer! Goku! te prohibo que sigas consecuentandola! es una mala influencia para nuestros hijos! -- continuó Chichi.  
  
Basta ya Chichi! estoy cansado que quieras dominar mi vida y la de los muchachos! en adelante yo decidiré quien es bueno para mi y quien no! A mi que me importa que a ella le gusten un tipo u otro de personas! -- contestó Goku de manera áspera.  
  
vaya... mi papá revelandose... no crei vivir para ver esto... murmuró Goten.  
  
De manera que te enfrentas a mi en frente de todos estos por esa???? --- aulló Chichi.  
  
Bien, Chichi, creo que después de esto no tendrás razon para seguir molestando a Goku con tus absurdas suposiciones. asi que espero que en adelante nos permitirás hacernos cargo del asunto que nos preocupa: Bulma. vamonos de aqui! -- dijo Nila.  
  
El grupo salió del lugar, quedando Chichi y Vegeta como los ultimos en salir, cuando Chichi se dirigió al principe:  
  
tal vez yo ya no tenga que estar celosa... pero si yo fuera tu no estaría tan tranquilo, por que... pensándolo bien... creo que esa Nila tiene demasiado interés en Bulma, Vegeta... ahora entiendo que es algo mas que una simple amistad como ella nos ha intentado hacer creer a todos. Te recomiendo que tengas cuidado...  
  
A lo que Vegeta en seguida respondió:  
  
Nah... palabras de una mujer despechada... creo que odias tanto a la salvaje que inventarías cualquier cosa para ponernos a todos en su contra. o no?  
  
descansa mujer gritona... yo la detesto de todas formas.  
  
Pero la duda no dejó en paz a Vegeta de ahi en adelante, las palabras 'esa Nila tiene demasiado interés en Bulma' 'algo mas que una simple amistad ' 'Te recomiendo que tengas cuidado' no dejaban de taladrar su cabeza... jamás pensó que otra mujer podría llegar a ser rival por el amor de Bulma, es decir, El se consideraba muy superior a cualquier hombre que pudiera llegar a pretenderla, pero... como competir contra una mujer en ese campo? demonios!!!!  
  
Para la sorpresa de todos, Piccollo apareció en el lugar antes que el grupo pudiera abandonarlo.  
  
Gohan: Señor Piccollo , que hace usted aqui?  
  
Piccollo: Dende quiere hablar con ustedes, ha descubierto algo.  
  
Trunks: escuchen! nos estan invadiendo los zombis otra vez!  
  
Didier: no podemos matarlos a todos! si es lo que me imagino, todos los habitantes de ésta ciudad estan en el mismo estado!  
  
Nila disparando su arma: lo que no entiendo es por que lo que sea que le hayan hecho a esta gente no nos ha afectado a nosotros...  
  
Piccollo: creo que Dende también tiene explicación para esto, ahora vámonos de aqui!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nuevamente Bulma despertó, pudo notar la tenue luz de los cirios negros y con terror, que estaba atada y amordazada sobre un altar de piedra... tambien que dicho altar estaba en medio de una extraña estrella dibujada en el piso con extraños simbolos en cada uno de sus picos.  
  
No tenia forma de saber que pronto sería parte de un oscuro y macabro ritual, pero su instinto le gritaba que estaba en peligro y que algo muy malo estaba a punto de pasar...  
  
ARRGGG!!! nuevamente se presentó una contracción... pero no, su bebé no debía nacer en esas circunstancias... no tenía mas remedio que intentar retenerlo ... pero hata que punto lo lograría?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
De camino al templo sagrado, algo llamó la atención de Goku:  
  
Pero no era aun temprano? por que esta anocheciendo en este momento?  
  
Gohan: un eclipse solar sin duda. les sugiero que no lo miren directamente.  
  
Didier: en mi planeta es un mal presagio...  
  
Vegeta: esas son supersticiones primitivas...  
  
Nila: no son supersticiones nada mas... los mas temidos hechiceros usan estos dias para hacer rituales importantes... dicen que cuando esto sucede se abre una puerta dimensional...  
  
El grupo arribó en el templo de Kamisama donde Dende los esperaba.  
  
Piccollo: bien Dende, aqui estan, tal como me lo pediste. mas vale que sea importante.  
  
Dende: y lo es... mucho me temo que...  
  
-- Didier y Trunks! que bueno que volvieron! se perdieron el banquetes que preparé! interruimpió Mr Popo.  
  
Goten: banquete? de que?  
  
Mr Popo: pues de bodas! que no saben que estos muchachos se casaron aqui mismos el dia de hoy?  
  
Nila: que hiciste que ?  
  
Trunks: pues eso, ahora Didier y yo estamos juntos...  
  
Didier: lo siento Nila, no nos dejaste otra opción.  
  
Nila levantando con ira su puño: Didier... no creí que fueras capaz de hacerme esto, a ti y a todas tus hermanas amazonas que dependemos de ti...  
  
Trunks: cuidado Nila! no te atrevas a pegarle!  
  
Vegeta: no interfieras Trunks!  
  
Nila: de todas maneras esto no cambia nada, Tu volverás a Arborea a como de lugar.  
  
Didier: Nila... al revelar tus verdaderos... sentimientos, muchos dijeron cosas terribles contra ti, condenandote... pero yo no... por que tu no eres capaz de entenderme y respetar mi decisión?  
  
Nila: ... por que mis inclinaciones, SI SEÑORES! MIS INCLINACIONES SEXUALES no afectan a nadie! en cambio este capricho tuyo si! por eso!  
  
Te desconozco, Didier...  
  
Didier: pero...  
  
Piccollo: Ya! guarden sus asuntos para después!  
  
Goku: que sucede Dende?  
  
Dende: se trata de un ente demoniaco que desde hace ya varios siglos estaba esperando el momento oportuno para reencarnar...  
  
Gohan: no entiendo...  
  
Dende: pretende reunir varias condiciones para aegurar su éxito, además esto debe suceder en un momento preciso.  
  
Didier: y el momento es este eclipse solar?  
  
Dende: asi es. en el momento en que la luna y el sol empalmen completamente el ente podrá entrar en posesión del cuerpo del bebé que nacerá en ese justo momento.  
  
Vegeta: ... mi hijo! ... Bulma...  
  
Goten: pero por que ellos?  
  
Dende: siendo un hijo de la señora Bulma sera poseedor de fama, fortuna y una inteligencia privilegiada, por otro lado, siendo hijo de Vegeta, ese bebé será un guerrero temible ... y además sera un principe...  
  
Goku: entonces, si a eso agregamos el hecho de que el ente de por si ya es poderoso...  
  
Nila: lo que resulta es una terrible amenaza ... por que dudo que ese maldito quiera reencarnar para convivir en paz con el resto de los seres vivientes.  
  
Trunks: ya comprendo por que esperó tanto tiempo... debían darse las condiciones exactas en el momento preciso.  
  
Didier: saben una cosa? ahora que lo pienso, quienes invadieron Arborea eran unos automatas como los que nos atacaron hace rato...  
  
Vegeta: el famoso ente hace rato quemó viva a esa mujer, Vanth... al parecer ella no habia cumplido correctamente parte de un trato , según entendí...  
  
Nila: claro! estaban juntos en esto! creo que entiendo! Vanth deseaba vengarse de las amazonas y el ente necesitaba que alguien le entregara a su victima ... asi que ellos hicieron un pacto...  
  
Goku: un pacto oscuro...  
  
Chichi: que asco... le ha vendido su alma al demonio...  
  
Gohan: pero, en Arborea, el ente hubiera podido hacer zombis a las amazonas y ponerlas a los pies de Vanth sin necesidad de asesinarlas. por que no lo hizo?  
  
Nila: El tatuaje que las llevamos en la espalda no es un simple distintivo... tambien es un talismán que nos proteje de ciertos maleficios, es por eso el ente ese no pudo dominarnos directamente. ahora entiendo por que a la Didier y yo no nos convertimos en zombis como el resto de la gente de la ciudad... pero, y todos ustedes?  
  
Piccollo: los entrenamientos a los que nos sometemos no solo son fisicos, sino tambien mentales para poder dominar ciertas tecnicas, por lo tanto nuestras mentes no son vulnerables a este tipo de cosas.  
  
Vegeta: y donde esta Bulma?  
  
Dende: no lo se a ciencia cierta, señor Vegeta, pero le sugiero que la busque donde sienta la presencia maligna.  
  
Goten: ey! acaso fue eso un sarcasmo Dende?  
  
Vegeta: esta bien, no seguiré aqui perdiendo el tiempo. yo voy a salvar a mi mujer y a mi hijo... solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde...  
  
Capitulo 18...  
  
Vegeta: esta bien, no seguiré aqui perdiendo el tiempo. yo voy a salvar a mi mujer y a mi hijo... solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde...  
  
Goku: espera Vegeta! supongo que debemos hacer un plan o algo asi!  
  
Vegeta: Cual plan Kakaroto? voy y mato a quien deba matar y se acabó!  
  
Didier: Vaya, el señor Goku ha empezado a pensar igual que tu Nila.  
  
Nila: No me dirijas la palabra, niña.  
  
El príncipe se eleva en el aire abandonando al grupo...  
  
Gohan: por que el señor Vegeta siempre tiene que ser tan...  
  
Nila: tan cretino! . pero aunque me cueste admitirlo, el tiene razón, no podemos quedarnos aquí! Ya casi no tenemos tiempo!  
  
Goten: alcancemos entonces al señor Vegeta antes que se quede con toda la acción para el!  
  
Piccollo: o haga alguna tontería.  
  
Trunks: oiga!  
  
Gohan: está decidido, vamos!  
  
El grupo de hombres se elevan pero la voz de Chichi los detiene antes de alcanzar demasiada altura  
  
Chichi: a donde creen que van? No pensarán dejarme aquí!  
  
Goku: lo siento, pero esto puede ser peligroso.  
  
Nila: Ey! Y les recuerdo a todos que ni Didier ni yo volamos!  
  
Chichi: acaso quieres que te lleve en brazos? Eso sería ya el colmo!  
  
Goku: lo siento, pero esto es mas delicado de lo que habíamos pensado.  
  
Didier: no necesitamos que decidan si podemos ir o no! Sabemos cuidarnos solas! Lo saben muy bien!  
  
Trunks: si, lo se. pero tal vez tus armas no sirvan para combatir a este enemigo!  
  
Didier: me estas tratando como a una niña!  
  
Nila: no necesitamos armas! Solo baja a donde pueda alcanzarte y te lo demostraré!  
  
Goku: comprendan muchachas, ustedes no pelean nada mal, pero es que. no es suficiente.  
  
Nila: ah! Ya veo! Además de que no volamos, tampoco lanzamos esferas de energía capaces de volar ciudades completas, ni somos capaces de levantar toneladas de peso con un dedo. por eso nuestras técnicas les resultan insuficientes.  
  
Piccollo: exactamente!  
  
Didier: . y yo que me creía fuerte luego de haber ayudado a derrotar a Bjorn.  
  
Nila: esta bien, váyanse. ya entendimos. somos unas débiles hembritas.  
  
Piccollo: vaya, esto si que es raro. ¡una mujer razonable!  
  
Gohan: volveremos!  
  
El grupo se alejó rápidamente dejando solas a las mujeres, junto con el joven Kami Sama y Mr Popo  
  
Chichi, cruzándose se brazos y desviando la mirada despectivamente: Al menos no tuviste el descaro de insistir en irte con MI marido.  
  
Nila: creo que ese asunto ya estaba aclarado. o será que tu cerebro no retiene información. tal vez si te soltaras el cabello tu cerebro se relajaría un poco.  
  
Didier: ahora, que Nila no es demasiado rencorosa, asi que si nos prestara esa cápsula en la que guardó usted el avión en el que llegó a casa de Trunks.  
  
Chichi: yo.yo no tengo ninguna cápsula! Además no acaban de decir que no irían con ellos?  
  
Nila: tu lo haz dicho! No iremos con ellos. iremos al mismo lugar a donde ellos van. pero por nuestro lado.  
  
Didier: asi que. nos permite usar su avión?  
  
Dende: señoritas, yo les sugiero que hagan caso de lo que el señor Goku les dijo.  
  
Nila: silencio niño verde!  
  
Mr Popo: No le hables asis a Kami Samas!  
  
Chichi: no les daré nada! Y menos a ti!  
  
Nila apretando sus nudillos hasta hacerlos crujir: ya basta de que estes insultandome! Creo que he sido bastante condescendiente con tigo.  
  
Chichi: no puedo llamarte de otra forma! Te gustan las mujeres y aun asi me robas a mi marido! Ramera! Depravada! Claro, eso seguramente lo aprendiste en tu planeta, claro, ahí deben abundar mujeres como tu! Y tu madre también seguramente!  
  
Nila habría podido hacer oídos a todo lo que la celosa morena había estado diciéndole excepto por eso ultimo. eso tan hiriente. a ella podía decirle cualquier cosa. pero jamás, jamás meterse con el recuerdo de su madre...  
  
Nila: esta bien. lo reconozco. me gustan las mujeres. pero tu esposo tiene algo especial que no resistí la tentación seducirlo. no te imaginas las maravillas que hace. sabiéndolo guiar, algo que tu desconoces, claro. Debías ver los gestos de placer que hace cuando yo.  
  
Didier: Nila!  
  
Nila: oh si! que placer ! me volvió loca! Jamás crei gozar tanto con un hombre!  
  
Para ese momento, los ojos de Chichi estaban enrojecidos y la rabia podía percibirse a kilómetros . Vuelta loca de ira, se lanzó contra la amazona, Corrió hacia ella dispuesta a golpearla pero Nila la tomó del brazo retorciéndolo para inmovilizarla.  
  
Chichi forcejeando y haciendo gestos de dolor: suéltame! Ya veras! Me lastimas!  
  
Nila: Tu eres quien se esta lastimando sola! Ahora, dejarás a un lado tu mala actitud y me darás ese avión!  
  
Chichi: primero muerta!  
  
Nila: bien!  
  
La amazona desenfundó su arma con su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha sujetaba a Chichi del cuello y ésta luchaba y pataleaba por liberarse, aterrada al ver que el arma apuntaba amenazadoramente a su cabeza.  
  
Chichi: auxilio!!! Esta mujer esta loca!!!  
  
Nila: si, soy una loca pervertida y sucia, y ahora tu serás en cadáver con la tapa de los sesos volada.  
  
Didier, al ver que Nila empezaba a apretar lentamente el gatillo entendió que esta vez, no se trataba de una simple táctica intimidatoria, estaba dispuesta a matarla en verdad.  
  
No Nila! Detente!!! Grito la chica y lanzandose sobre la amazona.  
  
BANG!!!!!  
  
. apenas alcanzó a tomarla de la muñeca empujándola hacia arriba desviando el disparo. Entre la confusión, Chichi había logrado soltarse y ahora se encontraba en el piso reponiéndose de la impresión .  
  
Aparecen Dende y Mr Popo visiblemente alterados : que pasa aquí? Este es un templo!  
  
Didier: pero que creías que estabas haciendo, maldita sea?  
  
Nila: esa mujer no ha dejado de agredirme desde que he tenido la desgracia de topármela en mi camino, ha ofendido la memoria de mi madre, y ahora pretende dejar a Bulma por lo visto, a su suerte, ya que no esta dispuesta a cooperar en lo absoluto. Quiere tener a Goku y sus hijos bajo sus faldas y controlar a todo el mundo. No solo es mi enemiga! Tambien de Bulma!  
  
Chichi, sin levantar la vista del piso, buscó entre sus ropas.  
  
-- Te equivocas Nila. No soy una dominadora como tu dices. es que. los amo tanto que quisiera protegerlos de todo. he pasado años separada de mi marido. quisiera tenerlo siempre cerca para llenarme de el, por que se que algun dia el se irá de nuevo, y tal vez cuando vuelva, yo estare tan marchita como una flor seca. el tiempo no perdona a nadie. sabes?  
  
Nila: ..  
  
Chichi: aquí esta la cápsula. ve y sálvala. se que tu también sufres por amor. aunque en manera distinta.  
  
Chichi le entrega la cápsula , sin levantar la mirada.  
  
La amazona la toma, se da la espalda y libera la cápsula.  
  
Didier, vienes con migo?  
  
Didier: si!  
  
Las mujeres abordan el avión y abandonan la plataforma.  
  
Didier: En verdad pensabas matarla. ahora soy yo quien te desconoce.  
  
Nila: me desconoces? Pues yo te conozco tan bien, que sabia que interrumpirias al ultimo minuto.  
  
Mientras tanto. en aquel oscuro templo, sobre el frio altar de piedra, la mujer de cabellos azules intenta contener las lagrimas de dolor y miedo.  
el nacimiento cada vez esta mas y mas cerca.  
  
Sacerdote: El momento se acerca, señor. que haremos con la madre después del parto?  
  
Astaroth: una vez que este fuera de su cuerpo, no me servirá mas. sacrificala!  
  
Capitulo 19 Mientras tanto. en aquel oscuro templo, sobre el frio altar de piedra, la mujer de cabellos azules intenta contener las lagrimas de dolor y miedo.  
el nacimiento cada vez esta mas y mas cerca.  
  
Sacerdote: El momento se acerca, señor. que haremos con la madre después del parto?  
  
Astaroth: una vez que este fuera de su cuerpo, no me servirá mas. sacrificala!  
  
Sacerdote: como ordene. Astaroth: espera! Esto es lo que harás . En ese momento entra otro sujeto encapuchado al oscuro recinto:  
  
El eclipse ha comenzado, señor. El cielo pronto oscurecerá.  
  
Lejos de ahí, sobrevolando las montañas el grupo de guerreros no puede dejar de notar el fenómeno que anuncia la llegada del demonio al planeta tierra.  
  
Piccollo: escuchen! El Ki maligno se concentra en esa direccion!  
  
Goku: pueden notar como va haciendose mayor a cada momento?  
  
Trunks: el demonio esta cerca. ¡resiste mamá!  
  
Vegeta: y Alguien tiene idea de lo que haremos cuando lleguemos alla?  
  
Piccollo: que pasa, Vegeta? El genio de la estrategia no sabe que hacer? No será la primera vez.  
  
Vegeta: Cállate insecto!  
  
Gohan: Basta! No podemos estar discutiendo! Esta es una situación sumamente delicada!  
  
Trunks: Gohan tiene razón!  
  
Goku: aunque se trata de un demonio, algo me dice que esto no tendrá nada que ver con lo que sucedió con Majin Boo.  
  
Kilómetros atrás, las dos amazonas de han detenido en cerca de un pequeño lago entre las montañas.  
  
Nila: bien Didier, tu tuviste el honor de que las sacerdotisas de su alteza Aixa te instruyeran , asi que sabes que hacer, cierto?  
  
La joven en contestación solo movió su cabeza afirmativamente, en silencio y de forma respetuosa se acercó a la orilla del lago:  
  
Euterpe! Te invoco diosa de la verdad! Muestrame el camino que debo seguir para salvar este mundo de la devastación del enemigo!  
  
Las antes tranquilas aguas empiezan a agitarse, el fondo cristalino se torna de colores y una suave luz rosa emana del cuerpo de la joven..  
  
Goku: sienten eso? Piccollo: no lo se. es. Gohan: es un ki muy dulce. jamas habia sentido algo asi...  
  
Vegeta: es potente pero sin poder de pelea, un desperdicio.  
  
Trunks: potente pero a la vez suave y dulce. Didier! Eres tu! Pero que estarás haciendo?  
  
Goku: que pasa Trunks?  
  
Trunks: estoy preocupado, temo que ellas vayan a intentar algo riesgoso. tal vez debería.  
  
Vegeta: Te recuerdo que tu obligación es con tu madre, y si esa niña quiere arriesgar su pellejo es su problema!  
  
Las aguas del lago se agitan más aun, al igual que el viento que mueve con fuerza las ramas de los árboles y los cabellos de las amazonas.  
  
Euterpe! Muestranos el camino! Danos la fuerza para no caer en la oscuridad del enemigo! Danos las armas, Euterpe, para salvar al inocente por nacer, a su madre y al resto de este mundo , hermano del nuestro!  
  
El agua del lago levanta altas olas y una luz dorada empieza a brillar en el fondo del lago.  
  
Euterpe, diosa de la verdad! Antiope , diosa de la guerra! Urania, vida y muerte!  
  
Las invoco!  
  
Los tatuajes de ambas mujeres brillan con tal fuerza que podría alumbrar todo aquel bosque en la mas oscura penumbra, las aguas empiezan a abrirse en el centro del lago .  
  
Ante la mirada asombrada de las mujeres , una majestuosa ave de color blanco sale del fondo , vuela alrededor del lugar un par de veces, abriendo de par en par sus alas mostrando orgullosa su envergadura. En ese momento sin ser necesaria ninguna otra orden, el ave desciende para posarse en el brazo extendido de Didier.  
  
En ese momento, todo volvió a la normalidad.  
  
Nila: jamás te habia visto hacer algo asi.  
  
Una andada de dolor atravieza el cuerpo de la saiyajin, obligandola a doblarse de dolor.  
  
Didier: Nila! Que te pasa?  
  
Nila: nada, con un poco de esto se me pasará.  
  
Los ojos de Didier se encontraron con los del ave, Y sin necesidad de siquiera preguntarlo, todo lo que su mente deseaba saber , pero que aun no habia sabido dar forma a sus interrogantes, le fue resuelto en ese instante.  
  
Su nombre es Abraxas . es la respuesta a nuestras súplicas, ella nos guiará . Al ser enviada de las diosas creí que podría ayudarte, pero Abraxas dice que aún debes sufrir mas para encontrar tus propias respuestas.  
  
Muestranos el camino , Abraxas!!!!  
  
Las mujeres nuevamente subieron al avión , Detrás de aquella misteriosa ave.  
  
El grupo de guerreros mientras tanto volaba en silencio, sin reconocerlo, cada uno de ellos, exceptuando a Vegeta tal vez, había decidido secretamente aislarse un poco de los demás para sentir y por que no, disfrutar la agradable sensación que aquel pacífico Ki que minutos atrás se había dejado sentir, hasta que el Namek rompió el silencio:  
  
Estamos cerca de la fuente del Ki maligno. Vegeta: pero que es esto? Gohan: noto algo muy denso en el ambiente. Trunks: es cierto, según nos acercamos, me es cada vez mas pesado mantener la velocidad.  
  
Goku: es la energía negativa. es tan fuerte que por si sola intenta repelernos.  
  
Piccollo: sinceramente dudo poder sotener este paso por mucho mas tiempo.  
  
Vegeta: ese maldito sabe que estamos cerca. seguramente el muy cobarde intenta evitar que lleguemos de esta forma! Pero si quiere detener al principe de los saiyajin tendrá que hacer mas que esto!  
  
Gohan: esperen! Algo se acerca!  
  
Trunks: Rayos!!!  
  
Los cinco hombres pronto se encontraron rodeados por oscuras sombras, las cuales tomaron formas parecidas a las de una gárgola ... se les podía oir gruñir furiosas, antes de que cualquiera pudiera comprender lo que estaba pasando, estos seres empiezan a atacar con sangrienta fiereza.  
  
Vegeta: no tenemos tiempo que perder! Deshagámonos de estas cosas pronto!  
  
Goku: kame.. Haaaaa!!!  
  
Mientras tanto, el ave que guía a las amazonas repentinamente se da la vuelta para posarse en el brazo de la mas joven.  
  
Didier: detente Nila!  
  
Nila: que, por que?  
  
Didier: Abraxas dice que los cielos estan custodiados por seres al servicio de Astaroth, que no tenemos posibilidad de burlarlos.  
  
Nila: entiendo. pero por tierra tendremos que enfrentar a los zombis. tendríamos que acabar con cuanto se atraviese en nuestro camino.  
  
Didier: tu misma lo dijiste, intentamos salvarlos, pero mientras estén poseidos, son nuestros enemigos.  
  
Las gárgolas no parecen ser demasiado fuertes, sin embargo por cada una que es eliminada surgen otras 5.  
  
Goku: se agota el tiempo, no podemos seguir perdiéndolo aquí!  
  
Trunks: estas cosas mas que interesadas en sostener un combate, parece que sólo buscan impedirnos el paso! Parece que ni siquiera piensan por si solas!  
  
Goku: incluso parece que no entienden lo que estamos diciendo.  
  
Piccollo: y de seguir así no terminaremos nunca! Gohan: que sugiere Señor Piccollo? Piccollo: que nos dividamos!  
  
Vegeta: bien, el insecto y el hijo de Kakarotto se quedarán a entretener a estas cosas, los demás vendrán con migo! Quien sabe que cosas nos esperen mas adelante y pueden servirme de algo!  
  
Goku: estoy de acuerdo! Piccollo! Gohan! Ustedes nos ayudarán a escapar de estas cosas e impedirles que nos sigan!  
  
Trunks, ultimando a una de tantas gárgolas: hagámoslo!  
  
Piccollo: arj! Fuera de aquí, basura!!! Haré algo para distraer su atención, mientras tanto ustedes huirán y nosotros aquí nos quedaremos a jugar un rato!  
  
Gohan: estan listos?  
  
Vegeta: hazlo ya!  
  
Piccollo: ARRGGHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Una enorme esfera de luz rodeó a todos los ahí presentes, segando momentáneamente a las gárgolas permitiendo alejarse a los saiyas.  
  
Goku: Bien hecho Piccollo!  
  
Trunks: vamos!  
  
Ya con los pies en la tierra, las amazonas se preparan para lo que van a enfrentar, han cargado sus armas y llevan consigo celdas de poder de repuesto, Nila por su parte se ha asegurado de tener muy a la mano su daga para cualquier emergencia y Didier mientras tanto sus herramientas. Sin decirlo, cada una de ellas siente como su tatuaje arboreano se va tornando cada vez mas y mas caliente hasta el punto de casi quemarles la piel, advirtiéndoles la existencia de energía maligna por todo el lugar.  
  
Tendrán que escalar la montaña donde se encuentra el tempo de Astaroth, saben que aunque es el modo mas complicado, tambien es el mas seguro para llegar.  
  
Abraxas da un corto vuelo de reconocimiento, al final, le informa a Didier que el bosque que han de atravezar antes de llegar a la montaña esta infestado de zombis, por lo que será seguramente un camino muy duro. Ambas mujeres se miran a los ojos, sin palabras están de acuerdo con lo que deben hacer, en ese momento, emprenden una carrera campo - travieza saltando todas las piedras, troncos y demas obstáculos que van topándose en su camino, los primeros zombis no tardan en aparecer, pero las amazonas logran dejarlos atrás. Desafortunadamente esa suerte no dura demasiado, un grupo de 6 autómatas se interpone en el camino, sin embargo, tratándose de víctimas inocentes, las mujeres prefieren no usar sus armas contra ellos a menos que sea estrictamente necesario. Uno de los zombis es extremadamente alto, Nila sigue corriendo en dirección a donde éste se encuentra, pronto los demas empiezan a acercarse a intentar capturarla, pero Nila inesperadamente se barre sobre el suelo deslizandose por debajo de las piernas abiertas del zombi de gran tamaño, luego, rápidamente se puso de pie para continuar su carrera. Didier por su lado tambien corrió en dirección de los zombis, pero ella en lugar de pasar por debajo de alguno de ellos como esperaban dado lo que la primera amazona hizo, la chica dio un salto varios metros hacia arriba, sujetándose de la rama de un árbol dando una vuelta alrededor de esta como la mas apta de las gimnastas para luego soltarse y aterrizar cerca de Nila continuando asi su camino.  
  
Capitulo 20  
  
Luego de haber dejado atrás a las gárgolas de Astaroth en el aire, el grupo de Goku, Trunks y Vegeta se vuelan a toda velocidad al templo de este maligno ente antes que sea demasiado tarde, mientras mas oscuro es el cielo, mas grande es la angustia de los guerreros. Pronto el sol solamente será un anillo que rodee a la luna. se siente una densidad indescriptible en el ambiente, las flores se han cerrado, las hojas de los árboles se ven totalmente laxas y desde la mas insignificante hormiga, hasta el fiero lobo se han resguardado en sus madrigueras junto a sus crías. hasta el viento tiene miedo, puede escuchársele gemir a lo lejos y perderse entre las montañas. como si el también intentara esconderse.  
  
Trunks: oyeron eso?  
  
Goku: si. parece como si una mujer gritara, Nila diría que es la propia voz de este planeta.  
  
Vegeta: entonces este planeta tiene mucho miedo.  
  
Trunks: creo que tiene buena razón para tenerlo. han pensado que haremos al llegar allá?  
  
Vegeta: eso lo veremos estando ahí.  
  
Goku: que es esto?  
  
Vegeta: que dices, Kakarotto?  
  
Goku: es que. tengo la impresión de que ya habíamos pasado por aquí antes.  
  
Trunks: es cierto! Reconozco aquellos peñascos!  
  
Vegeta: ARRGGG! Ese maldito de nuevo esta jugando con nosotros!  
  
Trunks: esta poniéndonos trampas, que clase de cosa nos toparemos mas adelante?  
  
Vegeta: eso no importa! No lo ven? No hemos avanzado nada!!! Maldición!!!!! Kakarotto! Grandísimo imbecil! Tú sabes teletransportarte! Por que no lo haz hecho???  
  
Trunks: seguramente esta del lado de Astaroth. debemos matarlo!  
  
Goku: Vegeta! Trunks! Pero que les pasa?  
  
Vegeta: tu eres nuestro enemigo.. AHHHHHHH!  
  
El príncipe lanza un furioso ataque contra Goku, quien afortunadamente logra esquivarlo.  
  
Esto es en serio. - Pensó Goku rápidamente- Trunks: ahora veras! Te destruiremos!  
  
Goku: esperen! No lo ven? Están bajo el influjo de ese ser! Reaccionen!!!  
  
Vegeta: reacciona con esto!  
  
El guerrero arremete furioso contra Goku, quien ve que Trunks se dirige a el para lo mismo. cuando los ve los suficientemente cerca, este en un rápido movimiento se eleva haciendo que padre e hijo se estrellen uno con el otro aparatosamente.  
  
CRAMP!!!!  
  
Trunks: pero que paso?  
  
Vegeta: fue como si me hubiera quedado dormido.  
  
Goku: me da gusto verlos de nuevo dentro de sus casillas muchachos. creí que los perdía.  
  
Vegeta: de que hablas? Recuerdo que te preguntaba algo y luego. no lo se.  
  
Goku: ambos intentaron atacarme. en cuanto a tu pregunta, Vegeta, no podemos teletransportarnos estando esta energía negativa en el ambiente, podríamos ir a dar al sitio equivocado. Así paso hace algunos años. cuando no enfrentamos a ese extraterrestre, Bjorn...  
  
Trunks: si, lo recuerdo. el loco que rapto a mi madre hace años.  
  
Goku: si, parece que la energía de los sistemas de blindaje de sus naves bloquearon mi capacidad de teletransportarme.  
  
Trunks: y los sistemas de comunicación terrestres.  
  
Vegeta: pero son cosas distintas! Aquello provenía de maquinas!  
  
Goku: por eso mismo esto es más peligroso. Aquello solo me impedía desplazarme. pero esto es más fuerte aun. podríamos perdernos en el espacio e incluso otra dimensión. hasta destruir nuestros cuerpos de un lugar a otro.  
  
Vegeta: entiendo. entonces no podemos teletransportarnos, y seguir volando resulta peligroso, ya aparecieron los monstruos esos, estamos volando en círculos y nos volvimos locos.  
  
Goku: tal vez debamos terminar el recorrido a pie.  
  
Trunks: no nos dará tiempo!  
  
Vegeta: pues nos dará menos si seguimos con estas tonterías, abajo todos!  
  
No muy lejos de ahí, las amazonas siguen corriendo en dirección a la montaña.  
  
Nila! A tu derecha vienen dos, cuidado!  
  
BANG!  
  
Vamos! Oh, no, ahí vienen mas!  
  
BANG! BANG!  
  
Cielos, se termino la energía de mi arma!  
  
Atrás de ti!!!  
  
La chica golpea al Zombi con su arma, primero en el estomago y luego en la cabeza, para alejarlo de si con una fuerte patada, mientras otros tantos rodean a Nila sujetándola del cuello y los brazos , la amazona reparte algunos puntapiés para liberarse pero los zombis siguen saliendo,  
  
Nila!  
  
Didier saca rápidamente la nueva celda de poder, temblorosa empieza a insertarla en su arma pero un fuerte golpe hace que esta caiga al suelo haciendo rodar lejos la preciada celda. no hay tiempo para buscar, un zombi se abalanza sobre ella quien rueda a un lado para ponerse de pie, pero antes de eso la joven es tomada de un tobillo, se trata del zombi enorme que Nila había burlado antes pasando por debajo de el. Ahora del mismo tobillo la levanta, su largo y fino cabello ahora barre el suelo llenándose de tierra y hojarasca mientras recibe una despiadada golpiza ante la mirada impotente de la otra amazona quien lo logra liberarse de su propio aprieto.  
  
De pronto, el furioso sonido de Abraxas corta el aire, esta se lanza al rostro del zombi que retiene a Didier, sus garras parecen querer sacarle los ojos, quien al necesitar defenderse de la aguerrida ave, lanza a la chica a un lado haciéndola caer en el piso. Sangre escurre de su nariz y su cuerpo lleno de raspones, pero eso no detiene a una amazona. Didier se pone de pie son pensarlo mucho, son demasiados para Nila sola, por que no dejan de aparecer por todos lados. calculándolo, mas de cien. Su misión de destruir a todos los que se opongan a la nueva era de oscuridad.  
  
Nila estira rápidamente su brazo hacia el rostro del zombi que esta a su derecha, con la palma de su mano empuja hacia arriba la nariz del enemigo con fuerza haciendo que el hueso se incruste en el cerebro del zombi haciéndolo caer al instante, el zombi de la izquierda no tarda en intentarlo, pero la mujer se agacha golpeando al su enemigo con su ágil cola de saiyajin, enredándola después para hacerlo caer y por ultimo estrangularlo, a los enemigos que tiene a mas de un metro de distancia los ultima con su arma mientras sigue exterminando a los que están mas cerca. A una amazona no se le debe subestimar, en solo unos instantes, la mujer de cabello oscuro ha logrado acumular un gran numero de cadáveres a su alrededor, hasta ese momento jamás le había prestado atención a la excitación que la invade al luchar. no puede evitarlo . y por alguna razón, todas esas sensaciones poco a poco van sustituyendo al cansancio que empezaba a invadirla, cada golpe, cada salto, cada muerto que cae al piso va despertando en ella una insaciable sed de sangre, como si todo en ella clamara por eso. Todos van cayendo, uno tras otro, pero la amazona ya no esta conforme con eso, Ella siempre ha sabido luchar, mas ahora intuye que un poder superior existe en su interior y que nunca antes había conocido.  
  
Didier en ese momento esta terminando con su propia labor, no puede dejar de notar el gesto de placer en el rostro de Nila, ella no esta solo defendiéndose, lo goza! La majestuosa ave blanca se posa en el hombro de la muchacha, solo necesita ver sus ojos para comprender lo que Abraxas quiere decirle, El tatuaje arboreano puede defenderla de la energía negativa que contamina el ambiente y que ha hecho zombis a los demás, pero no puede defenderla de su propia naturaleza saiyajin, que gracias a esta negatividad esta ahora emergiendo. Didier sabe que aunque es arriesgado interrumpir su trance, más lo es permitirle continuar, ya que podría perderla, así que decide arriesgarse.  
  
Basta Nila! Debemos irnos!  
  
Las palabras son ignoradas por completo, al igual que las siguientes insistencias, por lo que la chica se ve obligada a dispararle, así que saco una nueva celda de energía y recargo su arma . El láser roza el brazo de la saiyajin, haciéndola dejar a su maltrecha victima, para abalanzarse iracunda sobre su compañera.  
  
Porque me interrumpes, estupida?  
  
Nila, recuerda que hacemos aquí. Tu no haz venido a matar así por que si. Debemos salvar a Bulma!  
  
Bulma?  
  
Si, Bulma, ella esta en grave peligro, lo olvidaste?  
  
La Saiyajin entonces mira sus manos ensangrentadas.  
  
Por todos los dioses. que hice? Por que me lo permitiste? Y Bulma. me olvide de ella! Oh. no!  
  
Aun estamos a tiempo, debemos continuar!  
  
Si! pero que fue lo que me sucedió? Es decir, todo esta muy confuso.  
  
La energía maligna te influencio, eso es todo. Vamos!  
  
El grupo de guerreros por su parte, cruzan rápidamente el bosque, tal vez no sea seguro volar, o teletransportarse, pero eso no quita que puedan desplazarse en tierra a grandes velocidades, no tardan mucho en encontrar los rastros de una feroz lucha que acababa de suceder.  
  
Trunks: esperen un momento! Que significa tanta gente muerta aquí?  
  
Un zombi moribundo se arrasta a los pies de Vegeta con la intención de atacarlo, pero el príncipe lo repele con una simple patada.  
  
Vegeta: responde eso a tu pregunta? Estos están tan idiotizados como los que irrumpieron en nuestro hogar.  
  
Goku: pero están todos muertos. que abr pasado aquí?  
  
En eso, Goku alcanza a ver entre la hierba algún objeto brillante que llama su atención, se acerca y lo toma para examinarlo de cerca:  
  
Que será esto?  
  
Trunks: Rayos! reconozco muy bien esa pieza, es una celda de poder!  
  
Vegeta: no me importa si son las 7 esferas! No perdamos tiempo!  
  
Trunks: no entienden, esta es parte del arma láser de Didier.  
  
Goku: quieres decir que ellas ya pasaron por aquí? Les habrá sucedido algo malo?  
  
Trunks: tal vez. obviamente aquí se llevo a cabo una batalla. y Didier no dejaría perder una celda de poder así por que si. estoy preocupado.  
  
Vegeta: pues si ellas decidieron venir, les repito por centésima vez que ese es problema de ellas! Andando!  
  
Goku: ey Trunks: tranquilo, ellas saben lo que hacen.  
  
El joven de cabellos lilas empieza a recordar cuando durante la invasión del general Bjorn, Didier, la joven felina, Goten y el se habían hecho pasar por prisioneros para infiltrarse en la nave enemiga. Es cierto. ellas saben que hacer.  
  
Goku: ellas no deben estar muy lejos! Alcancémoslas antes que se metan en algún problema!!!  
  
Capitulo 21  
  
Una sofisticada nave aterriza sobre el templo sagrado, no se parece a ningún otro vehículo que el joven Kami Sama haya visto nunca antes en su vida. De su interior sale una figura que puede adivinarse como femenina, pero que esta totalmente cubierta de un velo anaranjado, de la cabeza a los pies. Dende y Mr Popo se acercan rápidamente para averiguar de quien se trata la visita.  
  
Mr Popo: peros, quien eres tú?  
  
La mujer del velo se nota un tanto perturbada al ver a Dende, titubea un poco al hablar, pero finalmente se decide.  
  
Mi nombre es Padme Vax Keelah, soy embajadora de Arborea, se que gente de mi planeta esta aquí.  
  
Dende: Nila y la señorita Didier? Es decir, señora, bueno.  
  
Padme: así es, he venido para llevar de vuelta a casa a nuestra soberana, y a Nila, si así lo desea. Podrían decirme donde están? Creemos que el peligro ha pasado y es hora de que la nueva reina se haga cargo.  
  
Mr Popo: las nuevas reinas? Peros, y el joven Trunks?  
  
Dende: silencio Mr Popo!... Señora, es que no sabe Usted lo que esta ocurriendo aquí?  
  
Padme: desde que penetré su atmósfera he percibido algo extraño. maligno.  
  
Dende: Que sabe Usted de un ser llamado Astaroth?  
  
Padme: bueno, dentro de la mitología de algunas civilizaciones, es el nombre de un demonio que espera en el inframundo el momento de volver a la vida. dice la profecía que durante un. eclipse solar como.. Este! Oh! No! Tengo miedo de preguntar. do..Donde están ellas?  
  
Dende: Astaroth esta aquí. ellas, El señor Picollo y los demás fueron a detenerlo. antes que se consuma todo.  
  
Padme: Y. el señor Goku también esta con ellos?  
  
Dende: si, afortunadamente.  
  
Padme: debo ir con ellos. a donde se dirigieron? Debo traer con migo a su majestad Didier antes de que se haga algún daño.  
  
Dende: creemos que están en las montañas que están en dirección al este.  
  
Padme: es cierto, puedo sentir la malignidad . y. gracias.  
  
La amazona del velo naranja aborda su nave y abandona el templo, mientras quienes ahí permanecen comentan:  
  
Mr Popo: que extrañas mujer! Cuando estuvos aquí año antes, traía el mismo velos tapándola todas.  
  
Dende: si. recuerdo hace años, cuando nos vio al Señor Picollo y a mi, pareció enojarse de repente. igual ahora. se le notaba al hablar con migo.  
  
Mr Popo: mujeres. son tan raras.  
  
Entonces, la nave de la embajadora Arboreana se dirige rápidamente al sitio indicado, mientras su tripulante divaga en sus pensamientos. Ella ha guardado un secreto que le carcome cada vez que mira a la cara a su amiga, Nila. Un día decidió que era lo mejor para ellos no saber nunca de el lazo que los une. pero, y si esta equivocada. Padme ahora piensa que tal vez esa rebeldía de Nila es el reflejo de el trauma sufrido con el suicidio de su madre. luego de eso ella había sido acogida por las matronas de Arborea como otra hija. tal vez no fue lo mismo. tal vez eso no fue suficiente. tal vez, lo que necesita es a su hermano. ella lo ama y respeta aun sin saberlo. Pero. y Goku? Como tomaría el hecho de saber que existe una hermana, que es Nila. De por si le había costado trabajo hacerse a la idea de que era un saiyajin asesino para ahora darle este tipo de sorpresa. Padme también sabe de Raditz. quien no fue el mejor de los hermanos necesariamente. también fue hermano de Nila después de todo. aunque ya no cuenta por que esta muerto . Luego de la mala experiencia con su hermano mayor, querrá Goku aceptar a una hermana menor? Si Goku llegara a rechazarla, este podría ser un golpe insuperable para Nila. Pero ambos tienen derecho a saberlo!!!!  
  
Una serie de golpes contra la nave sacan a la embajadora de sus pensamientos. su nave se estremece, una horrenda criatura se pega al cristal de la nave golpeándolo, se nota de inmediato que su intención es entrar y devorar a la piloto. En una maniobra, Padme hace que la nave se voltee boca abajo, haciendo caer a la gárgola, pero esto no es suficiente para liberarse, pronto la nave se ve cubierta de criaturas furiosas.  
  
Goten: que es eso?  
  
Gohan: que, que cosa?  
  
Goten: eso brillante, allá.. No es una nave?  
  
Picollo: pero quien e acerca aquí en este momento! Que imprudencia!  
  
Gohan: la están atacando! Vamos!  
  
Goten: ahora recuerdo. es una nave de la flota arboreana! Es una amazona en problemas! Picollo: otra? Que no son suficientes dos?  
  
La nave Arboreana lucha por no perder altura, pero es muy difícil. la nave comienza a desplomarse mientras las gárgolas siguen atacándola. Pronto se estrellara en el suelo, la amazona solo atina a acomodarse el cinturón de seguridad esperando salir de una sola pieza del atentado. cierra sus ojos en espera de lo inevitable cuando. a unos metros de tocar el suelo, la nave es detenida por algo.y luego desciende lentamente. los ataques se han detenido. pero que esta sucediendo? La nave finalmente aterriza suavemente, y la amazona no sin cierto recelo se asoma al exterior buscando una explicación para lo sucedido.  
  
Gohan es el primero en acercarse.  
  
Está usted bien, Señora? Si muchacho, quien eres tu?  
  
Interviene Piccollo  
  
lo mismo quisiéramos nosotros saber.  
  
Goten: a mi me parece haberla visto en algún lado antes.  
  
Piccollo: tal vez, aunque por obvias razones no puedo decir que su rostro me parece familiar.  
  
El mas joven de la familia son deja escapar una risita sarcástica, que es rápidamente reprimida ante una mirada desaprobatoria por parte del hermano mayor.  
  
La amazona ahora dirige una mirada despectiva al namek y al joven saiyajin, y luego una más amable para Gohan.  
  
-- Tan solo con verte puedo adivinar que eres hijo de Goku, no es cierto?  
  
Gohan: si, y si mal no recuerdo tú eres Padme, la compañera de Nila y las demás.  
  
-- Tienes una excelente memoria, muchacho. Dime, donde están los demás?  
  
Gohan: se adelantaron en dirección a la montaña. Nosotros nos quedamos un poco atrás para facilitarles el paso a ellos.  
  
--Imagino que esas cosas que me atacaron fueron las causantes del problema. escucha, necesito ir a allá, y sacar a Didier de ahí.  
  
Goten: oiga señora, con todo respeto, creo que Didier sabe cuidarse. Quien esta en verdadero peligro es mi tía Bulma y su bebe.  
  
--Que? De que estas hablando , jovencito? No importa, en ese caso, con más razón debo ir a ese lugar. Piccollo: pero que mujer tan necia! Acaso no estuvieron a punto de matarla hace unos instantes?  
  
-- Lo cual, finalmente no es problema suyo señor verde. Así que con monstruos acechando o sin ellos, iré!  
  
Gohan: comprendo, la acompañaremos y en el camino la pondré al tanto de todo.  
  
--Eres un muchacho muy amable.  
  
Luego de varios problemas, las amazonas al fin han llegado a la parte alta de la montaña, se puede notar el cansancio en sus cuerpos y la determinación en sus ojos. Han tenido que escalar evadiendo a los demonios, luchar contra cientos de zombis. Pero al fin, han llegado a las cuevas.  
  
Didier: Casi no puedo ver nada en medio de esta neblina.  
  
Nila: no te separes de mí ni un instante. somos altamente vulnerables con tan pobre visibilidad.  
  
Siguendo al majestuoso Abraxas, las mujeres avanzan, pegadas espalda con espalda, apuntado con sus armas a enemigos que están ahí mas no se dejan ver. un disparo en falso podría provocar un derrumbe.  
  
Nila: escuchaste eso?  
  
Didier: que?  
  
Nila: las rocas.  
  
Didier: estamos en una montaña, es normal que algunas caigan de la cima.  
  
Nila: no oí que cayeran, mas bien las oí deslizarse. esto no me gusta.  
  
Nila: ahí esta de nuevo ese sonido!  
  
Didier: estás dándole demasiada importan. oh por todos los dioses!!!  
  
Un grotesco gigante de piedra se ha formado detrás de ellas , amenazante. antes que las amazonas puedan recuperarse de su sorpresa , este ya se ha lanzado en su contra.  
  
Didier: no volveré a quejarme de los zombis!  
  
El gigante cierra su puño y busca aplastar a la joven como si fuera un insecto, Didier logra evadirlo haciendo una rápida voltereta hacia atrás, aun de cabeza y en el aire, lanza algunos disparos con excelente puntería hacia las rodillas del monstruo haciéndole caer y desmoronarse en un montón de piedras, pero la chica apenas ha puesto los pies de nuevo en el piso cuando el monstruo está totalmente reconstituido y caminando furioso hacia ella. Nila estando a su espalda, dispara contra lo que podría llamarse la nuca del monstruo, para cualquier persona, hubiera sido una muerte instantánea, pero no, no para este ser horrendo. Su cabeza se desprende del resto del cuerpo, pero rápidamente el daño es reparado, las rocas se reagrupan y vuelven a su sitio.  
  
Como si no fuera suficientemente malo esto, ahora ambas se dan cuenta que no solo es un monstruo, sino que hay varios mas. están rodeadas.  
  
Nila: no podemos combatirlos!  
  
Didier: mas tiempo tardamos en hacerles cualquier daño, que ellos en recuperarse. que podemos hacer?  
  
Nila: . evadirlos. recuerdas la maniobra que hicimos en el bosque, con los zombis? No tenemos otra alternativa.  
  
No había remedio, si querían llegar al templo maldito antes que fuera demasiado tarde.  
  
La saiyajin calcula en segundos.  
  
Nila: escucha Didier, pasaremos por debajo de sus piernas, una vez del otro lado , los desintegraremos lo más posible. eso debe darnos algo de tiempo para tomarles ventaja y escapar!  
  
Didier: de acuerdo! Vamos!  
  
La amazona de cabello negro es la primera en hacerlo, poco atrás esta la otra mas joven, pero esta ultima no corre con tanta suerte, uno de los monstruos golpea el suelo de tal forma que hace que este tiemble, haciéndole a la chica perder el equilibrio y por consiguiente caer. después, una piedra en forma de estalactita, afilada como una flecha la atraviesa su hombro izquierdo inmovilizándola, se trata del dedo medio de alguno de esos monstruos. la muchacha postrada en el piso lo mira con terror, Abraxas intenta lanzarse contra el monstruo pero es repelido como una mosca una y otra vez.  
  
Didier!!!!  
  
Nila retrocede al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, dispara y reparte golpes, pero no es suficiente, esas cosas están cercándola más y más estrechamente.  
  
Didier: No Nila! Vete! Ahora solo tú puedes salvar a Bulma!  
  
Nila: no! No puedo dejarte aquí! Definitivamente no!  
  
Didier: Bulma estará sufriendo más que yo! Ella y su bebe son mas importantes!  
  
Nila: pero tú eres la futura reina de Arborea!  
  
Didier: Tal vez no haya Arborea a donde regresar si Astaroth nace! Vete!!!!  
  
Nila: esta bien, resiste! Volveré por ti!  
  
Didier: argghhh. vete ya!  
  
Nila se aleja en la niebla. ambas saben que la amazona que se queda, morirá, pero nadie se atreve a decirlo.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Los guerreros avanzan rápidamente, no mucho tiempo después, han llegado al lugar donde se llevó a cabo la lucha entre las amazonas y los monstruos de piedra.  
  
Vegeta: puedo sentir el ki maligno cada vez mas cerca.  
  
Goku: amigos. temo que algo malo ha sucedido.  
  
Trunks: a que se refiere, señor Goku?  
  
Goku: a esto.  
  
El hombre muestra sus dedos manchados de sangre fresca, tibia.  
  
Vegeta: que, Acaso te lastimaste Kakaroto?  
  
El joven de los cabellos lilas se ha percatado de las manchas de sangre del piso. más que manchas forman un camino.  
  
Trunks: Tal parece que la persona dueña de esta sangre se arrastro.  
  
Vegeta: la arrastraron mas bien. puedo darme cuenta por el tipo de mancha. una persona con una herida que sangre así, no puede ir muy lejos.  
  
Goku: Vegeta. crees que esta sangre sea.  
  
Vegeta: Bulma! No!!! Hemos llegado demasiado tarde!!! No puede ser!!!!!  
  
Trunks: m.. mama.  
  
Goku: esperen! El eclipse aun no se ha completado, así que el ritual aun no debe haber culminado! Por lo tanto, es sangre de otra persona.  
Las amazonas!!! Nila!!!!  
  
Trunks: Didier! Didier!!!!! Donde estaaaaaaaasss!!!!! Didier!!!!!  
  
Vegeta: Trunks! Espera! Maldición!  
  
Goku: déjalo que se vaya.  
  
Vegeta: Que? Y tú no vas a buscar a tu amazona retorcida? Trunks!!! Tú te quedas aquí!  
  
Trunks: pero papa!  
  
Vegeta: nada! Tu obligación es con tu madre y tu hermano! Parece que esa niña tonta te importa más!  
  
Goku: será mejor continuar . pe.. Pero Trunks a donde vas?  
  
Trunks: no tardare! Adelántense por favor!  
  
Vegeta: Ven aca mocoso estupido!!!  
  
Goku: Déjalo Vegeta, comprende que esta entre la espada y la pared. ama a su madre, pero no puede dejar a su suerte a Didier. son dos amores diferentes...  
  
Vegeta: Nah! Que sabe el de eso!  
  
Trunks se ha alejado tras el rastro de sangre. no tarda mucho en encontrarla atravesada de lado a lado por aquella filosa piedra.  
  
-- Didier!!  
  
La joven despierta de su letargo.  
  
-- No te acerques Trunks! Es muy peligroso!  
  
--Te sacaré de ahí en este instante!  
  
Pronto, ante la mirada incrédula del joven, las rocas empiezan a agruparse formando así al amenazante monstruo, quien al moverse para atacarlo, arrastra consigo a la muchacha, quien no puede evitar gemir de dolor mientras se desplaza. Trunks primero que nada, lanza un ataque de energía al brazo del monstruo, el cual se desprende cayendo sobre la joven. Luego, intenta ir a recoger a Didier, pero con todo y esta, el brazo del monstruo vuelve a unirse al resto de su cuerpo.  
  
Al ver que no funcionó el método, el joven decide desintegrar totalmente al monstruo, y así lo hace, pero las rocas siempre vuelven a su lugar. Así que en el siguiente intento, toma rápidamente la roca que forma la cabeza y la lanza tan lejos como puede, y, considerando la fuerza de un saiyajin entrenado adecuadamente, es mucha. Faltando la cabeza, tomara mas tiempo al monstruo volver a formarse, tiempo que aprovecha Trunks para ir por Didier, quien ha quedado sepultada bajo las rocas.  
  
-- Trunks.  
  
-- Tranquila preciosa, ya estas a salvo.  
  
-- Nila. se adelanto. vayan a ayudarla. o. temo q.que terminara igual que yo.  
  
-- Papá y el Señor Goku pronto estarán con ella. y yo te sacaré de aquí.  
  
-- No T..Trunks. no tiene c..caso. ve con ellos.  
  
-- Y dejarte aquí? Nunca!  
  
-- amor . mírame. e. estoy muriendo. no tiene caso que me lleves.  
  
-- no digas tonterías. vas a estar bien.  
  
-- Oye Trunks. no habíamos pasado por una situación parecida antes?  
  
-- Si, tienes razón, en la nave del general.  
  
El joven se inclino hacia ella, quien recibió un suave beso, y con sus últimas fuerzas dijo:  
  
-- Te amo  
  
-- No, Didi, espera. no te vayas! Te necesito aquí! . esta bien, descansa, cuando esta pesadilla termine, te traeré de vuelta con las esferas del dragón.  
  
Dicho esto, el la abraza con fuerza, hasta que ella libera un ultimo suspiro y su cuerpo queda inerte.  
  
Trunks toma el cuerpo de la muchacha, lo deposita en un lugar seguro y luego sigue su camino.  
  
Mientras tanto, Vegeta y Goku no tardan demasiado en encontrarse con Nila, quien estaba en serias dificultades, y a no ser por la ayuda de sus hermanos de raza, seguramente hubiera sucumbido, luego son alcanzados por Trunks, quien les notifica el deceso de Didier... Naturalmente, Nila no lo toma con serenidad alguna:  
  
-- Pero como pudiste dejarla morir? Pequeño cretino! Ella era nuestra sucesora! Que se supone que haremos ahora? Será un problema cuando se enteren las matronas de Arborea!  
  
Goku: tranquila., usaremos las esferas de dr. Nila: eso va contra las leyes de la naturaleza! No se puede hacer eso!!!  
  
Vegeta: entonces preferirás quedarte sin reina, no?  
  
Trunks: no será reina , por que es mi esposa!  
  
Goku: escuchen! Estamos muy cerca! No perdamos más tiempo!  
  
Así, el grupo sigue , enfrentando cuantiosos enemigos, hasta que al fin llegan a la cueva donde se encuentra el templo de Astaroth. la entrada esta resguardada por una legión de monstruos de piedra, mas feroces que los que habían encontrado antes.  
  
Nila: Si nos quedamos a combatir todos se nos terminara el tiempo, alguien debe entrar! Y esa seré yo!  
  
Vegeta: de que estas hablando! Seguramente dentro hablan enemigos peores, y si no puedes con un grupo de zombis, menos con lo que te espera!  
  
Nila: por esta vez tienes razón, además creo que estoy algo cansada. mejor ve tu. y no vuelvas sin ella!  
  
Vegeta: no tienes que decírmelo!!  
  
Goku: adelante Vegeta!!!  
  
El príncipe se adentra en la oscura cueva, su piel se eriza al escuchar los cánticos dirigidos a demonio, también escucha los lamentos de Bulma, cosa que en cierta forma le alivia, ya que si puede quejarse entonces esta bien. o al menos con vida.  
  
En el altar, el sumo sacerdote vierte un cáliz con sangre sobre el vientre de la mujer, aun esta caliente, sea de quien sea, lo acaban de sacrificar, los demás presentes entonan la invocación y ella siente como la criatura busca abrirse paso en su interior. por mas que ha querido retenerlo, ha llegado el momento. Un fuerte estruendo se escucha, como si fueran truenos en una tormenta, un remolino negro se forma sobre el altar, girando rápidamente y luego, un par de ojos rojos parecidos a los de un reptil se distinguen claramente .  
  
Sacerdote: Oh! Astaroth! Tu día ha llegado luego de miles y miles de años! Ahora ven y toma a esta criatura! Ven Astaroth, ven!!!!  
  
El remolino toma la forma de un ser humano, como una sombra, en cuanto el niño salga del cuerpo de la madre, el entrara en el...  
  
Bulma: no!!!! No!!! por Kamisama!  
  
La mención del joven dios, hace que la sombra retroceda, incluso vuelve a hacerse remolino sobre ella, pero pronto vuelve a tomar su forma humana y se acerca aun más amenazante a ella.  
  
El sacerdote esta confundido, por que tiene que esperar Astaroth a que nazca la criatura? Ellos no lo saben, pero el tatuaje que tiene Bulma como miembro de la sociedad de las amazonas la protege, y por consecuente, al bebe. mientras este en su interior estará a salvo, ella lo intuye, pero su cuerpo no podrá resistir mas.  
  
Sacerdote: señor, el tiempo se esta pasando y si no da a luz durante el eclipse total, perderemos la oportunidad!  
  
Astaroth: bien, pensaba borrar de su memoria estos momentos, para que así ella fuera mi madre, pero si no hay otro remedio, extrae a la criatura de sus entrañas! No importa si muere!  
  
El sacerdote entonces saca de entre su túnica un largo cuchillo, se aproxima al altar y entonces. una poderosa energía choca contra su brazo haciéndole soltarlo. Todos miran a su alrededor buscando la causa del fenómeno, encontrándolo en la entrada del recinto, aun con la mano extendida.  
  
-- Ni se les ocurra!  
  
Bulma: Vegeta!!!  
  
Vegeta: Bulma!!!  
  
El príncipe vuela sobre los súbditos para llegar al altar, al verla cubierta de sangre piensa que es demasiado tarde, ella adivina la angustia en su mirada.  
  
Bulma: n.no es mía. auuhhhh.. Vegeta. nuestro bebe, y..ya viene...  
  
Vegeta: ya estas a salvo mujer, solo resiste un poco mas.  
  
El sacerdote se abalanza sobre Vegeta, pero este lo repele fácilmente, y como si fueran fideos , arranca las ataduras de pies y manos de su mujer,  
el resto de los súbditos lo atacan también, pero no son problema para el gran príncipe. El le ayuda a ella a incorporarse, se abrazan.  
  
Bulma: Estaba tan asustada. que bueno que estés aquí.  
  
Vegeta: nunca te dejaría, mujer tonta. vamonos..  
  
Pero no seria todo tan fácil, la sombra de Astaroth tiene suficiente fuerza para golpear a Vegeta y alejarlo algunos metros de Bulma, distancia que el demonio aprovecha para acercarse a su "madre".  
  
Vegeta: Arrgghhh! Aléjate de ella!!!!  
  
El príncipe intenta golpearlo pero no puede. por que es. solo una sombra.  
  
Vegeta: maldición! Por que el si puede golpearme a mí? No toques a Bulma!!!!  
  
Mientras afuera de la cueva, la lucha entre los monstruos de piedra y los saiyajines empieza a tornarse desigual, los monstruos se rehacen mientras los otros se lastiman y se cansan cada vez mas, Así los guerreros conviertan las rocas en arena, esas las grotescas criaturas siempre vuelven.  
  
Trunks ha recurrido al SSJ, irónicamente, si se tratara de un robot, o un ser de carne y hueso, ya lo habría eliminado hace horas. pero no.. estas rocas vuelven una y otra vez.  
  
Goku: vamos! No son tan fuertes!  
  
Nila: en realidad son bastante torpes. si tan solo se quedaran hechos un montón de piedras y ya..  
  
Goku recordó lo ocurrido con Cell. el muy maldito era demasiado fuerte, y era prácticamente imposible destruirlo. el era mas fuerte y lo vencimos! Un montón de rocas no nos vencerán!  
  
-- Vamos amigos! Kame haaaaaaa!!!!!  
  
Goku considera la posibilidad de usar alguna de sus técnicas más poderosas. pero luego se da cuenta de, que no es ni el enemigo indicado para usarlas, ni el lugar.  
  
Nila: se lo que piensas. pero una vez que pase el eclipse, Astaroth habrá perdido su oportunidad y volverá al infierno con todas sus demonios.  
  
Goku: ya veo. debemos entretenerlos para darle tiempo a Vegeta.  
  
Nila: si, eso es!  
  
Trunks por su parte, aun se sentía impresionado por la muerte de Didier, por que sentía ese dolor si sabía que podría revivirla después?  
  
La desesperación de Astaroth pronto se ve reflejada en sus monstruos, ahora son más letales.  
  
Uno de ellos ha dejado temporalmente fuera de combate a Trunks, y tal como paso con Didier, uno de ellos ha atravesado a Goku, solo que la herida de el es aun mas grave. De nuevo, Goku es golpeado de nuevo quedando inconsciente.  
  
Nila por su parte, se había quedado rezagada en la batalla. pero ahora estaba sola de nuevo . La amazona dispara a discreción, hasta que la energía de su arma se agota y se da cuenta que perdió el resto de sus celdas de poder en alguna parte del camino.  
  
En el interior del Templo, Vegeta acaba de convencerse a si mismo de que el no puede atacar a la sombra, pero si puede interponerse entre el y su mujer.  
  
Astaroth: QUITATE MALDITO!!! Vegeta rodea con sus brazos a su compañera mientras recibe violentos ataques.  
  
Vegeta: jamás!  
  
Bulma: ahhh!!! Vegeta!!!!! Ahí viene!  
  
Vegeta: todo terminara pronto, aguanta un poco más. ARRGGHHHH!  
  
Los golpes recibidos han hecho al príncipe soltar por su boca una bocanada de sangre.  
  
Bulma: s.. siento ta.tanto ser una carga. no poder ayudarte.  
  
Vegeta: no puedes. no por que no puedes hacer nada que ponga en peligro a nuestro mocoso! GRRRR  
  
Astaroth: QUITATEEEEE!!!!  
  
Bulma : AGHH! No puede estar en más peligro ahora!  
  
Acompañada por el namek y los hermanos Son, la dama del velo anaranjado ha llegado a la entrada del templo. ellos tampoco están bien, el camino estuvo lleno de enemigos, no pueden mas.  
  
Padme: joven Trunks. esta inconsciente. y donde esta Didier? Oh! Goku, que le ha pasado?  
  
A unos cuantos metros de ahí, Padme puede ver a Nila tirada en el piso, los monstruos le dan puntapiés como si fuera ella una basura, y para rematarla, uno de ellos la ha recogido del piso para apretarla con asesina fuerza en su mano. pueden oírse los huesos que van rompiéndose entre los alaridos de dolor de la amazona.  
  
Padme sabe que no puede luchar contra ellos, desesperada intenta reanimarlos , pero nadie logra volver en si.  
  
-- Por favor, alguien ayúdela! Señor Goku, vamos! Usted es el ser mas poderoso que conozco. Por favor..  
  
Los alaridos de Nila van apagándose , Padme mueve al saiyajin desesperadamente..  
  
-- Por favor!  
  
El apenas abre sus ojos, no reconoce esa voz.  
  
-- Levántese Goku! levántese por que. ELLA ES SU HERMANA!!!!  
  
Goku: q.. que? Que haz dicho?  
  
Padme: lo que escucho usted, ella es su hermana, es una larga historia, pero debe creerme, y debe salvarla! Goku: tengo una hermana.  
  
Padme: si pero pronto no será así , si no se levanta! Vamos!  
  
Goku en un heroico acopio de fuerza, se pone en pie, esforzándose aun mas, alcanza el SSJ, y se precipita contra el monstruo para liberar a su hermana. De pronto, dentro de todos los problemas, el siente una alegría grande en su corazón.  
  
En el templo, Vegeta esta a punto de desfallecer, cuando Abraxas irrumpe inundando de una luz dorada el lugar, luego, su cuerpo se transforma, ahora es el de un hombre, pero su cabeza sigue siendo la de un ave.  
  
Vegeta: que es eso?  
  
Abraxas lleva un cetro en la mano, por su parte, Astaroth intenta atacarlo, pero, con un movimiento de su cetro, la sombra maligna es lanzada lejos. Luego, todo tiembla, la sombra pierde su forma humana y diabólicas voces gritan al unísono lamentos y amenazas, El eclipse ha terminado y El dios Abraxas ahora abre un portal a otra dimensión, el infierno. los demonios menores son absorbidos, pero Astaroth se resiste, pero Abraxas con un golpe de su cetro, rompe la resistencia del ente maligno y este es atrapado . Luego, el dios con cabeza de ave, voltea hacia la pareja, como despidiéndose, para luego retomar su forma de ave e introducirse en el agujero dimensional, dejándolo cerrado tras de si.  
  
La energía maligna ha desaparecido. Pero las contracciones no.  
  
Bulma: affgghh!!!!! AFGGGGGG!!!!!  
  
Vegeta se dispone a tomar en brazos a su mujer pero.  
  
Bulma: no. buff. buff. es demasiado tarde. Hmmmp. tendrás que ayudarme.  
  
Vegeta: Yooo? Pero yo no se nada de estas cosas mujer! Soy un príncipe! Un guerrero! No una partera!  
  
Bulma: ohhggg!!!! AHHH Vegeta!!!!  
  
Vegeta: este bien! Veamos.  
  
Bulma: Buff. buff...  
  
Vegeta: respira! Respira! Muy bien! Ahí viene!!!! No lo puedo creer!  
  
Bulma: HHMMPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Vegeta: anda! Un esfuerzo más!  
  
Bulma: buf. HMMP!!!!!!!! AHHHHGGG!!!!!!!!!!! Ah..ah..  
  
El llanto del recién nacido sonó como música para ambos, y Vegeta, torpemente abrigo al recién nacido con su sudadera.  
  
-- que.. Que es?  
  
-- una niña.  
  
-- y. esta bien?  
  
-- es hermosa.  
  
El príncipe toma la mano de su mujer para besarla.  
  
Mientras tanto afuera, en medio de montañas de roca inmóvil, Goku sostiene a su hermana menor sobre sus rodillas, mientras ella yace inconsciente. herida.  
  
Goku: creí que solo éramos Radittz y yo.  
  
Padme: la madre de ustedes murió cuando eras un bebe apenas. luego tu padre y la amazona se enamoraron.  
  
Goku: y ella se suicido. Nila ya me lo habia dicho.  
  
Padme: Paresis, era su nombre, deseaba que tu padre dejara de matar, deseaba criarte a ti como a un hijo propio. creo que solo te vio una vez. pero te amaba, sabes? Ella siempre se opuso a que fueras enviado a la tierra.  
  
Vegeta sale de la cueva con su mujer y su hija en brazos.  
  
Vegeta: Veo que se divirtieron bastante aquí afuera.  
  
Goku: mucho. que veo? Ya son papás de nuevo! Muchas felicidades!  
  
Vegeta: cierra la boca, Kakarotto! No estamos para felicitaciones!  
  
Pronto, los heridos fueron llevados en presencia de Dende, quien rápidamente les devolvió la salud, dos días después, las esferas del dragón estaban reunidas y todos los muertos fueron revividos. entre ellos, naturalmente Didier y el resto de las amazonas asesinadas en Arborea..  
  
-- Trunks!!!  
  
-- que se siente estar muerta? -- no esta mal, pero prefiero la vida por el momento!  
  
Ambos jóvenes se funden en un abrazo seguido de un beso que duro largos minutos, sin importarles todos los que los observaban.  
  
Nila: bien! Creo que tenemos que hablar! Veo que lo de ustedes es real. y estando su Majestad Aixa de vuelta, creo que no debo oponerme mas a la relación de ustedes.  
  
Didier: sabía que entrarías en razón tarde o temprano.  
  
Nila: solo te pido algo, ven con migo a Arborea para que la reina constate que estas bien, le relatemos lo sucedido y. creo que Clio tendrá ganas de verte. luego de eso puedes volver aquí si así lo deseas!  
  
Goku: hermana. no piensas quedarte?  
  
Goten: vamos Tia Nila!  
  
Gohan: después de todo, la quedaron aclarados los problemas que tenías con mamá!  
  
Chichi: callate Gohan! Eh. bueno. no necesitas que te diga que las puertas de nuestra casa están abiertas para ti.  
  
Nila: lo se, y se los agradezco. estoy feliz de haber encontrado una familia. pero, aquí no es mi lugar.  
  
Goku: te entendemos.  
  
Nila: es hora de volver a nuestro planeta.  
  
Lo hermanos se abrazan, al igual que la joven pareja y Padme se despide de todos.  
  
Trunks: te estaré esperando. Didier: no será mucho. te lo prometo.  
  
Luego de las despedidas, las amazonas abordan su nave, solo falta Nila. se siente dichosa de encontrar un hermano y profundamente infeliz , al mismo tiempo por haber perdido a su amor. por lo que conteniendo las lagrimas, solo atina a preguntar:  
  
-- Antes de irme, solo dime algo, como se llamara la niña?  
  
Bulma: Bra. por ABRAxas.  
  
FIN 


End file.
